House of the Homunculi
by Psychodog
Summary: Time is passing at a fast rate, Dante has her new plan and with her two remaining sons she hopes to accomplish her greatest feat... take over the military! [Spoilers beware].
1. Homunculus' Curse

**_House of Homunculi_**

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.  
Even though I wish I did, I don't own it. Arakawa Hiromu does.  
And I respect her highly for it._

_I own the fansubs tho, but that's about it. _

_**Introduction**_

Ever wondered why Greed went Solo?

Why Envy has his hair the way it is?

Why Gluttony likes Lust as much as he does?

Well, Here's my version. Some of the facts are true, thus leading to some spoilers but the small points that aren't told in the manga and Anime I decided to use my imagination and String them together!

Welcome to the House of Homunculi, basically its a story based on the Homunculus' point of view. There are a few spoilers so if you guys are like allergic to Spoilers or don't want some details ruined for you, then please press the '**Go back one page**' button to return to the Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic page. Anyway, now that we have that settled, this is my first Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic please be gentle. I accept criticism, as I always say, Criticism is necessary to become a better writer/artist.

Main point: You will see some of the other characters. And the story goes a little off from the anime. I was inspired to write this because of the death of My favorite Homunculus, Greed. (Such a sad ending for him) I have all the episodes (except the movie) so if there are any questions than feel free to ask.

* * *

_**Characters in our Play  
**_

Each chapter somewhat changes the point of view from time to time.

_**Lust-**_ A female homunculus with much sex appeal. Lust has connections to Scar and she too is a member of the House of Homunculi. Sometimes she can be very cold blooded and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. Her abilities is that she can extend her nails and stab them in a blink of an eye. She is also known as the "Ultimate Lance."  
**Role in the Play: The one who does most of the dirty work**

**_Gluttony-_** A Homunculus with a massive appetite. Gluttony always sticks around Lust and is very attached to her. Obedient and sometimes adorable he may have one of the most powerful abilities, that of which is that he can eat almost ANYTHING. The sad part is that he can never satisfy his hunger, no matter how much he eats.  
**Role in the Play: The Hungry one **

**_Envy-_** The First Homunculus created and the first member of the House of Homunculi. Powerful, easily angered and extremely hostile, Envy can change his form into almost anyone or anything. He was supposedly created over 400 years ago. Envy's personality is quite complex, sometimes he may take orders and accomplish his mission with great satisfaction. Other times he does whatever he feels like, leading to trouble. As of now, he is the most popular homunculus.  
**Role in the Play: The extremely hostile one! DANGER! **

_**Greed**_- The Second Homunculus created. He once served his Master Dante but 140 years ago he was sealed (in this case was given a 'Time Out'.) Due to his Independent nature and his desire for everything in the world. He is approximately 200 years old and still kicking! My favorite homunculus, he is known as the 'Ultimate Shield' and can make his body become as hard as diamond. Like Envy, Greed possesses impressive strength. Independent, Carefree and Greedy, Greed is the type that can never be pushed over the edge no matter how hard you force him.  
**Role in the Play: The rebellious one **

_**Pride**_- The only Homunculus that ages. He is connected directly to Dante herself and is known as 'King Bradley' the Fuhrer a.k.a the President. He possesses the "Ultimate Eye" and with it can do magnificent feats despite his aging body. People believe he is a human, but we know better. Pride is the homunculus that pretty much brings order in not only the Country but among the house as well. As his name implies, he is Proud as one of the top, and has a tendency of looking down on others, thus underestimating his enemies.  
**Role in the Play: The one who keeps everything in Order **

_**Sloth**_- The youngest of the homunculi that were created, she was created by Edward Elric in attempt to resurrect his mother. Always working and doing the paperwork, Sloth works under Pride in the military as his private secretary. Sloth can turn into water and controls water that surrounds her. She is the information collecter.  
**Role in the play: Mother-like role. she does the paperwork, she is afterall a secretary. **

_**Wrath**_- The youngest Homunculus physically and mentally, wrath is the only Homunculus that can use Alchemy. Created by Izumi Curtis in attempt to resurrect her only baby, Wrath too, is violent and angry. He sees Sloth as his "mommy" and even though he may be innocent (sometimes) he is also quite dangerous. Wrath possesses both the arm and leg of Edward Elric.  
**Role in the Play: The 'Baby' **

**_Dante_**- The 'Absolute Mother' in the household. She was the one who created Greed, Gluttony and Pride. Living for over 400 Years, she isn't what she appears in reality. Living in the House isolated by a forest, She is a master of Alchemy and has some connection with Hohenheim of Light.  
**Role in the Play: The Dictator Mother-ship herself. **

_More characters will appear in the course of the Story._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Homunculus' Curse_  
**

** Act I: Birth of a Homunculus  
**

**Scene 1**

**-Enter Envy and Dante- **

_Setting: Dante's House, Library  
_

_Approximately 200 years ago  
_

The house was silent, still and completely dark. Hidden in the woods, isolated from the outside world, this house was known to be owned by a single woman. No news is heard from this house, not much anyway. The house itself is extremely large, massive like a mansion. The woman, by the name of Dante recently lost her husband. Many people anticipated that this would happen. The couple before, lost a husband as well. Even before that another husband died. The house was considered cursed, why was it that men died in that house? Leaving the old widow behind. It was strange, it was odd, it was scary... The outside world knew very little. Dante, was her name, Alchemy was her expertise. Soon over time, the rumors died down.

Dante smiled, _Good_, she thought, _Making them believe all of this proves that they don't suspect my aging body_. Dante, the owner of this house is over 400 years old. Taking on many appearaces, she married many men to hide her secret. This was probably her 3rd or 4th Husband by now. She didn't know the number, not like it mattered. They were just pawns for her, no love included. The only man she loved was by the title, Hohenheim of Light. The man who created the Philosopher's Stone.

The Music that flowed through the large house echoed across the halls. It was the song of a woman singing, it was mysterious, it was old, it was nostalgic. Dante was in an empty room, surrounded by books and tables, the room had massive windows and a spiral staircase. (Note! The room that Edward kills Greed in the anime) The quietness died down as loud stomping could be heard from below. From across the hall she spotted Envy, the Homunculus her beloved created, _their child_. Envy took on the appearance of a slim male, young and cute, with wild Green hair. He didn't like his real form, often times he would shatter a mirror from the mere sight.

"Am I interrupting something?" Envy asked almost annoyed.

"No," Dante replied.

He swiftly removed the needle from the old record player. The mesmerizing tune died. This was Envy, son of Hohenheim, the boy that tragically died from Mercury Poisoning as a baby. Death came too quickly. Hohenheim attempted to bring it back... well... _we'll see_... Dante smiled as Envy entered the room. Dante didn't look the same as she did in the present. She took on the appearance of a young lady with blonde, curly hair. She may have had 3 or 4 husbands but this was probably her 3rd or 4th body that she "stole".

"Envy, didn't I tell you to be less impatient all the time?" Dante asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," Envy replied rudely, "You called for me, and now I'm here. What do you want?"

"Oh?" Dante asked, "I was just wondering, Envy are you tired of waiting?"

"Waiting?" Envy asked, his dangerous eye perking up. "Waiting for what? What do you mean waiting?"

"Don't you want to look for _him_?" Dante asked coyly.

Envy's eyes widened in anger. "Where is he? Where is that prick?" Envy demanded. "Do you know where he is? Tell me, now!"

"Oh?" Dante replied with a smile, "Envy, I didn't know you wanted to see your father that badly."

"I'll kill him..." Envy slammed his fist on the ground continuously, the impact created a series of deep craters. The house echoing from the slams. Envy was disturbed, his eyes wide with anger. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"I want to see him, too." Dante replied, She clapped her hands together and fixed the floor of the room. Envy sure leaves quite the mess. It was up to mommy to clean up after him. "It's time he comes back home, comes back to us. Why don't you go look for him, Envy?"

"Where is he?" The homunculus asked impatiently.

"Heh," Dante shook her head, "Foolish Envy, if I knew than he would be here with us, wouldn't he? I want you to go search for him..."

"My pleasure..." Envy replied with an evil grin. The Homunculus headed for the door, his hand gripping the Doorknob of the large double doors. "I'll make sure to make his life a living hell..."

"Oh, Also, Bring him home alive!" Dante called out. "And bring your younger brother with you!"

"I don't need his help! I could find the prick on my own!" Envy replied defiantly. His hand began to crush the knob in his hand, the adrenaline was rushing rapidly.

"Envy, bring your younger brother with you." Dante repeated more sternly. Envy paused for a moment, with a deep sigh he shrugged.

"Where is that ball of Shit?" Envy asked, "He better not drool on me or else I'll punch him in the face again... wait no..." Envy laughed, "He doesn't have much of a face! Not one that's pretty enough to punch, anyway! He looks like a pile of crap with arms connected to his legs!"

"I fed him already, he's probably still eating." Dante replied, "He's actually beginning to look like the real thing. Actually, he looks alot like the real thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Envy giggled, "He probably still looks like shit. I don't like this homunculus or the real one either... he's a Shit ball now and he was a shit ball then."

"You looked like that too, you know..." A smile appeared on her lips, "When your father made you, that is..."

Envy's eye widened in anger. He broke the doorknob off the door but held back on creating more destruction. "Oh really? Fine... where is he?" Envy repeated his eyes twitching.

"He's probably in his room. Go get him." Dante replied.

"Hmph, stupid... ball of..." Envy was cut off with more curses that rambled out of his mouth. "He'll probably slow me down, anyway... useless crap..." Without a moments hesitation Envy exited the room slamming the door behind him. The Door was now cracked and broken, covered with splinters. Dante could hear him stomp his way up the stairs, followed by some more yelling and curses. Dante once again clapped her hands together and fixed the broken door. That boy... he sure loves to break things. She gave a small sigh and a chuckle.

"My, Sometimes I don't even know why I named him Envy." Dante sighed, "He fits more of a Wrath when it comes to his father..."

**Scene 2**

**-Enter Greed- **

_Setting: Greed's Bedroom, Dante's House_**  
**

Envy stomped up the staircase. Obviously he was angry, actually he was downright pissed off. But no matter how angry he was, a smile was on his face, he was excited. Nothing like a good family reunion... He wanted to see his father, see him twist in pain and agony. Scream Hell and Blasphemy as Envy would torture him till the man would cry like a child... like the child he left behind! Envy began to chuckle in pleasure, the idea was so exciting. He was so happy, he was thrilled.

"I'll show him pain..." Envy chuckled, "I'll make him cry and beg... then when he can't cry anymore... I'll kill him."

Envy slammed the door open as he reached the last bedroom in the hall. The Door swung open loudly as he looked around. That was strange... the room was empty. There wasn't a ball of shit anywhere, no mutilated deformed creature that looked like an inside out abomination. He could see the pan that the Monster was in... it was empty except for a few blood stains. The room was empty, the window open. He looked around, nothing... Maybe he got the wrong room? He peeked outside of the hallway. Hmm...nothing. Envy swallowed hard... _Oh Shit, the idiot must have snuck out the window!_ He ran to the window and looked around frantically. There was no sign of him anywhere!

"Ah, Crap!" Envy yelled kicking the floor.

He then heard Dante's voice echoing from the floor below. "By the way, Envy! I moved him into your room!"

"What...?" Envy asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"He said he wanted more windows!" Dante called.

"It can _talk_?" Envy asked in disgust. "Since when?"

"Since this morning!" Dante replied. "His first statement was "I want!"

"I want...?" Envy asked confused.

"So take good care of Greed!" Dante replied.

"His name is 'Greed'?" Envy's eyes began to twitch... "What kind of name is THAT? Oh wait... but then again, My name is Envy... so..."

Envy walked over to his own room on the other side of the hall. He could hear some rustling inside the room... was this Greed? Envy shrugged, even if there is another homunculus like him he probably wasn't as strong. Envy held the doorknob in his hand, he was shaking with excitement. His father, precious Hohenheim will be his and very soon... he'll be dead! Envy kicked the door open (he seems to like doing this alot) and stood in front of his new 'Brother'.

"Get moving you Shitball! We're off to hunt down Hohenheim's Ass!" Envy roared.

Facing away from him was a tall, muscular man. He had black pants that he picked up and a tight sleeveless black shirt. Actually, it didn't look like a shirt at all. He quietly placed a Black Leather jacket over his shoulders. The Jacket was black with white fur on the collar. Envy recognized this man, his clothes... He hated it this man, His hair was spiky, and his eyes sharp... So this was the new Homunculus, Greed. Greed turned around facing Envy, he gave a small smirk. "Who's a shitball, Envy?" Greed asked, "I'm called Greed, but you can call me Ultimate Shield." Over his head was a small towel and in his clenched fist was a cluster of Red Stones he's been feeding on. He placed a piece of the shiny red rock in his mouth and chewed on it. Envy noticed on his wrist were a few leather bands and below that, on his hand, was the tattoo of the Uroborus...

"Yeah, Yeah..." Envy waved his hand, "I don't give a crap, I'm only bringing you along because she asked me to. For all I care you can go die in a hole."

"Oh, Really?" Greed shrugged, "Not like I want to go with an ugly crossdressing hag like you, either."

Envy's eyes widened in anger, "What did you call me?" Envy asked menacingly, "I never asked a moron like you to talk back!"

"Never said I couldn't." Greed chuckled. Envy, pissed off, threw a fist at Greed's face, the impact would have caused Dante's whole house to fall apart. Apparently, the house was still standing. Envy jumped backwards staring in astonishment, Greed was still standing. The Skin where he was punched became black and protected by some strange material.

"What the hell are you...?" Envy asked, his eyes twitching in both confusion and anger.

"I told you already, I'm the Ultimate Shield." Greed replied putting a hand on his cheek, "It didn't hurt by the way."

A small smile appeared on Envy's face. "Interesting... Well, atleast you aren't some pulsating nightmare..."

Greed shrugged once more and gave a mocking laugh, "You don't actually believe I'll wear this, do you?" Greed asked holding up a pile of clothes in the corner, it looked similar to what Envy wore, "No way Am I wearing tights and a skirt."

"Take that back," Envy hissed, "I like these clothes by the way. Makes me look young and cute."

"Hmm maybe for you. Your nothing but an old hag, anyway..." Greed replied coolly tossing the clothes on the bed, "Whatever, I found these nice pants and shoes in the other room, Black Leather feels real nice."

Envy broke open the door and walked out, "Whatever, It was your clothes when you were alive, anyway..." Greed was silent at the remark, His eyes squinting in anger and somewhat discomfort. Envy waltzed out of the room, "Greeeed, what a stupid name." Envy snickered.

"What do you want me to call you then, ENVY?" Greed asked. "Ultimate-!"

"Monster." Envy quickly interrupted, as if reflex his fist was aimed straight at Greed's torse. The arm transformed into a long thin knife ready to Stab into Greed. "I like to be called Monster, thank you very much." he said with an evil grin, "And, don't you forget it..."

Greed smiled and gave a shrug, "Whatever you say, Monster..." He brushed off the dust on his leather jacket.

"ENVY! GREED!" It was Dante's voice, "What's taking you so long? Hurry up and get down here!"

**Scene 3**

**-Off on a mission-**

_Setting: Dante's House, The Library _

Greed and Envy entered the Room. Dante sat herself of a table by the window gazing out at the Forest beyond her home. The world was a cruel, disgusting and despicable place. Dante knew that among all these fools, only two people stood on top. Herself, 'Dante of the Forest' and the infamous 'Hohenheim of Light', her one true love. They were the only ones who were worth it, they two were the only ones who reigned supreme. He was alive, she knew it... but why did he leave her? In her clenched hands was an envelope... He's alive... and she needs him beside her. The door opened and in came Envy and Greed.

She turned around and smiled at the two "children". Envy walked up with Greed behind him, Envy was eager to go, eager to find that prick, that no-good father, Hohenheim. No... he didn't even want to call him Father. With Long and quick strides he stormed his way to Dante. Greed who was looking around the house, whistled, his hands in his pocket as he walked up taking his time. _The house was nice_... He could get use to this. He walked slowly, dawdling calmly.

"My, Greed..." Dante gave him a kind smile. "You look so much like... well..."

"Hmm?" Greed replied fixing his attention on Dante. Normally he would hit on someone so beautiful, but this wasn't the case. An air of uneasiness surrounded her. Greed didn't know much about what it meant... but it wasn't a very good sign at all. Dante may look young and beautiful, but he knew better. This was his 'creator' this was Dante... that kind smile was just a fake.

"Welcome Greed, my name is Dante." Dante replied.

"Yo." Greed replied simply.

"Did you finish your breakfast, honey?" Dante asked with a smile. "Wasn't it tasty?"

"Yeah, it would have tasted great..." Greed replied with a whistle, "But I have other tastes too, you know." He pulled out some red stones from his pocket, and dropped them on the ground. The small red stones on the floor. Dante grew a bit angry...

"Now, now..." Dante answered irritated, "You shouldn't be ungrateful..."

"She's right you know." Envy snickered.

"Come here..." Dante commanded soothingly.

Greed paused, shrugged then walked up to her. Dante put her hand on his face. Greed looked away. Whistling some more, he preferred not to make eye contact.. "You know, you look alot like him." Dante replied, "My old husband, that is. You even found some of his clothes... they look good on you."

"You don't say..." Greed replied, sarcastically.

Envy snickered. _Which Husband?_ Envy laughed to himself. She had so many.

"Greed, Envy I want you to look for Hohenheim." Dante replied, "I heard a City in the Eastern border vanished, Go investigate."

"Eh, what for?" Greed asked scratching his ear.

"Xerxes vanished, Hohenheim's duty no doubt." Dante replied, "Now go find him, and remember... _bring him alive_."

"And you want me to go along?" Greed asked unenthusiastically. "I'd rather chill here but..." With a flash of anger Envy grabbed Greed's collar. His eyes blazing in anger... Greed only looked down with little interest.

"You got a problem?" Greed asked as Envy pulled him upwards.

"Shut up and get moving!" Envy yelled, "The sooner I find Hohenheim, the sooner I can kill him!"

"Hey, don't drag me into your stupid Family feud." Greed replied. "This has nothing to do with me."

"You Bastard!" Envy threw another punch at Greed, the Ultimate Shied quickly jumped back. He was surprisingly quick on his feet. Dante merely smiled, she wanted to see her new Homunculus in action. Greed gave another whistle.

"My, aren't we the little short tempered fireball?" Greed gave a laugh. Dodging more of Envy's quick blows, Greed quickly moved backwards. "Come on, little bastard..." Greed provoked.

"Let's see how tough you are!" Envy, with his agile movement grabbed Greed's head with his legs and slammed it as hard as he could down on the polished floor. Envy jumped back as Greed got up on his feet, the crater created by his head's impact was huge. Greed smiled and cracked his neck. Envy could see the hard diamond-like skin protecting his body.

"Doesn't hurt." Greed replied. "Looks like your serious, I can get serious too." The Enveloping diamond like skin began to creep around him starting from the chest. Before the tranformation was complete Dante stepped in.

"Now, now kids. I asked you for a favor, now get to it." Dante replied sternly, "Envy, I'm disappointed in you. Don't you want to go see your father?"

"He started it!" Envy pointed at Greed.

"Hey, hey, that's not cool." Greed replied, "I didn't start anything."

"I don't care who started it." Dante replied clapping her hands together and tapping the floor, the crater instantly vanished replaced by shiny and polished tiles. Her alchemy was impressive. Greed gave another whistle.

"Wow, cool." Greed replied in astonishment. He tapped the floor with his foot.

"Don't expect to do it, idiot." Envy replied, "You're not human, you don't have a soul. Therefore, you can't do alchemy."

"What? Really?" Greed asked, "What a bummer..."

"So, Greed... will you help Envy find Hohenheim?" Dante asked.

"..." Greed paused. "Well... Not like I care. But I guess there's nothing else to do so..." He stared at Dante, "Yeah, I'll go find him."

"Really? How nice..." Dante smiled, "By the way Greed, you really should be more Considerate... you are part of this family, and you WILL find him..."

"Welcome to the family." Envy replied shaking in laughter.

"..." Greed looked away for a moment, then shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, family's nice and all..."

"Come on, Idiot." Envy replied grabbing Greed's ear, "The sooner we find Hohenheim, the better!" The Two Homunculus' left Dante's presence. Dante stared oddly as the two exited out of the House and walked through the garden below. She could hear their constant squabbling from below.

"Get off my Ear, you old Hag!" Greed yelled.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Envy screamed back.

"Really?" Dante sighed, "They act so much like children... well..." She turned around and pulled out the small envelope from her dress. "Hohenheim... my love, looks like you didn't forget me afterall..." Dante read the old love letter from inside the Envelope and also it came with a present. Glowing a bright crimson in her hand she held it up, a Stone made of pure Human lives. The Philosopher's Stone... It was maybe half of the Stone, but sure enough here it was. The Stone that could bring her immortality.

"Just you wait, Hohenheim... I'll be waiting." Dante giggled.

* * *

Ok, so here's the Story in the baddy's point of view. Was it good? Boring? Stupid? Let me know! If I get any reviews or anything maybe I'll continue the story... Or I might just be bored and do it anyway. Please Read and Review! 

LOVE GREED! (Cried so much when he died... Cried even more when I read the manga...) To all you Greed fans, the Manga is 10x more SADDER! Love Fansubs See ya laters!


	2. The Feud between two

**_House of the Homunculi_**

**Rated T for Teens**

_Violence, Profanity and Language, some suggested themes._

_ Disclaimer: "I, psychodog, do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I wish I did but I don't.  
This fabulous Anime was created by Hiromu Arakawa-sensei." _

Envy: "Yeah, you hear that? The spotlight is on us! Not that Fullmetal shorty! First this fanfic! Tomorrow, the WORLD!"

Greed: "Mind reading the stupid intro in the previous chapter? it says he might make an appearance as well as others."

Envy: "What? No way! But the Title is House of the Homunculi! Not House of the Super Hyper Midgets! Shit, I got excited for nothing..."

Greed: "Yeah, whatever..."

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_**The Small Synopsis about Homunculi! **_

_Side Note:_ Ever heard of those stories? About monsters and heroes that your parents read to you when you were little? Maybe even back then you were afraid of the monsters that hid in your closet? Or maybe under your bed? Well let's get back to reality, **THESE MONSTERS DON'T EXIST**. Never did, never had. But what am I saying? Monsters don't hide under your bed and in your closets! That would be gross! Monsters don't like your smelly gym socks and and your old toys. And they find little enjoyment in scaring kids, let alone eat them... well maybe from time-to-time they might get hungry but... hey so do we. If we call monsters, monsters for eating us, then what do cows call us when we eat steaks? Or... if your a vegetarian then what do vegetables call you? (Of course Vegetables don't talk... but hey, what if they did?) That's the point, we don't say anything because that's life! The Monsters I'm talking about look, act and think like we do. From the mere sight, we might even think they are human. From looking at them, you'd think they were just like us...

Back to the Point, what I'm saying is _Monsters do exist_. Some of us are just not aware of it. But hey, you don't have to take my word on it. **Homunculus**, man made humans that were created by humans, not by god, not by your parents... these creatures were created by human hands. The term Homunculus is best referred to as "Human-like"... Because man is created in God's image we believe that we can be like God. Foolishly, we attempt to do the impossible. Our mistakes, Our ignorance borns a creature of "Sin". A mistake that is done again and again...

But you got to admit, For Sins... Some of them are darn Sexy. XD

_**Characters**_

**_Hohenheim of Light_**- Well more of a title than a name, but we only know him as this. Most of you know him as the father of Edward and Alphonse Elric as well as the Husband of Trisha Elric. Well that's all fine and dandy, but he is much more... This man lived for many Centuries along with Dante. A Real lady's man and he also had a relationship with Dante, herself! He is also the father of Envy, and an extremely skilled Alchemist. He made the Philosopher's stone not just once but twice!  
**Role in the Play: The "Prick" to Envy, Father of Edward, Alphonse, and Envy, Dante's lover and the Creator of the Philosopher's stone **

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: The Feud between Two **_

_**Act II: Moving your Ass forward**  
_

_Setting: The Forest_

Envy swiftly made his way through the woods. Beyond the woods, is a mountain, beyond that mountain is the wasteland, beyond that is the desert, and even farther is the City of Xerxes. Envy couldn't help but smile, _Hohenheim, Hohenheim that bastard is in Xerxes... So close... I'll get you! I'll Kill you!_ Envy was ecstatic with happiness. He waited so long, countless centuries to get his revenge on him. If that old fart was going to die then Envy was the one to do it! He could dream about it, yes Envy does dream, about the blood running through his hand as he murders that man... Not only was he close, but Xerxes was destroyed! The thought of humans dying brought a chill down his spine. The day couldn't have gotten better! _Well... except for maybe the birth of that bastard, Greed. That could have been WAY better. Stupid dumbass, right when he learns to walk, that guy is giving me a freaking headache_.

Envy swiftly jumped from tree to tree, it was much faster and it also made him look way cooler. The Road was for losers. His agile moves were impressive, moving with relative ease, it was like being an Acrobat. Being a Homunculus was so much fun... Envy was Excited... so Excited that... Nothing could ruin it for him. But... I stand corrected.

"YOU SLOW DUMBASS!" Envy yelled, "Get your ass moving, already!" The Homunculus, Greed was slowly walking down the path. The road for "losers" as Envy called it. Greed's hands were in his pockets, his shoulders slouched forward. It was as if he was taking a stroll in the park, rather than looking for a man to kill. Greed looked up at Envy who was sitting, perched upon a branch.

"What's the rush?" Greed asked. He didn't see what was so great, nor exciting about tracking some Old guy in a Ghost Town. Greed didn't like being pushed, let alone by some guy with terrible gender-confused fashion sense. He'd rather go find something more fun to do.

"Get yer ass moving or else I'll kick it..." Envy hissed. "I was right, You're nothing but dead weight!"

"Well, sorry, Not like I wanted to come." Greed replied coolly, "Just looking at you makes me want to puke some red stones out."

"You're just jealous because I look way younger, and way cuter!" Envy replied with a grin, "Now, hurry up!"

"Cute as a demonic little monkey can get..." Greed mumbled. "Old hag..."

Envy backflipped back on the branch, "Or maybe, poor little Greedy baby is tired from all the walking." Envy replied mockingly, "Does little baby want a piggy back ride? Does little baby's puny little legs feel tired?" Greed stared up confused at Envy, this guy was just pushing it... luckily, Greed wasn't that easily intimidated by such remarks.

"Now that you mention it." Greed replied with a smile, his razor sharp teeth showing, "I would be happy to let you carry me."

Envy's only reply was a tossed branch that hit Greed in the forehead. It showed little harm to the homunculus, therefore Envy jumped off the tree and ripped it out of the soil. His hands gripping the gnarled roots, he swung it as hard as he could at the cocky bastard. The Slam echoed in the forest and terrified birds flew out of the trees from such a loud impact. Greed stood unmoved, he scratched his ear and looked up at Envy.

"Hey, hey..." Greed replied, "I have feelings too you know..."

"Don't make me rip something out of your rib cage." Envy replied, "Now hurry it up!"

"What's in it for me?" Greed asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Envy replied in disblief.

"I am greedy, afterall..." Greed laughed, "Unless you've forgotten! And I don't come cheap!"

"How about, if you move a little faster I won't permanently mutilate you?" Envy asked, his patience waning thin.

"You got to do better than that." Greed replied, "What you got, Envy?"

"Grrr! This is Ridiculous!" The homunculus muttered, Envy reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone, The small glittering Catalyst in his fingers. "How about this?"

Greed stared at it for a moment. His eyes widened, as if the Stone themselves were all the treasure in the world. It was mesmerizing... It was delicious looking...Like an oasis in the desert. He wrenched his eyes away from the stone, as if it was painful, and looked away.

"I don't want it." Greed replied quickly. Envy knew, no homunculus could resist the Red stone. It was like candy to a small child, they loved it! They wanted it! Greed was no exception... These stones brought him life, these stones gave him power, these stones gave them strength.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" Envy asked with a pushing tone. (Man, he's really picking at him, isn't he?) "Are you _positive_?"

"I said I don't want it!" Greed yelled angrily; his hand swatting at the First Homunculus. Greed's hand began to shake in anger...

"You're lying!" Envy sang amusingly, "You know you want it... just admit it." Envy's taunting was ripping Greed up from the inside. Greed felt the sharp pain and desire screaming at him, tormenting him...

"Don't think you can bribe me." Greed looked away. But from the corner of his eye he watched as Envy began to toss the small stones from one hand to another, swiftly he dangled them, playing with them. Juggling them tauntingly from hand-to-hand. "Where'd you get those...?" Greed asked annoyed.

"Don't blame me, you dropped it. Your lost. So I did Dante the favor of picking them up." Envy laughed, "My, how strong... HAH! You should have eaten them while you can, So why not take them for myself...?" Envy mused, he put the stone in his mouth with a loud crunch and swallowed it. Licking his lips, "Mighty tasty aren't they? You know you want it."

"You Bastard..." Greed spat.

"Annoying the shit out of you is so much fun." Envy sang, "So be a good Pet and move faster! Then maybe I'll think of _sharing_..."

"How can I trust you?" Greed asked cautiously, Envy wasn't one to share.

"That hurt." Envy replied with a smile, "You don't even trust your own half-brother?"

"Sorry, brother or not, you're still a two-faced bastard." Greed shot back.

Envy smiled, it was so much fun torturing lesser creatures. He pulled out a single stone and watched in delight as Greed's greedy little eye followed the sparkling red stone. "We'll see how much you really want this, than you won't have a choice but to trust me."

"What are you planning?" Greed asked irritated.

"Not too bright, are you?" Envy asked, he flicked the small red stone into a bush, "Fetch!"

Greed couldn't hold back, his body reacted on his own. His instincts drove him, his hunger pushed him, his desire forced him. Before Greed could even realize it, he was in the bush, his hands digging furiously for the small red stone. Greed couldn't believe how helpess he was, so much weakness. His hands grabbed for the imcomplete Philosopher's stone and even though he forced his mouth not to open, his hands jammed it down his throat. He began to hungrily eat it up, his body craving for some more. Envy laughed from the branch, Greed began to choke.

"Whew, that was fun... looks like you really like them, huh?" Envy asked.

Greed froze, after eating it, he experiences such pain... his mind begins to hurt and his helplessness grew. He was controlled by these stones, like a child... weak and frail.

"You really are pretty weak," Envy laughed, "See? Now be a good boy and listen to your big brother..."

"Stupid..." Greed gasped clutching his stomach, "Stupid bitch... I'll... I'll kill you... I swear..."

"If you move faster, I'll let you have some more... _deal_?" Envy asked.

Greed pulled his hands out of his pocket, his hands clenched into a fist. "Old hag..." Greed muttered. His hunger was killing him, even more so than usual, he was afterall Greedy. He stood back up, regaining his composure. Greed got up and quickly jumped on the branch of a tree, his back slouching as his legs crouched on the branch. He did it with relative ease and in a second he and Envy were jumping from branch to branch. Greed was remarkably swift.

"Nice one." Envy whistled, "You learn pretty quickly."

"..." Greed only stared angrily at Envy, This brat was not only _annoying_, but he pissed the living shit out of him. Greed had the sole desire to smash that brat's head with his fist... but he knew. As long as Envy had those red stones, Greed was helpless... Greed's body wasn't fully developed as of yet. He may look human but his body still needed more energy, more food, more _power_. This was Dante's way of keeping a leash on him, to make sure he was kept in line... Like a cage. Greed couldn't take it... _someday_... He thought, _someday I'll free myself from this prison_... His greed wasn't satisfied... not when he was with Dante.

**_Act III: The Big bad Brawl_**

_Setting: Dublith City  
_

Dublith, The City in the Southern region. Envy and Greed could have easily passed through the Forest and over the mountain to reach the Great Eastern Desert, but Envy didn't feel like it. Not only was climbing up a mountain, a pain in the ass but he had no desire to bribe Greed as of yet. Luckily, they could easily pass through the border by going on a train. Dublith was created recently. many people began to flock from Central to this City in the south. Not only was the weather nice... bright sun, nice beaches, beautiful country side and woods, but it was a good oppurtunity for business. The place was filled with people, Greed who was curiously looking around never saw this many people before. Afterall, he was just born a few days ago...

"_Oooh_, nice..." Greed whistled eyeing a young woman passing by. She was wearing a mini-skirt and a very thin top. "I could get use to this place."

The Streets were packed with markets. There were different kinds of merchandise, from guns to food. Greed's eye began to hungrily stare at all the splendors. Anything that caught his eyes from women, to jewelry were targets. Also, the Sun wasn't so bad, lots of young ladies were around, tanning and having a nice cup of red whine at the cafes. Greed poked a gold chain, embedded with sapphires that were hanging from the nearest business stand. Real nice things was what he wanted, and this stuff was _nice_.

"Quit your sightseeing and get moving..." Envy smacked Greed in the head, "We can terrorize the humans later."

"Huh?" Greed asked looking up, "But that's no fun..."

"We're not here to have _your _fun," Envy replied with a smirk, "We're here to get that bastard, _Hohenheim _and give me _my _fun."

"Selfish bitch..." Greed mumbled. He tucked his hands into his pocket and slouched, following the small, wild haired, homunculus. He looked grouchy, Greed walked past a bunch of really nice things. Jewelry, expensive pocket watches, a bar, young ladies... and did I mention _really nice looking young ladies_. he wanted them sooo badly, but look at him, poor Greed walking past them. Missing out on his _fun_.

Envy tapped Greed in the back, "Don't worry about it, maybe if you ask nicely Dante will give you an allowance." Envy giggled.

"How much is allowance?" Greed asked somewhat intrigued by the thought of money.

"2,000 Cens a month." Envy replied coolly.

"That's not enough!" Greed yelled angrily, "What does she think I am? Some kind of stupid child?"

"Hey be grateful, she is your mother afterall." Envy replied putting his hands behind his head as he strolled down the street.

"Hmph," Greed spat, "You can barely buy anything with 2,000 Cens! It's like pocket change!" (Remember kids, you can buy a steak at Izumi's butcher shop for 110 Cens!) Greed was a fully grown, well sort of fully grown guy.

"Well maybe if you behave like a good dog, Your mom might give you a raise in your allowance." Envy answered.

"Mom... HAH. What bullcrap is she pulling?" Greed spat, "Homunculi don't have mothers."

"Now your catching on." Envy giggled, "I just remembered! Dante was more or less your wife in your past life!" Greed was obviously angered.

"Shut up." Greed mumbled.

"Well, Quit your complaining will you?" Envy replied tauntingly, "Or else I might put an actual doggy leash around your throat."

"You wouldn't dare." Greed threatened. The idea of a leash, of bondage, ticked him off beyond compare.

"Oh?" Envy laughed, "You want a muzzle with that leash? Your bark is more harder than your bite."

"Then how about I bite!" Greed yelled throwing his clawed fist at Envy. The Green haired Homunculus quickly backflipped out of danger. There were a few screams from the women in the background.

"Too slow!" Envy laughed, he smiled and transformed himself into Greed himself. The townspeople stared astonished, two guys who looked exactly the same were fighting each other! To avoid unnecessary attention Envy jumped on top of one of the Roofs on a nearby Stone building. Greed soon followed. The Two exchanged quick blows, Envy, in the form of Greed taunted from up above. "Kind of hard to catch up, eh Ultimate Shield? Is Big brother too fast for you? Do you want big brother to slow down for the little baby?"

"Shut your mouth!" Greed yelled aiming another fist at Envy. Envy giggled histarically as he dodged the heavy blows, "Get down here!" Greed commanded.

"Why should I?" Envy asked sticking his tongue out.

"Old hag!" Greed shouted, "I'll kick your sorry Ass!"

"Oh?" Envy asked, "Bring it on, little baby! If you can catch me that is!"

"Get back here and fight!" Greed hissed.

"How do you expect to fight?" Envy giggled evilly, "When you can barely even touch me."

The Ultimate Shield continued to persue the imposter. Envy began to jump across rooftop to rooftop, contently moving forward. It was fun teasing Greed, he wasn't too bright as of yet. He quickly led him towards the train station, so easy to manipulate. It was kind of like humans, Greed was still _too _human. Envy could steer him like a dumb donkey by the nose. Envy was too preoccupied by the fun of it all that he didn't notice Greed caught up to him. His little half brother was undoubtedly pissed off. Envy blinked, Greed was right in front of his face. "_Got you_." Greed smiled evilly, the similar smile Envy usually had. The Ultimate Shield punched Envy in the face with all his might.

Envy was tossed backwards by the force and with a loud "**CLANG**" He hit a massive Water Tower. The Water tower broke easily from the massive impact. Envy broke through the steel shell as the water rushed out of the massive tank. Greed, slowly walked up to the tank, his hands in his pocket. Envy, shocked from the impact was already returned to his normal form. His hand grabbed the hole he created as he slipped out.

"You little pest..." Envy hissed, he was chuckling slightly. A small trail of blood on his face.

"What's wrong Envy? Is taunting getting boring for you?" Greed asked coolly.

"You shit head," Envy chuckled, "How dare you hit my cute face...?"

"Cute?" Greed laughed, "Looks like the face of an old hag! Well Coulda fooled me, no wonder you wanted to steal my face!"

"Cocky bastard..." Envy spat out some blood, "I'll teach you a lesson..."

"Huh?" Greed looked up.Without a moment's hesitation Envy attacked Greed head on, his legs spinning as he kicked Greed on the side of his head. Greed blocked it with his shield and jumped backwards. The little Green haired palm tree was getting serious all of a sudden. Greed smiled as the little wild haired monkey was angry, _he deserved it_. The Little monster was merciless. He even shot a few punches at the Ultimate Shield. Greed, who was enjoying it, found Envy easier to hit. Greed no longer had to chase the palm-tree-head to give him a few smacks in the cranium.

"I bet that face isn't even yours!" Greed taunted back, "How about you show me your real face, huh?"

"Shut up!" Envy screamed.

"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve." Greed whistled, "What's the matter, Envy? Is your _real face_ that ugly?"

"I'll kill you!" Envy yelled punching Greed in the face. Even without the shield, his face could barely be scratched. He felt the impact of Envy's heavy punch on his right cheek.

"You have to do better than that." Greed laughed. "Come on Envy, give me the best you got!"

"You'll regret that." Envy smiled evilly, "You asked for it..." Suddenly the bottom of his body began to change, Envy transformed. From the foot up, he slowly became a beautiful young woman. Greed stared slightly bewildered. Sure the woman was beautiful, but it was also the body of Dante... Greed couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed and confused. Envy's evil smile magnified the beauty and the creepiness of Dante.

"What's wrong, Greed?" Envy asked, "You're not gonna hit back?"

Greed scratched his head, "Err... I don't hit women... even if one is really a guy."

"Really now?" Envy asked.

"Yeah..." Greed mumbled scratching his head nervously, "It's not my thing, to hit girls... but I have a question?" Envy paused staring curiously at Greed. "Like... how can you stand dressing up like a woman? Power or not... that's kind of creepy..." Greed mumbled.

"You idiot..." Envy clenched his fist.

"Maybe your use to it since you like the whole tights and skirt thing and all..." Greed replied uncomfortably, "But yeah, sorry It's no fun hitting women, Maybe hitting _ON _them is fun but sorry, I'm not a wife beater."

"Ah, that's a pity," Envy's hand turned into a long thin Knife, "Too bad I won't be so curteous." Without a moment's hesitation while Greed's shield was down, Envy lunged the Blade into Greed's stomach. Greed choked as the blade pierced through his tough, yet vulerable skin. "Softy..." Envy whispered with a smile.

"You little... bitch..." Greed choked as some oozing red liquid leaked from the wound. It wasn't blood, on the contrary, it was a small amount of his consumed Red stones.

"Without your precious shield, piercing you like this is _easy_. Now why don't you go cool your head for a while." Envy tossed Greed's body in a nearby river. "Have a nice swim, Greed!"

"You little bastard!" Greed yelled, he began to drift down the river, His arms flailing around in the water. "I can't swim yet!"

Envy giggled, "Start learning!" He watched contently as Greed was pushed away by the current and gone from sight. Envy couldn't help but laugh himself silly. Maybe later he'll go pick up the poor idiot. The Sky was red, Sun down was soon upon them.

"What to do? What to do?" Envy began to wonder, "Oh well, I don't care." Envy got up and jumped down from the Rooftops, "That dumbass can go sleep with the rats, as for me? I'm getting myself a nice room." Without a care in the world Envy headed for the inn at Dublith, ready to go rent himself a nice room, and a nice meal too.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Yay! This chapter has TWO Acts! Woohoo! Ok, anyway... I should list the things that are true. So you guys can get the facts and fictions straight x. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I appreciate some reviews too... err... or maybe I'm asking too much? Anyway, it's funny how I make them fight so many times XD. Though, sadly Envy is the one who usually wins. Anyway Reviews please! 

Envy: "Don't put your hopes up."

Psychodog: "What? Why not?"

Envy: "Your story sucks, the only good parts are with me in it! Why the hell do I have to share the spotlight with that dumbass!"

Greed: "Hey! It's partially my story too! You bastard, you threw me into the river!"

Psychodog: "ok, ok, calm down...! So how come my story doesn't deserve reviews?" (cries)

Greed: "Because All the Reviews are mine!" (maniacal laughter) "Also, neechan, how come he always wins?"

Psychodog: "There, there, Greed-sama, you'll get your spotlight soon."

Envy: O.O You assholes! Don't show that idiot sympathy! I can beat all of you! HEY! DONT CLOSE THE CURTAIN ON ME! STOP IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?

Curtain closes

* * *

**_Anyway... Let's go to the facts so far. These facts are true, or maybe extremely good hunches... mainly facts. SUPER SPOILER BEWARE! Most of these are the backbone of the story._**

**_ Educate yourself! Become a Full Metal Alchemist Expert! _**

-Greed is approximately 200 years old. He is the second Homunculus, created by Dante. I'm guessing he's a ressurected one of Dante's late husbands... because...yeah... in one of the epp Dante says she had many, many husbands. That's a pretty big clue. He's rebellious, independent etc. etc.

-Envy was the first homunculi, over 400 years old. Created by Hohenheim of Light, died from Mercury poisoning when he was a baby and was abandoned after Hohenheim found out that he was an abomination. Not long after, Hohenheim destroyed Old Central City by creating the Philosopher's Stone. Note, he is HOHENHEIM and DANTE'S Son...

-Xerxes vanished in one night. This was from Hohenheim creating another Philosopher's Stone. The people of Xerxes attempted to create it and thus was destroyed. Because of this, Alchemy was banned in Ishbal. Xerxes is, I believe between Ishbal and Central OR between Ishbal and the Eastern Country of Xing. All you have to know is that the place is gone, and that they were Alchemy fanatics.

-Hohenheim wrote a love letter to Dante along time ago. 200-400 years ago. He also sends her a piece of the Philosopher's stone to extend her life.

-Envy and Greed hate each other. True, because Envy ticks off Greed and vice versa.

-Greed hates Alchemy, this is since he was created by it and also later sealed by it. It's natural for the homunculus to hate their creators... afterall, its there fault for turning them into messed up creatures. Envy hates Hohenheim, Greed hates Dante, Sloth hates Edward, Wrath hates izumi, etc.

-Homunculi don't live long in their mutilated state. Like the deformed baby of Izumi and when Edward tried to ressurect their mom. That ugly form? Yeah... they don't live long in that state. Feed them a few Red Stones and they'll slowly turn more powerful and can keep their own form. Red Stones are highly concentrated and crystalized humans.

-Homunculi are weakened by their old body parts of the person they failed to ressurect. Envy later seals Greed with the use of Greed's skull...

-Dante extends her life by implanting her soul in other people's bodies. More likely the young, beautiful ones because she is a very selfish... and conceited... yeah. She did it many times, less than 10 more than once. xD (It's a good thing that Izumi left Dante's services because if she didn't, Izumi would have been Dante's next target.)

-Also I have no idea approximately when Greed became rebellious. All I know is that he couldn't satisfy his greediness when he was tied to Dante. Therefore he turned against her and was sealed 140 years ago. Greed didn't like to be sealed, nor did he want to be human, therefore he chose death over imprisonment. Edward Elric brought him to his demise. (Though he would have killed Edward if Dante didn't suck the Red stones out of him, and IF those stupid bones weren't there) You can chop his head off and he doesn't die, so stabbing him probably won't do much either, damn red stones... if they WERENT sucked out.

**More facts as we move on in the story x) Stay in touch. **


	3. Disturbing Memories

**_House of the Homunculi_**

_Disclaimer: What was I going to say...?  
Err... Oh yeah, Hello everyone! I would happily announce that...  
I don't own Full Metal Alchemist!  
Not Greed, my love... (nuuuu!)  
Not Envy, thank god...  
Nor any of the other homunculi... _

_

* * *

**Introduction**_

_**About Envy **_

Yeah, for some reason I always have an introduction. I guess it's my own personal drabble space. Anyway back to the topic... Envy, everyone's favorite palm tree, crossdressing, homicidal Homunculus. Personally, I don't really like him because he killed Maes Hughes, but that's beside the point. He's still a homunculus and everyone seems to like him, I guess since he's evil and looks sexy doing it. Well whatever the reason may be, the guy helps my story flow, so he's a main character in this story. Besides... you have to admit... His arguments with Greed are hilarious! And for some reason he always wins. Maybe because he's older, or smarter... well whatever the reason may be, the guy is popular and essential! I have discovered that Envy doesn't really wear a skirt at all! It's a black towel thingy draped around extremely short and black tights! We shall call it, _Tighty Skirts_!

Anyway, back to the story.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Disturbing Memories_**

**_Act IV: Reconciliation_**

_Setting: Dublith Suburbs  
_

Greed couldn't help it, the currents tugged and pushed him around. No matter how much he struggled, The Ultimate Shield couldn't swim the way he wanted too. Everywhere he looked, there was water. Water, water and more water... Not only that, but he got a lungful of water down his throat, and holding his breath was pretty difficult. The River was merciless to him, and _what more?_ Greed sinks like a **rock**. So not only was he in the bottom of the river but he was tumbling along by the current. This sucked... Nature hates him, I guess. Too many things running over and around him. Too many things running inside of him.

_Envy, that bastard._ Greed thought, _Dirty son-of-a..._

His thoughts were cut off, _Dammnit... This is no time to lose my cool!_Greed gripped the floor with his hands and slowly forced himself against the tide. Climbing the bottom of the River with his hands, using all the strength his homunculus body can muster. His body wasn't that strong yet. Even so, little-by-little he made himself across the river... little-by-little he got himself out of the wet, cold water. With a little bit of effort and alot of water down his throat, he made his way out of the river. Gasping for breath he slowly put his head down on the solid, dry ground. Land beneath him, water behind him, air around him, Saliva, riverwater and curses out of him.

Greed clenched his fists, _ENVY! That asshole!_ Greed crept his way up a hill. The ground was covered in soft grass... It seemed he drifted to the outskirts of the town. To his left he could see the flashing lights of Dublith. This must be the suburban countryside... Beyond him he could hear the whistles of a train. He coughed out some more river water.

"_Dammnit Envy... cocky little-!_" He was interruped with another cough and gasp that erupted from his mouth.

"Shit..." Greed gasped, "Must've drank atleast a gallon... urgh..." He slammed his fist into the earth. The Earth slowly crumbled, "That little monster... I'm going to pay him back _big time_ for this..."

The Ultimate Shield lay down on the grass... the Wind blowing past him. "I feel like crap..." Greed's body was pretty stiff... not enough energy. Maybe he didn't eat enough Red stones? No, this was a different feeling. "Shit, what the hell did I get myself into?" He gazed up at the dark sky... "This is so uncool..." Greed mumbled. He felt a surge of anger. _Envy, that piece of crap! He's probably laughing his little heart out! Wait, I forgot, that evil incarnation didn't have a freakin' heart! Just the mere sight of his smug little face... makes me want to Crush it!_ If he gave up now, he would just admit to defeat.

The City of Dublith was still quite busy. Normally, it's a quiet little town but sometimes it gets full of life. Street lights were lit and the main street wasn't as crowded but even so, Many activities, not known to many, go on at night. Greed walked around town, without any money there really wasn't much to do. He began to think... _Was this how it feels to be abandoned? Not like I want to be watched over by Envy but... it felt awkward_. _I feel awkward_. Greed paused, _Was this freedom? Can I do what I want now?_ So many thoughts tumbled into his mind. He angrily shook his head. _Envy will probably come looking for me... Dante wouldn't let me go that easy..._ Greed walked up another alley. His thoughts running around... that familiar feeling.

"Damn!" He slammed his fist in the wall, "I'm so freaking confused! These stupid thoughts won't leave me alone!"

The alley was quite filthy, there were garbage cans and litter everywhere. He placed his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. So many thoughts that he didn't understand. Greed walked past that alley and made his way up the street, grumbling to himself. Slowly little bits of memories began to come back to him, some of which he didn't really understand.

"What the hell am I?" Greed asked, Of course there was no answer. He shrugged, "Forget it, what do I care?" It wasn't like anyone was going to just come up to him and tell him, right? It was up to him to find the answer for himself. He walked past a group of women who were lustfully eyeing him. They were smoking some type of cigarette watching him walk up the street. Greed paid no attention, these women were not very attractive nor was he in the mood. He ignored them as if they were nothing.

"Hey there, big guy." One woman adressed Greed.

"Huh?" Greed looked up at the group of women. There were 3 or 4 of them. None very beautiful, none very young either. If he could guess they were probably in their mid 30's Early 40's... "You talking to me?" Greed asked.

"Where you goin' handsome?" One woman asked.

"Nowhere." Greed replied simply.

"Hey, how about you play with us?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, not in the mood." Greed replied waving his hand. The Homunculus walked passed them his hands in his pocket and his shoulders hunched forward

"Aww, come on! Play with us! Let's have some fun, okay?" One of the girls tugged on his arm. "Please?"

"No thanks." The Ultimate Shield answered. The women continued to flirt around him, grabbing his shoulder and coat. Greed slapped the woman's hand away and kept walking. He wanted women, alright, but not ugly old ones. Envy was enough of a crossdressing hag that he could deal with. The women were persistant and surrounded Greed.

"Play with us!" They yelled determined. "We promise to be real _gentle_." Greed was not only annoyed but angry too... ugly as they were, he was also in deep thought. What's more? They were loud... Greed didn't like Loud noises, unless it was him who made them. These women were loud and annoying.

"Didn't I say, _Get lost_?" Greed yelled. He slammed his fist into the wall, "Normally I don't hurt women but if you don't scram it'll get _ugly_." He threatened, the mere sight of them made him feel like puking some more river water out. Luckily, he held his stomach in.

Scared, the women all bolted and ran. Greed trudged forward, so many memories, so many confused thoughts. So much river water... Greed didn't like it one bit... Suddenly there was a small tap behind him. Greed felt something in his mind click in annoyance. "Didn't I say scram?" Greed asked irritated, he turned around and appeared face-to-face with Envy. Surprised, Greed jumped backwards, holding his fists up. Ready to fight. Envy merely stuck out his tongue.

"What the hell?" Greed asked surprised. "It's the ugly old bat!"

"Miss me, dumbass?" Envy asked.

"You!" Greed stared angrily at the monster. "So... you decided to show your ugly face..."

"Ugly?" Envy giggled, "I beg to differ! You're calling _me _ugly? I'm the cutest thing you'll ever see!"

"Oh please, Roadkill looks cuter than you. You're ugly just admit it." Greed sighed leaning his chin on his hands.

"Not as ugly as yours." Envy replied with another tongue sticking out. "Why are you so angry? Be grateful, you greedy idiot, I actually went to go look for you." Envy, who was hanging from a balcony flipped down next to Greed. Walking around the Ultimate shield, inspectingly. "So how was your swim? Looks like you made it out in one piece, that's good." Envy replied musingly.

"Shut up." Greed replied swatting his hand at Envy. "It's all your fault..."

"Yeah I know." Envy snickered. "But its so much _fun _torturing the living daylights out of you."

"So why'd you come back?" Greed asked, "Don't tell me you want to fight some more?"

"Hey, Hey, Calm down." Envy held up his hands, "I'm not here to fight again."

"Then...?" Greed asked impatiently.

"It would be big trouble if I lost you, you know." Envy smiled, "I would get my ass kicked good, ya know?"

"..." Greed paused.

"Grrr... Dante would probably yell at me if I lost you." Envy mumbled, "I was planning on picking you up in the morning, but I could hear her screeching in my mind... Besides you're probably hungry, right?" He reached into his pocket and began to dig up some Red stones that Dante gave him. "Here's some dinner... it's kind of like taking care of a freakin' baby..." He gave a deep sigh, "One day I terrorize humans, the next I'm babysitting a premature punk." Envy then looked down at Greed, he seemed down in the dumps. Envy tapped him in the head, "Hello? Anyone home?" Envy asked knocking on his skull. "Are you even paying attention, moron?"

"Hey!" Greed grabbed Envy in a headlock, "Who said you can touch my head, you bastard?"

"What the?" Envy struggled in Greed's arms. "Let go, moron!"

"I am not a moron!" Greed yelled grabbing the little monster's hair.

"Gah! Get off the hair!" Envy kicked Greed off, "Watch the hair, idiot!"

Greed began to laugh, "Look who's the idiot."

"Why the heck were you so down for anyway?" Envy asked. "Don't tell me your homesick, already?"

"I'm not homesick." Greed spat.

"Oh? Then maybe you miss mom?" Envy asked, "Or maybe you're feeling sick? I mean how embarrassing is that? A Homunculus that caught a cold!"

"Shut up." Greed muttered.

"Hmm? Then what's wrong? You can tell your big brother what's wrong."

"None of your business!" Greed yelled. He then grabbed his head, the pain returning... you didn't have to tell Envy what was wrong. He could see it for himself.

"Oooh, lemme guess!" Envy chuckled, "Your in that stage when your getting those pesky memories back, aren't ya?" Envy laughed, "Yeah, that's a real pain in the ass! Just give it a while and they'll pass in a few days." Envy let out a yawn, "It's a phase, it'll pass... We're not humans, so we shouldn't concern ourselves with human things."

"Ugh..." Greed grabbed his head, "They won't freakin' leave me alone!" He shook his head furiously, "These stupid things dont make any sense! What is this?"

"Memories." Envy replied, his elbow leaning on his knee. "They live to annoy us, just forget them and move on." He got up on his feet, "Well, I'm bored..." He held out the red stones out at Greed. "So...? You gonna eat or what? I bet your starving your little body out, aren't ya? The Ultimate Shield stared at the stones hungrily... Envy chuckled. "Eat up, it's good for you... Eat as much as you can, your body is still vulnerable, Eat them all and those pesky memories won't hurt so bad anymore."

"What are you planning?" Greed asked suspiciously.

"Planning?" Envy laughed, "I'm not planning anything! I'm giving you dinner!" Envy shook his head, "Biting the hand that feeds you, Greed, Biting the hand that feeds you..." Greed only stared venomously at Envy. The Green-haired Homunculus sighed, "Look, as of now your body depends on these pretty little gems... after you eat a few more than you won't be so dependent on it. You'll be happy, you'll be stronger, you'll feel better. Anything your greedy little heart wants, you'll get. Trust me."

"Trust you? I smell something foul..." Greed growled, "It reaks of deception."

"Oh?" Envy asked.

"Fine, but... Anything funny then I'll hit you hard." he grabbed the stones from Envy's hand.

Envy shrugged. Greed began to greedily eat the small Red gems, they tasted so good, so sweet. The Each human life that were embedded in these stones began to give him strength, intelligence, memories. His eyes began to sharpen and his body grew stronger. Envy whistled, "Hungry ain'tcha, that's good..."

Greed finished eating the small stones. He clutched his stomach again... again that pain returned. That feeling was sharp and biting... He gave a sharp groan, as if someone was twisting both his mind and body... It hurts so much, too much. Envy only smiled at the pained Homunculus, "That's good..." Envy whispered, Greed's eyes widened at his words, "...Now you really are a part of this family, and 'she' will have total control. Just like back then..." Greed felt his spine crack, the memories rushing back to him. The pain was too much, so much that he was lost.

"Y-you..." Greed spat at Envy, "You bitch..."

_**Act V: Reminescence of the Past**_

_Setting: The Gate_

Greed felt his life flashing in his head... so many memories, so many thoughts. He could hear words, whispers... they were all speaking in his ear. Those creatures beyond that accursed gate...As if enjoying it, they began to whisper everything, show him everything. Greed was filled with so many memories, so many thoughts that his mind began to crack... He could then see Envy... Envy stood before him, those accursed creatures were gone. Envy smiled, but said nothing.

"You!" Greed lunged forward but Envy merely disappeared. "What did you do?" Greed demanded.

"She wants you to see, Greed." Envy smiled, "She wants you to remember, the easiest way is to eat the stones... they'll make her control on you much stronger..."

"No..." Greed stood before the gate. Slowly he began to see the past, remember the past. They seemed so familiar... as if buried in his mind. And for a good reason, he didn't want to remember.

**_ Flash_**

"I love you..."

A couple hugged each other. Greed recognized this house... it was that of Dante's. His eyes widened when the two faces were revealed to him. One was himself, no... it merely looked like him. The One that Greed was failed to resurrect... They looked the same. Same face, hair, body... the only difference was that the human wasn't as well built, nor the eyes the same. The man had kind eyes... real eyes... Greed touched his own face. _He was a fake... everything was a fake_.

The two looked so happy... Dante, almost too happy. She put on an evil smile. But the man was in love with her... Blind. Greed stared in horror, He can't stop the flow of events.

_Blind..._

_Fake..._

_Illusion... _

"I love you too." Dante replied hugging him. Her twisted smile was unseen... Fake words. There was no love. He was not her first love, not her first husband... nor was it her last.

_**Flash**_

"My love?" Dante asked.

"Dante!" The man called out. He stormed into the room, blood leaking from his mouth. He was tattered and beat.

"What's the matter, dear?" Dante asked in a fake-yet-confused expression.

"Dante! What's happening?" The man asked.

The human was older now, his late 20's early 30's. He stood before Dante. The woman merely smiled, her eyes dark... "I don't know what your talking about." Dante replied.

"You know what's going on, don't you...?" The man's eyes widened... "Dante...?"

"It was fun." Dante called back, A flash soon followed.

"Dante... why...?" The man fell on the floor. He was stabbed through... Dead. Cold. Alone. Drenched in his own blood and tears.

_That bitch..._ Greed thought, but it didn't end there. Envy who was watching interestedly, as if it was a movie, clapped.

_"Ooh, this is where I come in." Envy giggled._

Sure enough, in came Envy. Exactly the same as he is now. He opened the door and walked forward giggling at the sight of the dead body. Greed's eyes were glued to the memories. He wanted to wrench his eyes away, but he couldn't. It was just too painful...

"Ooh, I thought you said I could kill him." Envy asked, "Ugly bastard, Jeez Dante why'd you marry such a... guy? You have some pretty bad taste... you know for a woman" Envy laughed, "Ah well, there's plenty of other humans to kill."

"Heh, he was the best one yet, Envy." Dante smiled, "But still... these foolish humans could never compare to my love."

"So...? You want me to toss it out back?" Envy asked. "In a few hours the guy'll be covered in maggots."

"No, Envy." Dante replied, "I killed him _now _for a reason."

"Then...?" Envy asked.

"I'll make you a brother." Dante answered, "It's best when they look young, afterall...Heh, not to be shallow or anything, but they look better that way."

_Better that way? _Greed couldn't help but feel the hatred in him growing. _Better that way? Better that I'm dead? Is this what you call goddamn Better?_ All this anger, all this hatred...Yet, he couldn't do anything at all.

_Anger..._

_Death... _

_Farewell..._

_**Flash**_

It was dark, everything was still. He was in the library... the neat and very large room looked nostalgic, and almost evil. Beside him was Dante, his creator. From the other end of the dark room he could see a body covered by a white sheet, dead and cold. What an odd feeling it was, to see your dead, motionless, and cold body lying right in front of you. Dante stood before a basin of materials... flesh, bone, blood, whatever made up the composition of a human body. She was to commit the ultimate taboo, the resurrection of man. Greed looked away, His dead body behind him, his new body in front of him, he didn't want to see either of them.

"Humans are made of the most simple materials." Dante whispered, "That means Human are simple creatures..."

"But your human too..." Greed replied looking away.

"Silly Greed..." Dante replied, "Me? Human? I am no longer a simple human."

The Envy behind him began to laugh hysterically. The Envy in the image watched intentively at Dante, _so this was how we are born..._ Envy was thinking to himself at the moment. He was chuckling to himself. Swaying his legs back and forth as he watched from atop the spiral stairs. Dante clapped her hands, the Transmutation Circle on the floor began to glow an eerie light. The room began to shake with power as the materials in the basin began to move, blend, create. Greed can smell the foul odor of blood and flesh... It was nauseating.

_Taboo..._

_Forbidden..._

_Inhumane..._

_**Flash **_

Greed opened his eyes. He was no lonsger watching the images of his birth, _now he was born_. He was behind the mind of an abomination. Breathing was painful, everything was painful even his own heartbeat. Greed felt himself screech in pain. Words didn't come out, rather mere shrieks. Everything hurts... The smell of blood and flesh everywhere. He remembers... The dark room, the hand that feeds him... the face of Dante. They were all familiar, each and every one. His hunger and greed quickly eating up the red stones in her outstretched hand. He didn't even know it was food... but it tasted so good, every bite, every swallow.

_Abomination..._

_Monster..._

_Rebirth _

"Oy, oy." Envy pulled Greed back, Greed's face was stricken with horror. "Watch it Dumbass, If you get lost in that gate all those red stones'll be wasted."

"..." Greed can only gasp, absorbing everything that was forced into his head.

"Did it feel good?" Envy asked, "If you want, I can send you back to Dante..." Envy tapped Greed in the back, "It's alright though, Now you should understand why those filthy humans can never understand... We don't fit in you and I..."

"Dante..." Greed clenched his fist, "Dante...!"

Envy watched him intrigued, one eye open. "Calm down, be grateful, atleast... she brought you back." Envy chuckled, "She could have thrown you out, you know, like all the other husbands."

"..." Greed was silent.

"So, how about it Dumbass? Or should I say, Ultimate Shield?" Envy asked with a grim smirk on his face. "You just gonna wollow in misery, or do you want to destroy? Your choice..."

Greed began to think... wollowing in misery was a stupid idea... but destroying the world wasn't much fun either. He gave a small smirk, "What choice do I have?" He shrugged and got up. His eyes glowing with a dangerous fury. Envy smiled, this was the face of a true homunculi. Brushing the dust off, Greed looked around the streets of Dublith... the world was fascinating. So much he wanted, so much he craved... to destroy it would be pointless. Living is what mattered, right?

"Yeah, I'll come for the ride." Greed smiled. "But don't think I'll forgive you, you ugly bastard."

Envy shrugged, "You're still a dumbass."

"_What'd you call me?_" Greed yelled swiping his hand at the Palm tree.

"Dumbass! Dumbass!" Envy stuck out his tongue, "I'm cute and don't you forget, cocky dumbass!"

"Who's _cocky_?" Greed yelled.

"Here," Envy handed over a ticket.

"What's this?" Greed asked staring at the small piece of paper.

"You're train ticket, idiot." Envy replied, "The train leaves in the morning, therefore I'm getting some of my beauty sleep."

"Where are you sleeping?" Greed asked.

"The Dublith inn." Envy replied, "Your not invited. Go sleep with the rats."

"_WHAT_?" Greed yelled, "You didn't even bother to rent me out a freaking room?"

"I paid for your ticket, didn't I?" Envy yawned.

The Two Homunculi walked down the streets of Dublith. Tomorrow they'll be heading out East for Xerxes, the city that vanished in one night. They were to finish what they were set out to do, look for Hohenheim. Greed knew, he was no longer free. He was bonded to Dante, chained and caged... but Greed would follow her, he didn't know how long. Not forever, but one day he'll be free... and when that moment comes, not even Dante will know what hit her. Greed gave a yawn and scratched the back of his head. His shoulders slouched forward, his other hand in his pocket. Envy walked proudly through the streets, the same evil grin on his face. Nobody really suspected them, they blended pretty well. Except maybe Envy, but hey, alot of shady characters wander the night.

"Hey Dumbass." Envy addressed Greed.

"What do you want?" Greed asked annoyed.

"By the way, you don't get anymore dinner!" Envy laughed.

"Shut up." Greed shoved the Green haired Homunculus into a wall and walked away, his hands in his pocket, and a new goal set to work.

_To be Continued _

* * *

Hmm... Normally I put in three acts per chapter but I guess In this fanfic I could only put two. I hope no one gets offended by this. Well since I get some extra space what should I put? Hmm... Maybe some more facts that I can dig up about the other homunculi? Well, here we go! By the way, this fanfic is based more on the anime than the manga. I read the manga, and yeah... Obviously its not the same. Especially since Dante comes out, than this is deffinitely not based by Manga. 

Also, to answer one of your questions. No this is not shounen ai, GreedxEnvy. It's more of a Greed vs. Envy for the first section. When we get more in the story, Greed gets sealed and the other homunculi appear. So xD Hope you stick around till then. Also for Shounen Ai fans, sorry! I'm not good at writing stuff like that! Plus! (Hugs Greed) My Greed! Not Envy's!

Greed: "Heh, I feel special, how about you and I go out tonight for a little-!"

Envy: (Shoves Greed aside) "No one cares about that! Everyone knows they only read this fanfic because I'm in it!"

Greed: "Hey watch it!...Somebody is full of themselves..."

Envy: "SHUT UP DUMBASS! Or else I'll seal your sorry rear, here and now!"

Greed: (rubs his head) "What a loud brat you are..." (Shoves him in a wall) "Go take a nap, idiot."

Envy: "Grrr... Little bastard..."

* * *

**_More Full Metal alchemist Facts (Anime)_**

-Homunculi cannot have children! I heard rumors around the net that Envy gets pregnant, or has Edward's child or some nonsense like that. WRONG! No offense, but Homunculus' cannot reproduce like that. Pride (Fuhrer King Bradley) has a child name Salim/ Selim/ Sarem whatever because he was adopted! Homunculus' aren't THAT human because if that was the case than _whoo_, Greed'll have to distribute MANY Birth control pills. And ladies, sorry but Envy will NOT BE THE FATHER TO YOUR CHILD. Go have babies with Ed instead or something... (Oh my god I can't believe I just said that... Not that I care about Ed but... ick...)

-Homunculus cannot use Alchemy, pretty clear and simple. Wrath is an exception since he has Ed's arm and leg.

-Of all the homunculi's the only one I am not sure of is Gluttony. I have no idea when he was born, My guess is that sometime after Greed and sometime before he was sealed. I remember when Greed first met Lust she said "You already met Gluttony, Nice to meet you I'm the current Lust." Also, Gluttony was afraid of the seal in which Greed was sealed... he probably has seen it before.

- Funny thing about Lust, her lover (Scar's brother) transmuted her after reading many books on Alchemy. For Equivalent Trade he lost a body part, guess what part he lost XD. That's right, he lost his you-know-what. _How do I know?_

When Scar went to go look for his brother, and he opened he door, you could see he had all his limbs but the blood trail only stops below his waist. Later you see him walking naked through the streets of the destroyed Ishbal, notice that all his body parts are still there. Of course they wouldn't reveal his... private area... but yeah, you get the idea that its not there. Now you know why she was named Lust...

-Scar's bro was exiled and learned Alchemy in Kishiur by that old guy... pretty obvious and straight forward. It comes out in the episodes.

- Red Stones and more importantly, the Philosopher's stone is created by the condensed and collected lives of many humans. Scar's arm also collects human lives to create energy. Also known as the **Great Catalyst **the Philosopher's stone is just a massive Amplifier that speeds up and powers up Alchemic Reaction. It can only be created by the purest of substances, what's more purer than human lives and blood?

If you take Chemistry, a Catalyst is something that speeds up a Chemical Reaction but doesn't interfere with the Chemical Composition. The Philosopher's stone is just that, except stronger and in a purer form.

-Law of Conservation- Matter and Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only transferred or changed from one form to another. A 100 percent true statement but life itself isn't tied to this law, only Matter and Energy. Human Lives and souls don't abide.

Any Questions? If you have any I'll be happy to answer!

**Anyway, I guess that's enough interesting Info for now. xD Enjoy! **


	4. Moving Along

**_House of the Homunculi_**

_Disclaimer:__  
"Greetings friends, I am your comrade Psychodog. I am here to announce that I do not own Full Metal Alchemist."  
(Bows and exits)  
_

_**Introduction**_

_**The Seven Deadly Sins **_

Anywhos, I had to make changes to the last chapter to add some more detail. Editing is a pain in the rear xD But I'm so glad that people like this fanfic. Anyway... what should today's topic be about? Let's see... hmm... Err... (Psychodog takes some time to think) Ah! How about we talk about the 7 deadly sins? That's always fun! Ok so there's 7 Deadly sins, we all know and love. They are... _**Envy, Pride, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth!**_ Sometimes, I really don't understand what's so bad about these sins because everyone commits them. So I guess that means we'll all die and go to hell? I'm not quite sure. Humans are imperfect creatures... isn't that funny? Especially when we were created in God's image? Well everyone would probably think I'm a sadist so I'll stop questioning that philosophy.

Anyways, It is stated that all of the Seven Deadly Sins you commit will be punished in Hell. Well, Fire and brimstones are bad enough but now we even get EXTRA punishment for every little sin we commit. Ooh goody xD. Kinda sad, isn't it? If we are humans in the image of God then why do we all go to hell? Hey wait! I just told myself to not think about it! (Slaps self) Anyway, I shall shed some light on some of these punishments. Since Everyone loves Envy we'll start from there.

1. **Envy**- The desire for other's traits, status, abilities, situation, possessions or status. (Jealousy sucks doesn't it?)  
Punishment: You'll be dunked in _Freezing _water. Sure Hell is hot, but you'll be missing the waters of Alaska when you're done.

2. **Greed**- The desire for Material wealth or self gain. (Greed is also known as Avarice or Covetousness)  
Punishment: You'll be boiled alive in boiling Oil... Don't worry though, its the _finest, richest _Oil you could buy in the world. The only problem? It's still boiling... and _you will _still scream in Agony nonetheless... Extra crispy anyone?

3. **Gluttony**- The inordinate desire to consume more than required. (In simpler terms, eating alot until your full, or just eating alot in general. Diet plan, anyone?)  
Punishment: You'll be forced to eat rats, toads, snakes and other night crawlers... eww... just... eww... I hope you can get Soy sauce with that... and a new stomach while you're at it.

4. **Lust**- Inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body. (In other words, when you were a kid, you get scolded when you said three letters. S-E-X)  
Punishment: You'll be smothered in brimstones and fire. Ouch, prepare for the sun screen, kids Cuz that's gonna sting like crap when you're done...

5. **Pride-** One's excessive belief in their own abilities, also known as vanity. It is said to be the sin where all others are born. (You know that little feeling when you know you can do it? That overconfidence? Yeah, that's what we're talking about.)  
Punishment: You'll be broken on the wheel! Prepare to get crushed! Ouch...

6. **Wrath**- Anger, hatred, Fury, yep its all that. (They have a place for people like that... its called Anger management)  
Punishment- You'll be dismembered alive... ouch. And I though Edward had it bad... (twitch)

7. **Sloth**- Avoidance of Spiritual and Physical work. (In other words laziness, get off yer bum ass and get outside XD)  
Punishment: You get tossed on the TREADMILL OF DOOM! I wish it was that easy, rather they throw you into a pit of snakes... knowing the devils... they are probably poisonous...

Ok that's all of them. So now we know why Hell is so bad. Ick... some alot worse than others... Hmm out of the ones Listed my problems are probably Sloth, Greed and Gluttony... AHHH OMG That sucks! Boiled, Force fed and thrown in a Pit of snakes! (Krazydog Faints from it all)

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

**_Chapter IV: Moving Along  
_**

**_Act VI: Another Chance  
_**

_Setting: Dante's Manor _

Dante watched out of the window of her manor. Her two sons have yet to return. It has been 2 weeks since she first sent them out, the house was quiet and lonely. The same melancholy and nostalgic song was played in the background, the old record player replayed the song over and over... She silently watched out of the window of the large room. She could see the mountains in the distance, the trees that surrounded her home and the world that was soon to be hers. What she desired was that her sons would bring her good news about her dearly beloved. Dante patiently waited. The first step to everything is patience and endurance. Something she did well...

_Setting: The Trail _

Meanwhile... Greed and Envy made their way back from their small expedition in the East. Envy was pissed off. Their entire travel was for nothing. When the two homunculi arrived to the abandoned City of Xerxes the only thing they found was sand, ruins, sandstorms, sand, sandpits, and even more sand. No people, no clues, no Hohenheim, just sand and more sand. Envy, had the look of the devil. If he saw even one more grain of sand he would probably freeze Hell over.

"Er..." Greed mumbled shaking the sand out of his hair. "Stupid Sandstorms..."

"..." Envy began to twitch.

"Look, I got sand in my ear too! What a pain..." Greed shook the sand out of his hair and ear, unfortunately, this was in close proximity with the Green haired palm tree homunculus. Thus, the result? A Sand covered Envy.

"Mind shutting your mouth?" Envy muttered back, "Idiot, say _sand _again and my fist will be in your mouth."

"Sand in my hair, sand in my ear, sand in my eyes, sand on my jacket, sand, sand, sand." Greed replied with a sly grin. The Palm tree began to tick.

"Quit saying sand or else I'll shove sand up your-!" Envy's threat was cut short.

"Tch..." Greed spat some sand out of his mouth, "Look who's grouchy so early in the morning?"

"Why the hell is it that, even though your more obedient, you still piss me off!" Envy asked pointing an accused finger at Greed. "It's as if you were born just to annoy me!"

Greed shrugged, "Hey, I'm alive atleast. That's all that matters."

"..." Envy only stared, holding his anger inside of him as best he could.

"And for once... I'm happy to be alive." Greed replied smoothly.

"Just be quiet, and let's go home." Envy muttered walking ahead.

Greed only stared... Envy didn't pick a fight like usual. This was odd... Maybe he lost all his energy already? Greed remembered the grief stricken face of Envy as he saw the empty Ruins... Nothing but sand, loneliness and wind. Xerxes was a complete wasteland. No sign of people at all, this meant no Hohenheim as well. Envy's fury was one to behold. Envy was yelling as many swears as possible, eyes widened, slamming his fists in the sand and cursing his father's name. No... Homunculi don't have fathers. Nor do they have mothers. Only Creators. Creators they hated with all their being. Greed knew this feeling well. He hated Dante probably as much as Envy hated this 'Hohenheim'.

Envy was so determined to find his Creator that they even searched in the nearby Ishbal region as well as any other Eastern Town close by. Everywhere they went, they came up short. Everywhere they looked, this Hohenheim person wasn't there. Everytime they failed, Envy would take his anger out on the closest object, which at the moment was Greed. Envy had no patience to hit sand, the sand that slipped through his fingers and leaves his grasp. Just like Hohenheim. Talk about misplaced Anger, but Greed didn't mind. Greed placed his shield up whenever Envy wanted to thrash something. The Ultimate Shield was a useful ability, especially in these circumstances.

Nonetheless, Greed was mostly silent during the trip. With his body fully developed, he had a new objective. Dante may control him now, but his mind was still his own... atleast for now it was. They rode the train back and made their way back through Dublith. They were once again surrounded by trees and forests, above the hill was Dante's manor. Greed scowled at the thought but obediently held his comments to himself.

"Oy, get moving!" Envy called, "Or else I'll leave you behind!"

"Really..." Greed sighed to himself, "I don't know whether he's just a vengeful child, or just plain dangerous..."

"You talking about me?" Envy asked hanging from the tree branch above him.

"And what if I am...?" Greed asked.

"..." Envy stared, "Then... I don't really care." he dropped down from the branch, "I'm too angry right now... grrr... I don't know what to think!"

Greed put his hands in his pocket and slouched forward, walking up the slope. "We'll get another chance...We always do." Greed replied, "That's how we live."

"Oy..." Envy stared confused.

"What?" Greed asked. The Ultimate shield pulled out a pair of small black sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on his eyes. Xerxes was hot, too much sun, So not only to be fashionable and cool at the same time, Greed got a neat pair of shades. It also protected his eyes from the harsh desert winds. He pushed them up with his forefinger and middle finger. The sun's rays were slipping through the green foilage above.

"That's... the first smart thing you said." Envy replied.

"Hey! What are you implying? I'm smart all the time." Greed replied with a shrug, "Nobody appreciates a genius like me."

"More like a half brain twit, but it works for me." Envy ran up ahead, "By the way, Ultimate Dumbass."

"Uh?"

"You know she is gonna kill us for not finding him." Envy snickered, "We are so gonna get our ass kicked."

"Really?" Greed scratched his head, "Great... a violent, tough chick... just what I need..." He sarcastically muttered.

Slouched forward and unenthusiastically Greed made his way up the slope. Envy, who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch followed the trail up the hill. The Forest was peaceful, quiet, only the rustle of leaves and the soft chirruping of birds could be heard. Too much nature for the two Homunculi's taste, Envy perferred swimming in a sea of dead bodies (preferably Hohenheim's) and Greed would rather be surrounded by women... They were two seperate entities created in the same exact way, so why was it that they were not human? All humans are seperate entities, and yet born in their same way as well, right? Everyone's different yet the same...

The two homunculi had the answered. Envy knew, he could never fit in with humans. He was a monster, he was born to be supreme. Greed doesn't fit in as well... it was up to him to find a place to belong in this world. Both of their answers couldn't possibly be found here, with Dante. The Two passed right by Dante's garden and headed straight for the front entrance...Envy impatiently knocked on the door. There was silence. The sound of his knocks echoed in the house, maybe nobody was home? The two homunculi stared at each other, then shrugged.

"Is she taking a nap or something?" Greed asked. "Or is it that her age has finally caught up to her?"

"Ehh... maybe she wasn't expecting us back." Envy replied, "Who knows?"

"Should we just bust in?" Greed asked.

"Hmm?" The two stared, the door creaked open slightly. A young looking girl peeked out, she had light brown hair and was wearing a maid's outfit. She gave a small gasp at the two homunculi and slipped behind the door. She looked no older than 14... (Don't worry she doesn't play a major role at all, So no Mary Sue crap XD, Let alone, I'm too lazy to give her a name anyway.)

"What the heck?" Greed replied, "Who's the kid?"

"I dunno, I've never seen her before."

The door opened once more, and the girl bowed politely. "My apologies! U-umm... Welcome home!"

The Two homunculi stared... _What the hell is going on...?_

**_Act VII: A Mother's Greetings_**

_Setting: Dante's Manor_

"Welcome home!" The girl replied bowing.

The Two Homunculi stared... Greed scratched his head somewhat confused, somewhat...well... confused. Envy just stared unenthusiastically at the girl who welcomed them home. _A girl? What the heck was Dante up to?_ There was nothing very extroadinary about the girl, she looked like... well... a girl. Like every other human. She smelled like every other human too. But then again, Envy saw every human the same. Inferior, disgusting and foolish creatures they were. Foolish creatures that killed each other off, easily overcome with useless emotions, Easy to manipulate. And these people were supposed to be created in God's image? Feh, that's funny...

"Who the heck are you?" Greed asked rather bluntly at the girl.

"Ah..." The girl paused, "I'm working here as Lady Dante's apprentice."

"Name?" Greed asked.

"Err...well..." The girl replied nervously.

"What's wrong kid? Cat chewed off your tongue or something?" Greed asked. He heard this phrase from someone in the streets of Dublith.

"The phrase is 'Cat got your tongue,'" Envy corrected him, "Dumbass, not 'Cat chewed up your tongue'."

"Whatever." Greed replied, "So, what's wrong kid? _Cat got your tongue_?"

"A Cat...? O-oh no, not a cat!" She replied nervously. The girl was extremely pale and extremely shy... she looked as if she would faint any second. "I...I'm..."

"Screw the details, where's Dante?" Envy asked rudely.

"Ah yes!" The girl cleared her throat, "Lady Dante was expecting you two, please..." She opened the door to let them in, "This way..." The girl led them to the library, the massive room where Greed was born. The Marble floor was highly polished, the Spiral Staircase and the Shelves filled the with books made the room have a gothic feel. Dante sat by the window, she smiled as they walked in. She looked the same, same golden hair, young face, same treacherous heart. Greed acted as if this was the first time they met... he was afterall, not able to lay a finger on her. The Red stones wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow it. The room was filled with that foul stench, that aroma, that strong perfume... in the background he could hear that disgusting song. _How appropriate_.

"Welcome back, Children." Dante replied with a small smile, in her hands was a small book and a pen. "I missed you two very much. I'm glad that both of you look well."

Greed raised his hand and greeted, "Yo."

"That's right, that's right." Envy replied.

"We're back from..." Envy spotted the girl by the door, "_Our trip_."

"Ah, I see." Dante looked up at the young girl, "Please, dear, you are excused."

"Yes ma'am." The girl replied disappearing out of the room.

"Who's the kid?" Greed asked. "You're new friend?"

"You can say that." Dante replied. "So, how was your trip? Did you find anything useful? _Did you find him?_"

"No." Envy replied simply.

"No?" Dante asked slowly, almost dangerously, "_What do you mean, no?_" Her fingers tightened around the small book in her grasp. "Hohenheim wasn't there? He wasn't at Xerxes?" Dante asked. The two slowly shook their heads. They saw for themselves, the Ruins of Xerxes were completely empty, no signs of life at all. All of the people were gone, they were all _sacrificed_. Dante bit her lip in anger... She lost him again... Hohenheim slipped through her grasp again. "Was there anything at all? Envy? Greed?"

"He got away..." Envy replied bitterly, "The bastard got away..."

"Nothing but sand, stone, sand and more sand." Greed replied. The Ultimate Shield sat himself on one of the tables, Envy climbed the Spiral Staircase and sat on the railing looking down on the room. "No sign of this Hohenheim guy... only empty ruins and sand." Greed answered.

"Pity... so Hohenheim has eluded us again." Dante bit her lip, "Hohenheim..."

"You want me to go back out and find him?" Envy asked, "I don't mind..." His voice became darker, more evil as his voice dwindled to a mere whisper. "I don't mind at all... I'll search everywhere... everywhere to hunt you down... to drag your body through hell again..." Envy gave a chuckle, "You can't run forever... I will find you eventually. And then... And then I'll be so happy to kill him slowly... painfully... excrutiatingly... Tear every limb, one by one until you beg for mercy..."

"Oy envy." Greed replied from below he waved his hand at the Palm tree head, "Calm down, will you?"

Envy's eyes widened in anger, "_This has nothing to do with you!_" He shrieked, "_What do you know about Revenge, Dumbass_?"

Greed shrugged, "Nothing to do with me, yeah... that's it." Greed called up to Envy, "But you look like a fool, ya know?"

"You shut up!" Envy jumped down from above and landed on top of Greed. The Green haired Homunculus slammed his fists continuously at Greed's head, Greed blocked with the shield on his face... Not even Envy's fist can break through the Diamond-like exterior. Envy's eyes were wide with anger and rage. "DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL!"

"Envy!" Dante called.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Envy shrieked. Ignoring Dante's words once more. He was about to aim another blow but Greed grabbed the palm tree's wrist twisting back. The Ultimate Shield had the same treacherous smile. The smile of a Homunculi.

"Yo." Greed pushed his arms back, "Calm down..."

"No! No! No!" Envy yelled pushing back harder.

"Envy!" Dante called again, she clapped her hands together as the Marbe floor turned into dangerous Spikes around Greed's body. Envy quickly jumped aside gasping in anger. "Calm down, Envy!" Dante commanded, "Be patient, Hohenheim will return to us! Greed, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Greed got up on his feet, brushing the dust off his pants. "Little bitch, he made me bleed..." The corner of his mouth was bleeding... "Should have put a shield there... Ah, well..."

"Let me go look for him!" Envy demanded to Dante, "I'll find him this time, I swear!"

"Envy, sit down." Dante's words were icy calm.

"I don't want to! I want to go find that bastard! I want to find that bastard that created me!" Envy demanded, "Let me go get him!"

"Envy, sit down." Dante replied dangerously, "You will have another chance, calm down... really, Envy, What has gotten into you recently? It is unlike you to be this angry."

Envy paused. "It's just... It's just... I want to see that smug face contorted in agony..."

"There he goes again." Greed sighed.

Dante clapped her hands together, the floor slowly restored itself to its normal form. "That will be enough Envy." She got up from her seat and walked up to the enraged Homunculus. "Envy, you will have another chance. But right now, Mommy wants you to relax... My baby shouldn't cry over spilled milk."

Envy was silent.

"Greed." Dante adressed the Ultimate Shield.

"Huh?" Greed asked.

"What will you do now?" Dante asked.

"..." Greed paused. "Like the monster said, This is none of my concern so I'm not part of this." He shrugged, "See you later..." His hands in his pocket and his shoulders slouched forward, the Ultimate Shield exited the room. Dante and Envy were the only two remaining in the room. The Sun was still high in the Afternoon Sky. The windows in the room were open, freeing the air into the room. Envy was silent, there was nothing left to say. That bastard was gone, Hohenheim was once again missing. This man was good at hiding his trail...

"I'll be going now..." Envy got up and was about to exit the room.

"Envy." Dante called.

"What is it?" Envy asked.

"How do you feel about your mother?" Dante asked holding the small book to her chest, "Do you hate me as much as your father?"

"..." Envy was silent, a smile appeared on his grim face. "Don't be ridiculous..." Envy gave a chuckle, "It wasn't you who created me, It wasn't you who destroyed my life and turned me into a monster..." Envy clenched his fist, his body began to change and he turned into his true face. "It wasn't you who abandoned me to die, and it wasn't you cursed me with this face... However..." Envy gave a small smile, "Don't be ridiculous, Homunculi don't have mothers or fathers." Without another word, Envy exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dante was left alone in the room. She pulled out her pen and began to scribble something in the small book. "I know why we can't find him, Envy..." Dante whispered as she wrote down letters in the book, "We need more help, we need more power to draw that man out from hiding." She closed the book and clasped the small lock. Outside, a cloud slowly eclipsed the Sun's rays casting a cool shadow over the world. "Soon... Soon we'll make this family grow."

_Setting: Dante's Manor, Hall_

The 2nd floor hallway was empty. Greed walked up the stairsand sat on the floor, the hallway wasn't lit but the bright afternoon sun provided enough light. The window was open and the foul perfume scent was steadily wafing out of the house. Replacing the odor with fresh mountain air. The Ultimate Shield sighed. That smell was so familiar, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a small silver lighter. He took a deep breath on the small cigarette, exhailing the smoke out. It calmed his nerves slightly. Too much to think about, too little time. He cracked some stiff joints in his neck and arms... The week was rough.

zzzt...

"Hmm?" Greed opened one of his eyes. "What the hell was that?"

zzzzzztt...

"...What the hell is that sound?" Greed impatiently got up, the cigarette still in his hand. The Strange buzzing noise was coming from the door across the hall. He walked down the hall and peered through the door. It was that girl... she had a paper in front of her with a transmutation circle on it. Greed stared... this must be what they called Alchemy. The girl placed her hand on the paper, on top of the paper was what looked like a block of wood.

"Let's try this again..." The girl sighed, she placed her hand on the paper. The block of wood began to glow. Slowly the wood began to move around, twisting itself into strange and awkward shapes. The girl sighed, "No use..."

Greed stared... this girl wasn't that great at Alchemy it seemed. No wonder she was so eager to become Dante's apprentice. Greed took another breath of the cigarette and exhaled. The Smell of smoke alerted the girl, she jumped to see Greed by the door. "Err... Master Greed. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Watching you, what does it look like?" Greed replied bluntly.

"S-sorry...I must have disturbed you." The girl replied bowing apologetically, "I'm not very good, you see..."

"I can see that." Greed replied once again, very bluntly.

"Ahh... how embarrassing..." She sighed, "Would you like to try as well, sir?"

"No thanks." Greed replied, "Not my thing."

It was obvious this girl had no idea that he and Envy were homunculus. Afterall, Homunculus can't use Alchemy. They looked too human afterall, she was probably told that they were apprentices or brothers. Dante only looked like she was in her mid 30's so it wasn't THAT farfetched. Greed himself looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. The girl changed the twisted wood back into a solid block. Hmm... so she's also a house maid too... Greed could assume the girl was probably poor and exchanged her services for Alchemy lessons. _What a fool... she threw away her precious freedome for something so daft_. _What was it? Equivalent Exchange, or some nonsense like that? This must be their equivalent exchange_...

"By the way," Greed replied, "I still never got your name."

"My name?" The girl paused. "Err... yeah... about that..."

"You gonna spit it out or what?" Greed asked scratching his ear.

"Well..." The girl stopped.

Suddenly they could hear stomping from out in the hall. Greed stuck his head out in the hallway to see Envy. Envy's face was dark, his eyes hidden. The Palm tree head rushed past them.

"Hey, Hey, what's wrong with you?" Greed asked.

"None of your business." Envy replied pushing Greed aside. "Outta my way."

"Huh...?" Greed paused. Envy walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Greed scratched his head in confusion... talk about Mood swings. He peeked into Envy's room, the Monster's face was hidden with his arm. From the looks of it, Envy was taking a snooze. Greed shrugged... Must not be his day. The Monster actually looked kind of human while he slept. From behind him, the girl walked out of the room, she bowed.

"I'll prepare dinner." The girl replied quietly.

"Yo, kid." Greed called out.

"Y-yes?" The girl asked.

"Got any towels up here?" Greed asked.

"What for...?" The girl asked.

"What do you mean what for?" He paused, "I'm gonna go take a bath...? As in water? and soap?" He scratched his head, "Unless you want to join me? That's cool too."

The girl still rather pale just stared blankly. "Towels? I'll get them right away." the girl walked over to the closet and pulled out some fresh sheets of towels and handed them over to Greed. Greed stared, the cigarette in his mouth and towels in his arms. The girl walked over to the stairs and looked back at the Homunculus. "I'll go prepare dinner... by the way, sir."

"What's up?" Greed mumbled with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Smoking is bad for you, and it's bad to take a shower with others." The girl replied rather bluntly. "Also, I wasn't born yesterday, I know what a shower is."

Greed watched as the girl headed down the stairs and disappeared towards the Dining hall. Greed pulled out the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in his hand. The Black diamond like shell covering his palm. He then flicked the remains of the cigarette out the window. He shrugged, "I was just kidding, kid... but thanks for the towels." He put one of the Towels on top of his head and headed for the bathroom.

_To Be continued_

* * *

_Rambles and Extras Corner_

Mmm... yeah random girl character. Well we all know what's going to happen to her since she's Dante's apprentice and all. So if you guys didn't like her than hurrah! She won't be around much longer anyway, no one cares because she has no name anyway! Luckily, in this fanfic there aren't any deffinite pairings as of yet. Maybe I'll make some with the Homunculi, if you have any ideas then feel free to post in your review. I don't know much about Shounen Ai, maybe I'll think about it.

As of now mainly Envy and Greed come out. But not for long, Gluttony, Lust and Pride will soon be introduced. So I hope you guys will be eager to see them in the upcoming chapters or two. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, remember the intro XD What Kind of Sin do you commit the most? Gluttony, Greed and Sloth for me! Out of all of them I think the least bad is Lust and Envy, because they are painful but at the same scale. Burn and Freezing? It seems the less messy that's for sure xD.

Also, here's the Homunculus List from order of Birth.

1. Envy (Created over 400 years ago by Hohenheim before he destroyed Old Central)

2. Greed (Created 200 Years ago by Dante, sealed 140 years ago by Dante)

3. Gluttony (I'm not certain when, but this is my hunch. Since He met Greed before, he must have been created 200-140 years ago, plus he was afraid of where Greed was sealed) Of all the homunculi, Gluttony's birth is what I'm not quite sure of.

4. Pride (60 Years ago, only Homunculi that ages)

5. Lust (Less than 30 years ago, before the Ishbalian Civil War. Created by Scar's brother)

6. Wrath (Created by Izumi around a decade ago)

7. Sloth (Youngest, Created 3-4 years ago)

This is the order of Birth in the Anime.

The Manga is VERY Different and I recommend everyone to read the manga as well as watch the show, both are amazing and they are both unique and totally different.

* * *

_**Extra Tidbits**_

Information on the Manga! Spoiler warning!

If you guys read the manga you should know that the deaths of the homunculus are very different. Also the Manga goes off on its own course after the Encounter with Greed around Volume 7. Notice they all die the way you get punished by for commiting the sins above? The Manga is VERY Different and I recommend everyone to read the manga as well as watch the show, both are amazing and they are both unique and totally different. Also, the badguy is different too. XD Sends me chills just thinking about the excitement!

Anyway, Thanks for you time! See ya next time!


	5. The Line between us

**_House of the Homunculi_**

_Disclaimer:  
Foolish mortals, I don't own Full metal Alchemist!  
I own your souls! (And maybe even your left shoes)_

**_Introduction:_**

**_Coming Up Next _**

Ok, ok... hmm I'm back to the Introduction once more... The Last chapter wasn't that good. In my opinion I suppose it was too short. Oh well... I'm hoping everyone has a clear view of Greed and Envy. They seem to act just like children, fights alot, torments each other alot, but from time to time they do support each other. SOMETIMES.Well, it's time to move this story forward. I update quickly because I get excited and stuff. After a while, I'm going to update slower... plus I have school. (Psychodog feels sad...)

We won't be seeing much of Greed after the next chapter or so. So hopefully you guys won't wait that long. But fear not he shall return!

* * *

**_Chapter V: The line between us  
_**

**_ Act VIII: In the Eyes of Envy_**

_Setting: Dante's Manor_

The Next few months drifted by quickly. No news of Hohenheim spread, the house was boring and silent. Everyday was practically the same, Dante would give them orders, the Homunculus would leave to do what she asked. Some missions tooks weeks, others took months. They were rarely at home at all. Envy didn't mind, there was nothing fun to do at home anyway. But every day dragged on to become weeks, weeks became months, months became years. When he was at home, Envy would just stay in his room all day, probably cursing and laughing maniacally. On occasions, he was even given permission to wreak havoc on humans. Envy's to-do list was the following.

_Envy's To-do list _

1. Go on a mission

2. Annoy Greed

3. Stay in his room

4. Terrorize humans

5. Annoy Greed some more.

And to Envy, this was one easy-to-do and fun list. All of his favorite activites were listed in a nice orderly and complete manner. Today, Envy was standing in the Dante's favorite study room looking at his own reflection through the Antique Mirror. One-by-one he changed his appearance to see what suited him best. Whether he wanted look cool and suave, or young and cute, or maybe even look like a deadly animal! Envy loved to do this. Not only was it nice to look at himself in the mirror, but it was fun posing and making funny faces.

"Hmmm..." Envy began to think. "What to turn into next?"

The Palm tree haired Homunculus changed into a young man. Stretching his cheeks he made some funny faces at his reflection. The room reaked of Dante's perfume, and the music in the background returned. Envy didn't mind much of this, he was well adapted to the smell and the ridiculous song. Also, Hohenheim uses the same perfume, this could come to an advantage. Envy's arm became a long thin blade, nice and sharp. Yep, Envy's transformation ability was still the best. No doubt about that.

"Woof!" Envy barked.

The Homunculus now changed into a dog. He barked twice, the voice was very authentic. If Envy became an actor he could play any part. Though most of the time he would perfer to be the evil villain. Envy can appear as anyone, or anything. He would put Actors like Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Johnny Depp to shame. How many actors can literally turn into the person they act as? Only Envy. Envy wagged his tail. It worked. Everything was in proper order. His abilities weren't rusty at all.

"Ooh... not bad, not bad." Envy replied satisfied. "Now what next?"

Envy transformed himself back to his favorite form. His childlike face, and wild green hair staring back through the reflective glass. This was his favorite. Not only did he look young and cute, but it made his evilness appear more... evil. His evil grin, his strange clothes, and his viciousness all in one package. The only problem was, these faces did not belong to Envy. He could only wish these faces were his. Envy was cursed with the face of his father... Everytime he'd gaze into the mirror it was his father looking back. Envy would slam his fist and yell at his own reflection.

"Who cares if they aren't mine..." Envy gritted his teeth tightly, "Who cares if I steal them... If they can't be mine... than it can't be anyone else's..."

From behind him was a low grunt, Envy turned around. Sleeping on a couch in front of the book case was none other than the Ultimate Shield, Greed. He was taking a snooze. a dirty magazine was opened, covering his face and eyes. Envy only stared...

"Lazy dumbass..." Envy muttered. He walked back to the mirror and continued his transformations. Greed's day was usually the same too. When at home, they rarely saw each other. Greed couldn't stand seeing Envy's face, therefore the guy goes out alot. Usually to Dublith, or maybe even for a walk around the Forest. Though, he too was rarely home due to missions, the guy is given a break once in a while. Envy and Greed sometimes even got seperate missions so on some occasions they never saw each other for months. His days were most likely spent like this:

_Greed's To-do List _

1. Go on missions

2. Sleep

3. Go for a walk

4. Hit the Bar

5. Find a nice place to be surrounded by young women

Envy chuckled as he walked back over to Greed. He stuck his tongue out at the Ultimate Shield. Greed, who was asleep didn't notice anything at all. The guy just snored away... Envy pulled his face down and stretched his cheek, taunting Greed in his sleep. Envy transformed his face into Greed's. The Same spiky hair, sharp teeth and sturdy jaw. Envy enjoyed making funny faces with Greed's face. The Ultimate shield's face was funny as it is!

"Ooh look at me, I'm greed the dumbass!" Envy mimicked stupidly.

"Hrrrrmmm..." Greed mumbled.

"Huh?" Envy looked down at Greed. "you said something?"

"Hrmm..." Greed mumbled and turned over, "Easy, Easy... there's enough of me to go around, ladies... Hrm..."

"What the hell...?" Envy stared down at the idiot. Slowly Envy pulled off the dirty magazine from the Guy's face. He must be having a good dream... "Sick bastard..." The palm tree lifted the Magazine and skimmed through the pages. Eyes twitching in disgust, horror and angst. "I take that back..." A Homunculus that enjoys the company of humans... Envy couldn't see himself like that. It was very, very wrong. "So this is what you spend your allowance on... Human trash."

"Don't worry Elizabeth..." Greed mumbled, "I'll go easy on you..."

An Idea struck Envy, he smiled evilly. If he played his cards right, Greed would have the shock of a life time. He transformed his face into that of a pretty woman's. Slender eyes, Dark hair, tanned skin, bright lips and even a tight body. Envy pushed the hair back as he looked at the reflection of the antique mirror. It was the perfect plan to destroy that man's dream down to the gutter! Envy tapped his chest and coughed.

"Testing... testing..." Envy replied in a femanine voice. The sound was rather high pitched.

"Hrm... Let's try that again..." Envy tapped his chest again, "Testing, Testing... Nope, too girly..."

"Testing, Testing..." His voice was now low and sexy. "Perfect..."

The Palm tree head sat in front of the couch, whispering into Greed's ear. Inside his devious mind, Envy was laughing hysterically. "Ooh, Greed..." Envy began in his sexy female voice, "Don't forget about me..."

"Alexandra!" Greed replied in his happy-sleep state. "I could never forget about you!"

Envy snickered, _What a dimwit_. _The guy's hopeless_... Envy continued with his toying around. "Oh, Greed I just love that tight body of yours, do you work out?"

"Of course, didn't I tell you that yesterday?" Greed mumbled happily, "You're looking hot, as usual, today."

"Oh stop." Envy giggled in his girl voice.

"No, really..." Greed grabbed Envy's shoulder and pushed him closer. "I like it..."

"What the hell are you DOING?" Envy yelled, attempting to free himself. Unfortunately, the Ultimate Shield's grip was tight around his shoulder. "Let me go!" Envy swatted Greed's head with the magazine. Nothing. Envy slammed his fist at Greed's head. Nothing. once again the guy didn't wake up nor did he release Envy. Envy was beginning to scream in Agony.

"Don't be shy." Greed mumbled in his sleep. The Ultimate Shield grabbed Envy's lips. A passionate kiss, I might add. Greed lives to please. Greed thought Envy was a woman, Envy thought Greed was a dead man... a dead man, indeed...

... _yeah_...

They were like that for a good 4 or 5 Minutes... Envy's face was pale and he looked like he fainted from the shock. Greed finally opened his eyes slowly... Expecting to see some hot babe in his arms. Obviously what he saw was not a hot babe... it wasn't even a babe at all. "Mmmm...? Hmmm? What the...?" He rubbed his eyes _hoping _he was seeing things.

...He blinked once.

...Then He blinked twice...

...Three times...

His eyes widened at what he was locking lips with. He shoved Envy out of his arms and yelled. The two stared at each other... both pale and downright disturbed. Envy couldn't believe he touched that disgusting freak. Greed couldn't believe he was holding the old hag in his arms... let alone actually kissed the old hag. They glared for a moment and then...

"What the hell...?" Greed was pale. His eyes bugging out...

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAH_!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

"You sick bastard! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Greed yelled at Envy. "Is this another one of your SICK jokes? If it is, than this is not funny!"

"What did **_I_** Do? EXCUSE ME?" Envy yelled, "You're the one that _grabbed _ME!"

"WHAT?" Greed yelled, "Why the heck would I touch an old hag like you!" Greed began to spit and sputter, whiping his lips and coughing. "Sick! I kissed a crossdressin freak! Oh man, Disgusting!" He jumped from the couch and walked around coughing and gasping. "My lips are _poisoned_! _Ruined_! I'll never be able to kiss another woman!" He spat whatever was in his mouth, "Ugh, sick! And did I just feel some TONGUE?"

"Quit your freaking complaining!" Envy kicked Greed, "It was YOUR fault that you GRABBED ME!"

"My fault?" Greed yelled, "How is it MY fault? I don't kiss ugly people! Let alone men!"

"Take that back, Dumbass!" Envy yelled back, "Not my fault you were having WET dreams! Sick Moron! I'm the cutest thing you'll EVER live to SEE! And unlike you, I don't have ridiculous dreams about HUMAN WOMEN!"

"Bitch!" Greed spat, "I was having such a NICE dream too, untill you trashed it! It's bad enough you torment me in life, now you want to torment my dreams, too?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't sleep like a lazy bastard all the time I wouldn't have done it!" Envy replied mockingly.

"Now you've done it." Greed growled. "You're just asking for an ass kicking."

"Ooh, look at me! I'm the ultimate Idiot who has fetishes for human women!" Envy mocked. He transformed his head into Greed's.

"You're pushing it..." Greed twitched in anger. "You don't want to see me angry... _believe me_."

Greed rammed full force into Envy as they both tumbled down the Spiral Staircase. They Enchanged blows, curses, swears and threats. Greed slammed his fist into Envy, Envy slammed his fist into Greed. The two completely trashed the room, Dante's favorite study.

**_Act IX: He started it!_**

"You've been a great help around the house." Dante complimented her apprentice. "And slowly, you're getting better at Alchemy."

"You really think so?" The girl asked almost hopefully.

She's been working in Dante's house for 5 years now, learning Alchemy and taking care of the house. She was still the shy, pale faced girl 5 years ago, nothing really changed. Her daily duties were cleaning, cooking and tending the garden. Rarely, did she ever see Envy and Greed around the house. They left for "business trips" and only arrive maybe once every two months. If anything, she looked forward to her lessons on Alchemy, and during her free time she read some basic Alchemy books in the library. She liked Lady Dante, she was very kind...

"Yes," Dante smiled, "Now dear, maybe it's time to begin your lessons for today?"

"I cleaned your study the other day, Lady Dante." The girl replied, "I hope its to your liking..."

"Oh?" Dante laughed, "I'm sure it looks splendid."

The two opened the door to Dante's study, smiles on their faces. Sadly, those faces didn't last very long. Books were scattered, Furniture was broken, Papers everywhere, Broken floors, walls and windows the room was a complete wreck. The two women stared in almost shock and disbelief. Dante quickly dismissed her apprentice. The girl rather shocked and pale-faced left without a word. Master Greed, and Master Envy destroyed Dante's favorite study... this was something she shouldn't meddle with. Dante's face was a mixture of anger, confusion and more anger...

Envy and Greed were rolling on the ground and savagely beating each other up. Luckily, they weren't in their true forms so the Apprentice didn't see much. Envy was on top of Greed, the palm tree head was savagely beating Greed's face and pounding away at his shield. Greed on the other hand, had longer arms than Envy. The Ultimate shield had his grip around Envy's neck in attempt to Suffocate him. Dante was pissed off.

Greed grabbed Envy and slammed his head through the wall. The Wall was now a pile of rubble. Envy slammed his foot into Greed's torso, it didn't hurt much but Envy's wild attacks did more damage on the surrounding room than on the Ultimate Shield. Envy now on top was slamming his fists down on Greed's face.

"You- stupid- little- Dumbass-" Envy yelled in unison with his Punches, "How- dare- you- touch- my- cute- face!"

Greed threw Envy off, "Hey, hey, don't be blaming me! You started it!"

"Oy, oy, You make such a loud racket for someone who doesn't have a brain." Envy taunted.

They were now on the other end of the room. The two homunculi facing each other dangerously.

"Ugly old hag!" Greed yelled from the other end of the room.

"Stupid Dumbass!" Envy called back.

"Cranky, tight-assed Bitch!"

"Moron!"

"Bastard!"

"Cross dresser!"

"Lazy ass Pervert!"

"Ooh... that hurt."

Dante was bewildered and quite speechless... Was she raising Homunculi, her own weapon of mass destruction, or was she tending some stupid Day care? These two were fighting like children, and calling each other meaningless names... Not only that, they destroyed her favorite study! She clapped her hands together, the alchemic circle activated. The ground in which they stood on tightened and twisted around them. The two Homunculi's attention was now on Dante who walked across the room. Her face expressed a silent anger.

"Lady Dante..." Envy smiled, "Is it time for your lesson, already?"

"Yo." Greed replied.

"What is the meaning of this madness?" Dante asked calmly.

"Well, it's a funny story..." Greed began. "But really, you caught us on a bad time..."

"You shut up." Envy snickered, "It was your fault to begin with."

"_How was it my fault?_" Greed asked pissed off, "If you didn't bug me in my sleep, this would have never happened."

"Oh, how immature." Envy laughed, "Blame your big brother for you ridiculous stupidity."

"You started it!" Greed snapped.

"No, you did!" Envy snapped back.

"You two..." Dante began.

"He started it!" They both yelled in unison.

"SILENCE!" Dante clapped her hands again. The floor formed into two stone fists and were chucked in both of the Homunculi's mouth. They could tell, Dante was pissed off. "I don't care who started it! You two trashed my study!"

"..." Both of their mouths were covered, unable to reply. Not like they wanted to anyway...

"You two act like children! What is the meaning of this nonsense? Forget it, I don't even want to hear a word!" Dante slowly began to fix the destroyed room with alchemy. Cleaning up their mess was not only annoying but it pissed the living crap out of her. It's hard being a single mother. "Maybe, I should punish you both... hmm?" Dante began to think, "What would be a good punishment? Maybe I should...?"

"Kill you again and again until you beg for mercy?"

"Pin you onto the wall for weeks on end?"

"Help me with my gardening?" Dante began to laugh, "Ho, ho, ho what fun!"

The Two homunculi stared... this lady was scary... and possibly insane. Greed knew better than anyone that Dante's gardening was probably the most boring and most torturous of all punishments. Flowers... so many Flowers... It was terrifying... Envy knew well that being pinned on a wall was no fun at all. Needles attached to your limbs as you hang from the wall, floor or ceiling... like when an insect is pinned onto a piece of cardboard.

"Hey, hey...Kinda... harsh don't you think?" Greed asked.

"Just be a man and handle it." Envy replied with a grim expression on his face. "When she's angry there's not much to be done."

"It was just a little accident..." Greed replied, "Eh, nevermind..."

"I would have expected you to have more respect than that, Greed." said Dante. (And the speech every parent atleast said once to their child.) "I raised you, fed you, gave you a home, and I created you as well..." Dante's piercing glare stabbed into Greed. "The Least you can do is not destroy this house and accept my punishments easily..."

"Huh?" Greed turned his head slightly so he could face his creator. "It doesn't matter, right? Punishment or not... I mean, we can't die remember."

"That doesn't mean you are immortal." Dante walked over to one of her book cases. "There's a fine line between immortality and being a homunculus..."

Meanwhile... Dante's apprentice was waiting out in front of Dante's study. She heard quite the ruckus from the inside... curious she intently listened on. Her eyes widened at the word, 'Homunculus'.

"Homunculus...?" The apprentice pressed her ear to the door. "What are they talking about...?"

Dante flipped through a small book she usually wrote notes in. Anything involving Alchemy, philosopher's stone and Homunculi, Dante of the Forest encrypted them into many series of difficult codes. It was valuable information that she held dearly... Dante was an expert at encrypting codes and hiding data... "A homunculus only lives as long as the Red Stones support them, one can easily force them out with the proper... process." Dante giggled, "Immortality doesn't exist in this world. Not for humans and not for Homunculus."

"..." Greed only stared. The Ultimate Shield didn't like where this was going.

"But don't worry, You are evolution compared to those useless humans..." Dante began, "Humans are corrupt, easily succumbed to temptation, easily manipulated..."

"Your point?" Greed asked.

"They wage war on one another, they kill one another, they destroy the land and nature falls from them..." Dante's face now became stern... "Humans are despicable, weak and evil things."

The apprentice's eyes widened. She was peaking through the door, listening in on the conversation. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Humans were _despicable_? _Evil_? _Weak_? This wasn't the same Dante she grew up to admire, she wasn't the Dante that taught her Alchemy and gave her a place to stay... was she? Her hands began to shake... _who were these people? And did Lady Dante say... Homunculus_?

"Oy..." Greed glared at Dante, "But you're human... aren't you?"

"I thought I told you already, Greed." Dante closed the small book in her hands, "_I am no longer human_."

Envy chuckled. What an interesting thing to say. _She wasn't human? Then what in the world was she_? Envy suddenly looked up, there was someone here... he spotted the slightly opened door. And the human looking through it. A treacherous smile appeared on his face... _So... they weren't alone_.

The Apprentice couldn't believe what she was hearing... _Lady Dante was... Lady Dante isn't... She wasn't even human?_ Wide eyed the young girl slowly fell on the floor, her hands gripping the ground. Tears were flowing out of her eyes... Homunculus, Alchemy, Lady Dante... "No..." She grabbed her head, covering her ears, "No, no... it's not true... Please say it isn't true!"

"Oh, but it is."

The girl looked up, shocked to see Envy watching her. He was sitting by the stairs outside of the room. The smile on the homunculus' face was dangerous, almost evil. "Master Envy!" She gasped, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Human." Envy answered. "Eavesdropping is a big offense in this house, you know..."

"I..." the girl stammered, "I was just..."

"What are you doing here, girl?" Envy asked almost laughing in delight. "You heard everything didn't you?"

The girl silently nodded.

"Little bitch, If you're eager to listen in, then by all means!" Envy grabbed the girl and kicked the door open, tossing the apprentice onto the floor. Dante and Greed looked up curiously.

"Envy?" Dante adressed the Homunculus, "What's the matter?"

"Why don't you ask the human?" Envy asked kicking the girl on the floor. Dante's apprentice gave a small yelp of pain as she was tossed to the other end of the room. "Looks like we were being eavesdropped." Envy giggled, "How much did you hear, little girl?"

"..." The girl gave no reply. Her body shaking from the pain...

"Hmm... Really..." Dante sighed, "I expected you to be a good apprentice and do what you were told. Didn't I dismiss you already?"

"You did... but..." The girl replied, "Lady Dante... Lady Dante, are you really...? Is master Envy, and master Greed...?"

"Looks like everyone seems to be annoying me today." Dante revealed a small, evil smile. "It's a pity... really it is..."

"Lady Dante...?" The apprentice was once again forced down by Envy's foot.

"You seemed to be the perfect candidate for my next body..." Dante sighed, "Well... I suppose I could always find another." She crossed her arms and stared out the window. "Now, since you heard too much, I simply just can't let you live. You must understand, there are secrets not even you can know." Dante closed the book in her hand and walked up to the girl. Staring down at the pitiful young woman below her. She served the household for 5 years now... "Don't worry, dear... I promise it won't hurt too much."

"Can I kill her?" Envy asked eagerly. "It's been a while since I killed anyone..." Envy cracked his knuckles, "I really need to blow off some steam..."

"Hold, Envy." Dante stopped him, "I think we should give the job to Greed."

"Huh?" Greed looked up, "_Why me?_"

"Why him?" Envy asked. "Let me do it!"

Dante smiled. The Ultimate Shield glared at his creator... this bitch was toying with him. Testing his loyalty. He broke free from the binds on the floor and walked up to the girl. His shoulders slouched forward, and hands in his pocket. Envy and Dante watched intrigued... Greed wasn't use to killing people yet. Let alone women... The Ultimate shield covered his eyes with his black shades and grabbed the girl by the collar.

"Master Greed..." The girl gasped. His grip tightened around her neck.

"Sorry kid... it was a mistake for you to come here." Greed replied with a grim face. The black Diamond-like skin began to creep from his chest to the rest of his body. He was some kind of monster... his Skin was black, sharp teeth and his eyes were a deep red. Greed's true form was one to behold. The girl gave a small gasp at the "monster" before her... he was not human. He was a homunculus...

"I see..." The girl closed her eyes. Some tears appeared.

"Oy, Ultimate shield!" Envy called, "Hurry it up! If you don't I'll be glad to kill it for you! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!"

"See ya later, Kid." With one swift strike, Greed's hand stabbed straight through the girl's chest. Her eyes darkened and her breath stopped. Greed dropped the kid on the floor. Her face was now completely pale and cold. The blood from the wound covered the floor, the red pool was fresh. The girl lay cold and alone in her own blood. Dante's apprentice. The girl with no name was dead.

"Ooh, nice work." Envy whistled in amusement, "So you actually have a gut, afterall."

"What does that mean?" Greed asked eyeing Envy with anger.

"Just didn't think you would kill a girl, nice job." Envy snickered.

"Hey, Envy..."

"What?" Envy asked.

"I think I understand why we can't be around humans..." The Ultimate shield looked up, "It's because we can't feel what they can... Isn't that right?"

"Yep, besides..." Envy kicked the girl's body, "Humans are such foolish creatures."

"Envy, Greed..." Dante got up and headed for the door, "Bury her in the backyard, where all the other graves are."

The Two homunculi wrapped up the dead body and obediently did what they were told. Nightfall was soon upon them. The backyard was very large, consisting of a garden and a small graveyard the two silently performed their job. The Body was buried in a nameless grave. Greed, crouching near the small slabs of rock, only stared... These graves were the final sleeping ground of all of Dante's husbands and old bodies. He looked around... Greed didn't know what his name in his previous life was... but the Ultimate Shield knew... somewhere here, was his final resting ground as well. Someday, when his body will fail him, Greed too will be buried back here. In this Graveyard, he'll be put to rest just like all of Dante's other husbands and bodies...

"Hey Dumbass!" Envy called, "Let's get going!"

Greed got up and walked through the gate of the garden. His hands in his pocket, a cigarette in his mouth and his shoulders slouched forward. "I'm coming..." Greed replied. The Ultimate Shield finally knew... He was happy to be alive. He was happy to be breathing and living at this moment, and hopefully for a long time after. He was alive, and he'll live life to the fullest.

To be Continued

* * *

Well the First chapter was for laughs. xD Sorry that's as close as these two would probably get. Haha well anyway... 

For now, My updates will probably be a bit slower. Thank you all for those who enjoyed my story. I might update every two or three days now depending on the circumstances. I have a huge stomach ache now though... ugh...

Let's see... hmm... some goodies. How about one of my poems I wrote? Hmm? For my next story I'm planning on writing a series of poems for each Full Metal Alchemist Character. I hope you guys like this small sample. Yes I am a poet! Anyway, Enjoy!

**_You're Greed, My Greed_**

You wanted Gold, Glory, and woman galore  
The Second homunculus that Dante was to implore

An undying pride, trust and a diamond like shield  
Along with your comrades, you fell upon the battle field

Hating the other 6 you wanted to be free  
You were betrayed by that bastard Alchemist, kimbley  
People called you the idiot monster name Greed  
But was I the only one who cried to see you bleed?

You were told since Birth, that you have no soul  
You were even created to play the minor role  
So many wanted you to be put to the death  
But to me and many others, you'll always be the best.

Broken and Bleeding you fell before Ed  
"Beat them, you can do it." Was the last thing you said.  
Created by broken pieces of flesh, blood and bone  
Breaking from your prison you found out that you weren't alone.

You wanted the girls, the car and to be rich  
Too bad you were weakened by Dante, that no good... B!tcH!  
Greed, Greed the Free homunculi  
Just once, Just once, you wanted to fly

Open your hands to grab what's in your reach  
Giving Confidence to Al and Ed, was the last thing to teach  
Everything, Everyone is something to yearn  
But death and Rebirth is an important lesson to learn

You yearned for a home with no locks, walls and seals  
The Only homunculus who liked how that woman feels  
One by one you lost a comrade  
A question remains... were you truly that bad?

and there you have it, this is my rhyme  
By the time he hears it, there won't be much time  
My one true love was the one named Greed  
Even though, You weren't the one who played role Lead

Spread your hands and reach forward, afar  
Always, forever you'll be my brightest Star  
Dead, alone and gone like the rest  
My home and yours is by the name of Devil's Nest  
**_  
-A poem dedicated to Greed  
-Written by Krazydog! XD A.K.A Psychodog!_**

* * *

Tell me how you liked it, yeah? Anyway see ya laters! 


	6. Inside the belly of the beast

_**House of the Homunculi**_

Disclaimer:

"I own a pair of socks, some old textbooks, A buck 25... Some mangas, My PS2... A pair of gym shorts... Something weird and moldy that use to be my science project...  
But no Full Metal Alchemist... only fansubs and manga..."

**_ Introduction_**

**_-The Sin we call Pride- _**

What's today? A monday, I hate mondays. I got this huge stomach ache... Ouch... Anyway, Back to the topic... hmm what should today's topic be? Err... maybe we should just move on to the story? NOOooOOO! That would be ruining a tradition! TRADITION! Ok, ok let's see... hmm... Let's talk about Pride! (Wrath in the manga) Yes, he is the Fuhrer, and yes he looks like an old geezer! But don't let his old looks fool you, the man is EVIL! He's aging 60 now... I heard that when he was younger, he was pretty hot. I can't comfirm this because I never saw it. Scary thing is... since his body is aging, his abilities are weakening. That's scary... Pride is EXTREMELY powerful in the manga... He like... killed Greed like 15 times. (Cries in the corner)

Weakening? I'm afraid to see him when he was younger... (Shivers) Plus he's the only Homunculi that uses swords. Not just 1, but 4! Unfortunately, in the anime they don't show much of Pride's strength. Very minimal of him actually comes out and half the time its usually envy in disguise. Even though I hate this old geezer, he does deserve more credit. (thinks about it) Plus, in the Anime he died a very... crappy kind of way. Well, that was because the ending was rushed but still!

His Ultimate Eye is pretty impressive. It can foresee things before it happens. Plus he can read air currents and stuff (So no flames for Mustang), and even catch Martyl's arm when she attacks in high speed of a snake! HOW THE HECK IS THAT POSSIBLE? Well it's possible for him! He can even see where Greed's armor shields him before it even happens, so one simple Slice from Pride's sword and that arm gets chopped off in one blow! No time for the Shield to generate. Of all the nicest old men, this man is EVIL. (Shivers in the corner) So... Evil... so... Evil...Greed my love... noo...

* * *

_** Chapter VI: Inside the Belly of the Beast**_

**_Act X: The first Time you DONT piss me off_**

_Setting: Forest_**_  
_**

Envy swiftly ran through the woods. He had to move fast, that bastard Greed was missing from the Manor. This was the 3rd time this week. Dante was getting very angry, her patience waning thin. Something ominous was coming up, Envy didn't like the way it felt. Well, he liked it when Dante punished Greed. It was torturous, why shouldn't he laugh his head off when that dumbass gets a beating? It was funny and also quite brutal. Dante can be the devil herself, sometimes. Envy could remember the time when Dante wasn't so cruel and cold... but that was when Hohenheim was by her side. When that man was there, she smiled and was actually kind.

_Dante?_ Envy thought in bewilderment, _Kind? Ugh, something's wrong with that picture._

But Envy couldn't deny it. Not long after Hohenheim left, Dante would cry... cry alot. She would weep and back then... she was innocent. As time grew, and she learned to use that Philosopher's Stone, the woman wasn't very innocent anymore. She grew cold, angry and eventually she began to manipulate others.

Envy was sent out to find Greed under Dante's orders. Not like he wanted to help Dante, rather, the Ultimate Mask wanted to see Greed get tortured again. Dante would use her alchemy and beat the living shit out of him. Being her creation, Greed was forbidden to use his Ultimate Shield against her.

"Doesn't mean I have to play the freakin' Messenger boy." Envy grumbled. "Asshole, I should do my share of beating him up... just to make me feel better."

What Envy also found intriguing was that Dante... was pretty coldhearted now. Just last month Greed put his ultimate shield against her, Dante was so enraged she showed no mercy at all. The woman did something to him, not even Greed understood what it was. Whatever she did, it looked pretty painful. Envy reached Dublith... the small settlement wasn't as crowded anymore. Rather, it was a nice peacful town. Unfortunately,_ Greed wasn't here_. Envy, getting restless had to search in all the other Cities. Envy finally found him, Greed was relaxing in a bar in South City. Two women under his arms and a glass of martini in the other.

_Setting: South City Tavern _

"Ladies, Ladies..." Greed chuckled as a group of surrounding women began to inch closer, "Calm down, Relax, there's enough of me to go around."

"Ooh, he's so cute." One girl giggled rubbing her head on Greed's chest, "Where've you been, Greed? We missed you."

"Around." Greed replied. "Don't worry ladies, its well worth it coming to visit you."

"You like tired, let me rub your shoulders for you." One woman crept up behind him giving him a massage.

"Aww, I want to massage his back!"

"Easy, girl." Greed gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You got me right here."

The Ultimate Shield held a glass of martini in his hand and began to drink it down. Sighing in luxury. Nothing beats beautiful ladies, some alchohol and a pack of cigarettes to finish the day. It was a miracle that Greed even got out of the house. Dante literally put him in Lock down for two months... but being the Independent guy he was, Greed managed to escape. He knew his freedom was limited enough as it is. Recently, he's been causing alot of trouble. He disobeyed Dante's orders, he runs away alot, and the Ultimate Shield even stole money from Dante since she cut his allowance. Many decades passed since he decided to become the rebel, slowly and surely he began to crave more. His Greed was crying out to him, pushing him, forcing him to break free.

Well, his greed didn't have to tell him twice. Greed wanted everything, and everything he will get.

"So, how long are you staying, Greed? All night again?" The girl asked excited.

"Maybe, Maybe..." Greed chuckled. He gave a small shrug and pet the girl on the head.

"Ooh, Pick me tonight!" The girl massaging his shoulders piped up.

"No way, he's mine." The other snapped.

"Shut up bitches, the Dumbass is coming with me." A pissed off voice replied scornfully. It didn't take a genius to guess who it belonged to. Yep, it was the Palm tree, crossdressing, homocidal Homunculus himself, Envy. Hands on his hips and an evil smile on his face.

"Hey, Ultimate dumbass, so this is where you've been hiding." Envy replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Greed looked up to see Envy standing up in front of him. "Well, if it isn't Envy!" Greed laughed, "Did you come to fetch me back under that Hag's orders, again?"

"Oh, so your not that retarded afterall." Envy replied with a smirk.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Envy." Greed shot back, taking a sip from his martini.

"Still looking like a dumbass as usual." Envy chuckled, "So what are you planning, running away all the time?"

"You're gonna rat on me?" Greed asked.

"Maybe, Maybe," Envy replied, "It's more of a curiosity."

"Just having fun." Greed shrugged, "Well, who knows." Both girls were under his arms. One was blonde, she had hair tied back and a very attractive face. The other had black hair, slicked back and she too was also quite attractive. The blonde ran her fingers through Greed's spikey hair and the other was hanging her arms around his neck. Greed gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. "I don't need a reason to do what I do."

"She's going to kick your ass again." Envy sighed, "Punishment is too good for you."

"Alot of things are too good for me." Greed laughed, "But I want them all, it doesn't matter one bit!"

"Whatever." Envy scratched his head, he kicked an unconscious drunkard off the sofa across Greed's. Grumbling to himself he sat down, "Yo, Human!" He adressed the bartender, "Get me some chow! Wine works too!"

"Sorry, We don't serve minors, kid." The Bartender replied from the counter. The Elderly man was cleaning a glass and placing it in the cabinet filled with other glasswear.

"_Minors_?" Envy stared, "_Kid_?" Envy walked over to the counter and slapped a bag of Cash on the table, "Look here, pops. I'm starving from looking for a dumbass all day, so give me some goddamn food."

The Elderly Bartender stared at the bag of gold. "Doesn't matter how much cash you got, kid. We don't serve minors, I can hook you up with the chow... but not the wine. We got orange juice though."

"Oh... so it's this cute, young face. Hmm..." Envy transformed into an older man, "How about now?" he asked.

"What the?" The Bartender stared, "How the heck did you do that?" Not everyday you see a kid who can change his face, the elderly bartender almost jumped from shock.

"Easy, so watch out who you're calling a kid, pops." Envy grinned, "I'm pretty old, myself."

"Well err..." The Bartender paused.

"Easy old timer." Greed called from the Sofa, "It's cool, the guy's like family... Family I don't want, but still family..."

"Ah, whatever you say Mr. Greed," The Bartender bowed apologetically to Envy, "My apologies, I didn't know you were one of Greed's company... well I'll prepare it right away."

"By the way, Dave, hook me up with another cup of booze!" Greed held the cup up.

"Right away!" The Bartender disappeared in the back of the Bar, preparing some food for Envy and fetching some more booze for Greed. A second later, he appeared with two full glasses. Booze for Greed and Some wine for Envy.

Envy grabbed his cup of wine and sat back down on the sofa. "Asshole you actually made me look for you." Envy mumbled.

"A little exercise might do you some good." Greed replied coolly. "I thought you might kill the bartender... You cooled down, Envy?"

"Hmph, Shut up." Envy took a drink from the wine, "If I killed him, the man wouldn't make me my food."

"Good point." said Greed with a hint of amusement. "So what does the hag want this time?"

"Probably to beat you into a pile of pulp like last time." Envy closed his eyes, "This rebellious streak is giving me a headache, Be obedient like a good idiot. I hate looking for you all the time."

"Then be a rebel," Greed replied, "I'm tired of listening to her all the time, anyway."

"..." Envy didn't answer, his eyes closed. Pondering to himself, questioning for the first time. The Bartender appeared placing many large plates before Envy. Envy opened one eye to look at the food lying before him.

"Well I dunno about you but..." Envy took a bite from his food, "She wants us to come home and see something..."

"Oh?" Greed paused, "...Wonder what's so important that she even wants me to go see..."

"Who knows..." Envy took a bite from a nice slab of steak, chewing the tough meat thoroughly, "Whatever it is, it must be important..."

"...That bitch must be planning something..." Greed stared in anger.

"Hmm?" Envy looked up.

The Ultimate Shield just shrugged with another smile, "Nothing, nothing..." He turned to the two girls in his arms, "Sorry Celine, Elizabeth, Looks like I got plans tonight."

"Aww, ok." The two girls gave him a kiss both of them at the same time. The Humans, Celine kissed him on the right, Elizabeth on the left. "ok, we'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe," Greed replied.

"See you later, Greed." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh? So you're not gonna resist coming home?" Envy asked taking another bite. "_That's new_."

"Not in the mood..." Greed answered, he scratched his head, "Today's the first time you didn't piss me off too badly."

"Oh? I hear a hint of respect." Envy gave a smirk.

"Respect?" Greed began to laugh, "Nah, that's not it. I'm not quite sure... but we'll see." The Ultimate Shield shrugged and took another sip of his drink, "Well, who cares."

An hour passed of silence. The Sun was beginning to set showering the sky with Red, Orange and Yellows. Greed yawned and covered his eyes with his arm taking a nap. Envy began to scratch his picture into the table. They had time to kill, so the two decided to stay and relax for a bit. The train to Dublith would leave in a few hours... Envy scratched in the last of his wild hair into the table. "Perfect!" He wasn't that great of an artist, but sure enough the picture was pretty clear. Underneath the small monster with wild hair was one clear sentence etched in the wood. "Envy owns your ASS!" Satisfaction on his face, the first humonculus smiled, "Damn straight I do!"

"Wake up Dumbass, its time to go." Envy kicked Greed off the sofa.

"Huh?" Greed got up, "What do you want? I was having a good dream..."

"It's time to go." Envy replied slightly annoyed. "Let's just get moving before Dante punishes us both."

"Erk... Just 5 more minutes..." Greed mumbled falling back to sleep.

"Up, Up, Up you lazy ass Fool!" Envy kicked Greed continuously, the Ultimate Shield just continued to snore away. This was the last straw, Envy took a deep breath. "GET UP OR I'LL STEAL ALL YOUR DIRTY MAGAZINES, CIGARETTES AND BEER YOU WERE HIDING FROM DANTE!" The Ultimate Mask Roared at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa!" Greed jumped on his feet, yelling in surprise, "Don't touch my stuff, Envy! Those're mine!"

"Awake now?" Envy asked.

"Of course I'm awake! If you touch my stuff I'll kill you!" Greed yelled, He then groaned, rubbing his ear. "Ouch... my ears..."

"Well, now that your up and ready, let's go." Without a moment's hesitation the small Homunculi grabbed Greed's ear dragging him out of the bar. "No complaining, we're leaving."

"Ouch, ouch! You're yanking my ear! Ouch!" Greed was dragged out of the tavern, "See ya later, Dave!"

"Later." The Elderly Bartender waved. "My, what nice children... makes me feel 10 years younger."

Envy and Greed, the two Homunculi made their way towards the Train station. Greed placed his hands behind his head and leaned backwards in his seat, watching the fields rushing past. The train was practically empty, no one disturbed them. Greed began to hum a song, he only knew a few. The Annoying song that Dante's house always had... that song he hated with a passion as well as the disgusting smell of her perfume. He knew how much women were concerned with perfume but... that stuff reaked. The other songs he heard from the streets and in the pub. He blissfully began to hum a tune he heard a few days ago. Unaware, the Ultimate Shield didn't realize that Envy was slowly getting pissed off. Envy wasn't very fond of music...

"Mind shutting up?" Envy asked.

"Yeah, I mind." Greed replied, continuing his song. They sat on opposite sides of the train, Envy glaring at him. They were still hostile and bitter enemies... but Greed was in a good mood today. Better than usual.

"How does it feel to get beaten by Dante?" Envy blurted out. He was curious.

"It hurts." Greed replied simply, he pushed his shades up with his fingers.

"Can you take the pain?" Envy asked almost with a chuckle, "Not once have I ever hear you scream... The pain not enough for you? Or are you hiding something?"

"..." Greed paused before he answered. "...You can forget the pain... when your body, mind and soul craves something more."

"Really?" Envy chuckled, "Fool..."

"_... Homunculus don't have a soul... never had, never will..._" Envy whispered in an almost venomous tone.

**_Act XI: The Birth of a Sin_**

_Setting: Dante's manor_

Greed sat himself in a chair. They were once again, in the massive library... also known as Dante's favorite Study. Dante didn't reply much to him when they returned home. She was cold, but not particularly violent. The Ultimate Shield's creator aged quite a bit, it's been 40 or so years since she last created Greed. Icily the elderly woman led them to the room... It seemed she overlooked his rebellion this once. The Ultimate Shield rested his hand on his palm as he stared at the basin placed in the center of the room. The time they arrived back home it was already nightfall... the Sun was replaced by a beautiful full moon and the sea of stars. Chimes echoed in the manor from the old Grandfather Clock...

The room was massive. Greed had no idea why a Library was so large... books all around him. Books on Alchemy, History, Codes, Legends and even Dante's many journals. Greed disliked books, the only book he would read are ones with pictures. Naughty pictures, I might add... He collected dirty magazines. Greed stared at the basin on the floor... flesh, blood, bone, and many other elements that made up a human was dumped here. This bitch was crazy.

"Now look closely children." Dante entered the room. "It's about time we create another family member."

"Oh?" Greed looked up, "Am I getting too old for you?"

Dante smiled, "Not at all Greed, It's just I always wanted so many children." Greed and Envy both gagged at the thought. "Unfortunately for me, Hohenheim isn't with me to grant my wish."

Envy who was sitting high up on the 2nd floor was watching down with interest. He sat on the Railing of the Spiral Staircase his leg dangling as he watched her place some needed ingredients. Greed, who was sitting on the first floor watched with minimal interest... He leaned back, his feet on the table.

Dante clapped her hands, the Alchemic array began to glow. Greed recognized this... it was the same as when he was born. The Energy began to swirl upwards. It felt odd, as if all the redstones in the Ultimate Shield's body began to vibrate in unison. he gave a small smile as he watched... _Alchemy, this despicable art that created monsters like myself_...He would hate the art that brought him into this world.

"Watch closely, Ultimate Dumbass." Envy called from above, "It might do you some good."

"Shove it, Envy." Greed snapped back.

He could remember well when he was nothing but a mutilated pile of... well... nothing, nothing normal anyway, I suppose. When he was in his primal state, Dante would feed him and tell him all these things. Manipulating his mind in such early time. Greed hated that, this bitch was getting on his nerves.

The Energy around the room began to increase... The Materials in the basin slowly moved around, merging, morphing, joining together as one. It smelled terrible... like rotten meat. Greed covered his eyes with his shades, the colors were bright... yet dark at the same time. Envy whistled as he watched... interesting as it may be, he already saw this before. Many years ago... maybe around 40 to 50 or so years he watched the birth of Greed. Dante was no longer young, no longer the youthful woman she once was.

_Ooh, I get it..._ Envy thought, the body is old and useless now_. So... you're plan is to perform human transmutation so you could simply transfer to a new fresher one... How cunning_, _waste not want not I suppose..._ Envy chuckled to himself, _I wonder who the new sorry sap would be_. _Might as well use the old body at its final moments, then you can have a nice, clean, fresh body_. The Ultimate Mask was well aware that Dante had the Philosopher's stone at her disposal... he wasn't that blind. _That bastard Hohenheim gave it to her, how touching_... _Those who are fooled are fools_... He could care less about the stone, he was a homunculus. He had fun, he was allowed to kill people, and sometimes his missions were alot of fun.

"Hrrrghh... hgrhhh..." Whatever was being created was talking! Greed leaned forward.

"That... is one ugly pile of shit." Greed whistled.

"Don't be jealous." Envy snickered, "We all know it looks alot prettier than you."

"Heh," Greed shrugged, "Oh really? Well unless you haven't forgotten... You're _Envy_, not me. Still wearing those ridiculous clothes, Bitch? I would have thought you were too old for pajamas."

"Huh?" Envy's eyes widened in anger, "Say that again...?"

"Greed, Envy, stop it now." Dante demanded.

"He started it." Envy snickered point a finger at Greed.

"Hey, hey, don't accuse me all the time." Greed replied. The Ultimate Shield once again rested his chin on his palm. The Sky was clear, the Silver moonlight penetrated the glass windows with ease. _How Nostalgic..._ Greed held his stomach. The feeling was making him sick. Like everything in his stomach was vibrating rapidly.

"Hrrgg...Hrrrgg..." The thing began to gasp.

"Almost completed..." Dante whispered with delight.

Dante smiled, the wave of energy began to die down... The Transmutation was complete. Dante has sucessfully completed another abomination of nature. The Elderly woman looked pale, she clamped her hand around her abdomen. Her graying hair was loose around her face. "It's done..." She replied, "Envy!"

"Oy, oy..." Envy picked up Dante before she could fall, "I would have thought you'd be use to it already."

"It's something you don't get use to, dear..." Dante gave another groan. Her stomach was bleeding. "I'll have to prepare myself some medicine..."

Greed got up, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, that was fun..." The Ultimate Shield hunched his shoulders forward and grinned. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now." The Second Homunculus was about to exit the room... It was late, 2:30 in the morning. Greed wasn't the type who'd get out of bed early.

"Greed..." Dante's arm was draped around Envy's shoulders.

"What?" Greed asked turning his head around.

"Please take him upstairs..." The Elderly woman's face was paler than usual, cold sweat running down her face. Greed would almost feel sorry for her... _almost_, but not quite.

Greed scratched his head and sighed, "Fine... whatever..." He lifted the basin and walked it up the stairs, not only did it smell like rotten meat and puke but it wasn't very pretty either. The combination of what looked like limbs, chunks of meat and other disgusting things stared up at him. "What are _you _looking at?" Greed hissed.

"Hrrrrkkk... Hrrrkkkk..." The thing gasped.

"Yeah, yeah... just shut up." Greed swung the basin to the side and kicked open the door. The room was empty and he set the basin down by the bed. "Ugly ball of shit..." Greed replied poking it with his fingers, "You just better hope you turn into a hot chick homunculus."

"Hrrrrkkk...Hrrrrggghhh..." The Pile of mutilated parts bit Greed's finger.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Greed shook his finger in pain. "Stupid piece of... Don't make me crush your face!"

"What the hell...?" Greed stared, his finger was gone. Or atleast a large chunk of it was. "You pile of shit! You bit my finger off..." What was once his finger was no longer there, rather a moldy pile of blood. "You are so lucky that I'm a homunculus like you, or else I'd be mad." He chuckled and kicked the basin, the pile of parts was tossed around.

"Crap... that hurt..." His finger slowly regenerated. "That's not cool..."

"Hrrrkkk...Grrkkk..." squeeled the premature Homunculus, it barfed some blood on Greed's stomach. The Ultimate shield looked down on his shirt.

"Oy, oy..." Greed wiped the blood off, "Say it don't spray it..." He put his hand over what seemed to be the homunculus' head, "S'ok, I use to look and act like you too. The only difference is that I don't barf up my organs... you'll be needing those."

The Ultimate Shield stared at the mutated pile of organs, Slowly he sort of felt sympathy. The thing looked kind of pathetic...

"We're alike, you know... We were both created by that psychotic bitch... Guess that makes us brothers."

Greed shrugged, "Who knows, maybe we'll even get along." A pause followed... "Ok... I'm not sure if that's possible." He pet the thing in the head, "Well, see ya in the morning." Greed was about to leave the room, interference prevented him to move forward. The Homunculus looked down at his legs, his new 'baby brother' was gnawing at his leg.

"Hey, Hey. I use these you know!" Greed kicked the thing to the wall, it left a large stain of blood and landed on the bed. "Great..." Greed sighed, "First my finger, now my pants? Well I guess I can't blame ya, you must be hungry."

"Hrgghh..." The Mutilated pile of puke began to gnaw on the bed. Greed picked it up by what looked like its spine.

"Hey, Hey that's not food either!" Greed shook the 'thing' in his hand. "Calm down, runt... you'll get something to eat soon."

The Thing ran up Greed's arm and landed on his back. Greed quickly put up his shield when the monster began to chew his ear. "You little pest. I use those too!" He pulled the thing off his head as well as a large chunk of blood and flesh, "Great... now I have crap on my head. Look here, punk... My ears are not for you to eat, nor is any of my other body parts for that matter. Now sit down and shut up." He once again tossed it into the metal basin on the floor.

"I'll only say this once, so you better hope your listening well. The name's Greed..." He pointed to himself, "I have no idea what your name is so... just be grateful I'm not one to easy annoy. That's Envy's job. kay?"

His new little brother gave another shriek.

"Good." He pulled out a magazine from his jacket, "You're in luck, punk. I just happen to have a nice magazine for us to read." He smiled and flipped open the pages showing it to his kid brother, "You see these? I hope you look like one of them." Greed pat the thing in the head, "Ooh, this one is good too."

Greed began to talk to the pile of mutated parts... the thing seemed lonely and wouldn't let him leave the room. Whenever Greed had to go wash his face for a second or use the bathroom, the thing would squeal and jump on his head... gnawing on Greed's ears. Greed talked about all the joys in life, food, money, chicks, a nice hangout, some booze. The newly born homunculus' intelligence was limited but whenever he heard "food", "eating", and "chow" the thing would shriek in happiness.

Occasionally it would eat some furniture but Greed didn't seem to mind. _If he wanted to eat, let him eat_. Greed's motto was similar, _If I want something, then I'll get that special something_. Simple. Sweet. And Straightforward. Why not satisfy their hunger and crave? They couldn't help it. Eventually Greed fell asleep, drinking all day long finally kicked in as he snored away on the blood covered sheets.

The Newborn Homunculi was trailing around the floor chewing on some chair legs and maybe even the bed post. Not long did it began to lick Greed's finger to wake him up. Greed only snored away. The Grandfather Clock in the hall chime, 5:00 in the morning.

"Skreee... Skreee..." The Mutilated pile of flesh began to squeal. It was once again, lonely.

_**BAM!**_ The door swung open and Envy stormed in. He looked around at the sleeping Greed and then stared down at the pile of mutilated organs on the floor. He squinted down at it, staring into its beedy little eyes. "Yo, freak... name's Envy."

"Skreee!" The thing began to chew on Envy's leg.

"Hey watch it!" Envy kicked the thing back into its basin. "You bite me, you die, freak." He picked the thing up and stared at it. It was large, smelly and hideous..."Wow... you just might be uglier than that guy." Envy pointed at Greed, "Ah, well... no one said you had to be pretty... Heh, remember I'm the cute one."

The Pile of moldy flesh was bigger now. It began to quiver slightly in Envy's grip.

"Ooh, looks like you grew some." Envy stared at the half-chewed up room, "Good job, half pint you might just pull it off."

Envy reached into his pocket and pulled out some red stones. They sparkled like small red rubies... "It's your lucky day, I just happen to have some breakfast for you. And after breakfast we can go see mom together." He held it out to the moldy pile of flesh, a smile on his evil face. "Well your hungry, right? What are you waiting for? Eat up... Eat up."

Envy didn't have to tell the homunculous twice. The pile of moldy flesh immediately jumped on Envy's hand, hungrily eating up the red stones and Envy's hand with it. Envy quickly tossed the thing back into its basin after it was done eating. Slowly it began to grow, bigger and bigger. Envy laughed, the large homunculus was scurrying around the room for more food.

"Did you like it?" Envy asked.

"Hungry... Hungry..." The thing gasped.

"I thought so." Envy got up. "Well, it looks like you can walk only slightly, you still look like shit... and you still smell like rotting meat. Nonetheless... she still wants to see you."

"Hungry!" The thing gasped again.

"Calm down, half pint." Envy kicked the ball of flesh roughly, "Your hungry? Good... She'd be happy to feed you. Now be a good boy and follow me." Envy led the Newborn homunculus out of the room and down the stairs to where Dante was waiting. The Moldy pile of flesh rolled down the stairs and Envy kicked him forward to the double doors of Dante's study. Envy opened the doors and let the pile of organs roll in.

Envy chuckled lowly, "Welcome to the family, _Gluttony_... It's time to meet mommy."

* * *

Yay! I'm done with another chapter! _**HELLO GLUTTONY**_! Remember guys, Gluttony is the least I know about... so since I couldn't base it on much I decided to make most of it up! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter? If not I'll gladly take some criticism, and/or flames. Hopefully that won't be necessary... but _yeah_.

Also, I hope I didn't make Envy and Greed OOC... maybe I strayed a little too far from their usual personalities. (Err... I hope not) But I always see Greed as the easy-going, comedic one who shows mostly hatred only for Envy and Dante. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed in nonetheless! Yay! Gluttony is now part of the family, Yay! Also, I'm going to make Gluttony sort of attached to Greed... not as attached as he is with Lust but, it's more like Greed is forced to drag him _everywhere_. Remember! They dont reveal much so I'll have to make it up as I go!

**Countdown: **10 more years until Greed gets sealed... be warned.

So did I make them OOC? Be honest XD


	7. Time and Time again

**_House of the Homunculi_**

Disclaimer:

_"I do not own Full Metal Alchemist...  
Not even the no named civilians in the background...  
Or the random animals like street cats and dogs...  
I don't even own a single coin from that world...  
That's how Poor I am. And that is how I shall remain."_

_** -****Introduction-**_

_**Thanksgiving and Gluttony **_

Oh... we're back to introductions again. Well it always seems to be like that. Anyway! Happy Thanksgiving Everbody! It's Turkey day! And for those who don't live in the U.S or don't celebrate this holiday, well... Have a nice and food-full day Anyway! Speaking of which, a day with food is a good day for GLUTTONY! So everybody... FREAK OUT! Foood for Everybody! I love these random coincidences...

Speaking of which, Gluttony is pretty old... hmm... It's kind of scary, especially since he acts like a kid all the time. Anyway, the little runt gets lonely all the time. And for you, GreedxEnvy pairings and yaoi fans, I once again apologize. I'm not very good at writing shounen Ai fanfics, also I'm trying to be as realistic as the anime itself. Please don't get offended or anything. Because I don't think Envy and Greed in the anime ever loved each other like that. Anyway, have a joyous holiday, and lock your doors! If you don't Gluttony will come after you! He's Hungry XD. The Story is going to move forward from here, leading up to the events in the show. Enjoy! Also, today is super special Turkey day! So I worked Extra hard! 3 Acts woohoo!

-Psychodog, Out

* * *

**_Chapter VII: Time and Time again  
_**

**_Act XII: Food For thought_**

_Setting: Gluttony's Room_

The Sun streamed through the room. Its bright rays lit the room and the morning sun began to rise. The Light penetrated through the glass revealing a brand new morning. It's been 5 days since Gluttony was born. Greed was still asleep on the blood stained bed. He slept for 5 days straight... why you ask? Because he wanted to. He didn't have a hang over, nor was he terribly injured that he was in a coma. The Ultimate Shield just felt like sleeping... no apparent reason it seems. _He wants to sleep, then the man will sleep_. Well that's what Greed wanted to do, but something was preventing him to do so.

"Hrmmmm..." Greed mumbled turning over on his side. "Leave me alone..."

Something began to lick his hand.

"Quit it, I'm trying to sleep..." Greed mumbled annoyed; swatting whatever was licking his hand.

The thing whimpered slightly... silence followed.

"Can't a guy get some... hrmm... shut eye around here?" The Ultimate shield gave a grunt.

"Because you don't deserve it." A voice replied, "So get off your bum-ass and get outta bed."

"... 5 more minutes..." The Ultimate Shield replied sleepily again.

"What a pain in the ass..." Envy scratched his head, sighing heavily. "Don't say I didn't warn ya..."

The Ultimate Mask looked around the room for something heavy to hit him with... nothing particularly useful was around. The room was still half eaten and covered in blood stains. Envy tried kicking him, jumping on his bed, pounding away at his skull and even threatened to steal his dirty magazines. Envy even jumped on Greed's stomach, pounding his legs into the idiot but that only left a hyper-active Envy and a Greed that was still asleep. Nothing worked, the Ultimate Shield refused to wake up. Envy's patience was waning thin... Greed wasn't sick, he wasn't injured, and he wasn't drunk. He was asleep... The Ultimate Shield was lying in the bed his head on the soft pillow, his hands gripping the blood stained sheets. Envy sighed... Greed was deffinitely NOT a morning person.

Gluttony, now fully grown and fully fed merely watched Envy, his finger in his mouth, sucking on it tenderly. He was bald, with a big nose, a round stomach and two heavy arms swung by his side. He stared curiously at the man in the bed, his stomach growling...

"Hungry..." Gluttony replied, he tugged on Envy's short skirt thing. "I'm hungry..."

"You just ate breakfast." Envy snapped, "So stop complaining."

"Awww..." Gluttony looked down sadly. "Hungry..."

"Quiet, you! You're nothing but a walking stomach." Envy pat the thing in the belly, "Not only that you ate MY breakfast! My meal is in there too, you know?"

"But I'm so hungry..." Gluttony replied sadly rubbing his growling tummy. The Cute little Ultimate Hunger was not only hungry but lonely to. Envy was no fun to be around, the Mean Ultimate Mask loved to kick him around and use him like a punching bag. Gluttony couldn't feel the blows, but when Envy was mad... the world seemed to crumble around him.

"Be grateful Dante even gives you three breakfasts..." Envy grumbled scratching his head, "You get fed 7 times a day, Since this Dumbass won't get out of bed you get to eat his meals too. Not only that but you steal food off of my plate! And don't you deny it tubby, I saw you!" Envy pointed an accusing finger at Gluttony. Gluttony looked down sadly.

"You need to go on a diet." Envy kicked Gluttony, his kick bounced off the Ultimate Hunger's flamboyant body. "All the fat isn't good for you."

Gluttony's stomach was growling again, "When do we get to eat?"

"Oh forget it..." Envy punched Gluttony, "You probably don't understand a word I'm saying!"

"Why is he dead?" Gluttony asked pointing at Greed who was snoring away on the bed.

"Dead?" Envy paused, "I wish he was, but he isn't. The idiot is just sleeping..." Envy shrugged, "If he did die, that would do me a favor, big time. Are you going to ask a stupid question like, 'Can I eat him?' too?"

Gluttony only looked up at Envy, his head bent, staring curiously at the elder Homunculus. He began to chew on some broken pieces of furniture that was on the floor... It was boring... Envy sat beside the bed staring hopelessly at the idiot... Normal people, Homunculus or not, don't sleep for 5 days straight. Then it clicked. Envy's devious mind began to laugh maniacally again.

"Hey, Gluttony." Envy put his hand on the Homunculus' bald head. "Do you want to play with Big brother, Greed?"

"Yes..." Gluttony replied. His stomach replied as well.

"Good, Good..." Envy put on a very happy smile, "Show your big brother a nice smile."

Gluttony smiled, not an evil smile, but a very cute and innocent one.

"Good, good..." Envy patted the Homunculus' in the head, "Ok, you see... big brother Greed over there is dead."

"Dead?" Gluttony stared at his sleeping brother. He wasn't moving... The newborn Homunculus could only assume he was dead already. Gluttony looked down sadly... "Why is he dead?"

Envy shrugged, "Beats me."

"Will he wake up?" Gluttony asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Envy smiled, "You see, we can make him wake up. We can make big brother wake up from being dead. Then you can play with him all you want!"

"Really?" Gluttony walked over to Greed. The Ultimate Shield was sleeping away, his black leather jacket was now stained with dry blood stains, he had a blissful smile on his sleeping face. Gluttony began to shake Greed furiously. "Wake up! Don't be dead! Wake up!" Gluttony yelled, "Why are you dead?" Gluttony demanded. Greed didn't answer, he began to silently snore away.

"See?" Envy giggled, "He's pretty dead, huh?"

Gluttony walked around the room sadly.

"Cheer up, big fella." Envy winked, "I have a secret to make him come back to life. Leave it to me."

Greed was having such a nice sleep. He dreamed about alot of things... most were about women, being rich, and hanging out in a bar all day with only his friends and girls. Also, the best part of his dream was that there was no stuck up Dante there to tell him what to do. There was no house she locked him in, there was no Envy to bug him all day long, and best of all there wasn't that annoying smell of her rotting perfume! He didn't have to listen to anybody! Everybody listened to him, not the opposite. Greed didn't like questioning things, thinking made his head hurt, he was smart... but not that smart. His dreams made him happy, then dreams were good. That's all he needed to know.

Suddenly something Extremely heavy landed on top of him with full force. Greed almost jumped in surprise. Whatever it was, it was heavy... and whatever it was, it jumped on him continuously.

"Whoa! Elizabeth you gained some weight!" He blurted out, wrenching his eyes closed. The light was beginning to burn his eyes. Then it hit him. Someone was trying to wake him up! Angrily, Greed covered his eyes from the light with his arm. Whatever that was on him felt like a ton of heavy rocks... maybe more. If he wasn't a homunculus, his bones would have cracked for sure. To make things worse, the heavy weight was slamming on him, again and again. In anger, Greed gritted his teeth attempting to ignore the pounding and the screeching that comes next.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Gluttony yelled jumping on him.

"I don't want to!" Greed roared, "Leave me alone! Quit annoying me!"

"WAKE UP!" Gluttony yelled again.

"You show him, Gluttony!" Envy was laughing hystarically on the floor. He was laughing so much, the Ultimate Mask a.k.a the _**Monster **_was holding his stomach in pain from all the laughing. Envy was slamming the floor with his fist and rolling around, it was such a goddamn funny sight. From Gluttony's pounding and Envy's hystarical laughter, the room was beginning to shake.

"Wake up! Wake up! Don't be dead or I eat you!" Gluttony yelled.

"Aww man, you two are killing me!" Envy hooted with laughter, tears coming down from his eyes.

Greed turned over on his side shoving whatever was pounding on his stomach off. He grabbed the sheets and flung it on top of him, He obviously did not wish to awaken. The Youngest Homunculus wasn't satisfied, he once again jumped on top of Greed. Gluttony bit the Ultimate Shield in the arm, but Greed elbowed the ultimate Hunger in the face. "Quit it, Envy! I'm trying to sleep!" He snapped angrily. "Buzz off or I'll tear your face off your head!"

"_Me_?" Envy howled in laughter, "It's not me, fool! Wake up to reality, dumbass!"

"Huh...?" Greed opened his eyes slowly... everything was fuzzy at first. But sure enough a face was right in front of him. It sure wasn't the face of a hot chick either... "WHAT THE!" The Ultimate Shield jumped in surprise... well he wanted to jump but a huge flab of meat was sitting on top of him. It was odd... Waking up to see a Big-nosed, Bald and fat looking animal staring at you with hungry eyes. Greed almost jumped in shock, not only was his face hilarious but it was ON TOP OF HIM! The only thing that was allowed _on top_ of him was a mountain of cash, or women.

"_What the hell are you? And WHY ARE YOU ON TOP OF ME?_" Greed asked shoving his baby brother off of him. Gluttony wouldn't budge, it only sat staring at him curiously, his finger in his mouth.

"Not dead?" Gluttony asked.

"What?" Greed asked.

"Not dead?" Gluttony repeated.

"What are you _talking _about?" Greed asked, "And why the hell are you on top of me! Get off!"

Obediently, Gluttony slipped off of Greed's stomach and fell off the bed. Landing on his rear he sat there for a second, blinking once. Blinking twice. Blinking three times before he got back up. His Flamboyant body protects him from much injury... He slowly got back up on his feet by pushing himself up with his arms. He stared at Greed, a finger in his mouth.

"Ouch... ouch..." Greed rubbed his ear, "So freakin' loud in the morning... ugh... A man can't even get some shut eye around here?"

"You're late dumbass..." Envy giggled, "Asleep for 5 days... no wonder the house has been so quiet recently."

"5 _days_?" Greed scratched his head. "I slept for that long?" He stretched his arms and cracked his neck his whole body was stiff... Envy nodded, smiling happily.

"And what the hell is that?" Greed asked pointing at the fat Homunculus who was chewing on another Piece of wood. "_Your new pet, Envy?_ Didn't Dante already yell at you about bringing in pets."

"Feh, So I get lonely..." Envy replied with a smirk, "I need a new friend from time to time, not such a big deal." Envy jumped off from the chair he was standing on and walked to the door. "I always play with my _friends_. Its so fun it's _to die _for." Envy smiled evilly.

"You make a good point." Greed rubbed the back of his neck, a lazy expression on his face. "I'd rather _die than play_ with _you, anyway_."

"Think you what you want." Envy walked over to Gluttony, playfully he put his arms around the Baby brother's neck. A smile on his face. Gluttony looked up at Greed chewing on the piece of wood, hungrily. "This is our new baby brother." Envy snickered. "Say 'hi' to Big brother Greed."

"Baby brother...?" Greed crouched down staring at the Fat thing sitting in front of him. "Yo...err... kinda chubby aren't ya...?"

"I'm Gluttony." Gluttony replied with a smile.

"Gluttony...?" Greed paused. A sigh escaped from his mouth. "What kind of name is Gluttony? That bitch is really terrible at names... Well whatever... So you're the mutant ball of shit from before, huh? Been eating your Red stones lately?" He tapped the huge stomach, it growled in response.

"Red stones!" Gluttony replied happily. "Food!"

"Gluttony..." Greed sighed, "Stupid name, whatever..."

Envy laughed, "Ah well! She can't help it if she's senile. By the way, Lady Dante isn't feeling well today."

"'Lady Dante'?" Greed stared confused, "Since when do you call her, _Lady Dante_?"

"Since she told me to." Envy replied shrugging, "I could care less, really. Anyway, she wanted me to tell you that she's not feeling very well... So you have to report down to her when your ready."

"Oh? Not feeling well, is she?" Greed asked. "I wonder why..."

"Let's just say, her stomach isn't at its best today..." Envy snickered, "Now we know why this little guy's name is Gluttony. Well whatever, I have to go do something so... Dante wanted me to tell you that you have to take care of Gluttony for a while." Envy waved.

Greed looked down at the Flab of meat that was chewing on a chunk of wood. Not only was it kind of chubby... it wasn't a woman. Gluttony stared up curiously at his older brother. "Err..." Greed paused. "Ok... that shouldn't be too hard I guess..."

"Be grateful. I had to baby sit it for five days." Envy replied with a smile, "And I baby-sitted you too, unless you haven't forgotten."

"Ooh, that makes you special." Greed mumbled sarcastically.

"It does!" Envy laughed, "I'm special! So show me a little respect! Well, not now anyway... I gotta go do some errands. See you two around! Get to know each other... Brotherly bonding is good for you." Envy winked and slammed the door; whistling he walked down the hall. Greed could hear the Ultimate Mask stomp down the stairs and jump around. Gluttony and Greed were alone in the room.

"Kinda cheery this morning, isn't he?" Greed asked. An eyebrow cocked upwards in confusion.

"Mmhmm." Gluttony replied. The Homunculus continued to gnaw on the piece of wood. He swallowed it and began to chew on the leg of a table. "I'm hungry..." Gluttony mumbled.

"Yeah..." Greed sighed rubbing his head. "I'm hungry too... So what's for breakfast?"

"I ate it." Gluttony replied.

"Oh you did, did you?" Greed sighed, "Ah well...want to go get something to eat? My treat."

* * *

_**Act XIII: A Lesson about Family **_

_Setting: Dante's Study_

Dante sat by the window of her study. Her Manor was quite large, almost like a castle. She lived an isolated life of luxury... Quiet Luxury... Evil Luxury. Her body was aging rapidly, day-by-day it slowly aged. Her current body was now in its 80's reaching a limit... She still had quite a large fragment of the Philosopher's stone left. She hasn't used it since Hohenheim sent it to her. She treasured it lovingly, a gift from her beloved, just by putting it close to her chest it began to pulsate with life. She would use it to live on forever...

Now all she needed was a new host. A new body that suited her fancy...A young body, a fresh body, a body that was both beautiful and powerful. No human knew her secret, if they did she would silence them for good. Normally, she would appoint a nice apprentice, teach her, deceive her, and keep her close. Then when her limit was near, she would steal that body. Attaching her soul, switching it into a better body, then destroy the evidence. It was simple, easy and clean.

She preferred Orphan girls. They were common everywhere, the world was a dangerous place. Also, with Orphans there was no family to deal with and no one would care if that person disappeared. Dante has been doing this for over 200 years now... She needed a new body, fast. The Elderly woman gripped her abdoman, the blood flow has stopped but the body was still weak... Human Transmutation has its sacrifices, afterall. She could have easily avoided this by using the stone... but why waste its precious power when you can just use an old aging body that's about to die anyway? As you can see, Dante is alot more intelligent than she seems.

There was a knock on the door. Dante slipped the piece of the Philosopher's stone in an old jewelry box. Just by the knock she can tell who it was. It was most deffinitely Envy, the guy usually never knocks, rather he storms right in. But when he does, the knocks are loud, fast, and somewhat irritating. Greed was calm and quiet, as if he's relaxing and not rushing to get in. Though if he's impatient he would just kick the door open. Gluttony's was slow and heavy, slamming his massive heavy arms against the door. Well, the knocks were furious, quick paced and loud. Most deffinitely Envy.

"Come in, Envy." Dante replied.

"You wanted me to come?" Envy asked. "I'm here."

"Ah, I see. Well did you do what I asked?"

"I managed to wake up Greed this morning." Envy giggled as he opened the doors. "So what's up, now?"

"The usual. Envy, do you mind doing me a favor."

"You know it's more like a command than an actual favor." Envy shrugged, "Whatever, so what do you want this time?"

The young looking Homunculus placed his hands over his waist, a twisted but playful smile on his face. Greed and Envy haven't been going on missions together for a long time, now. Especially since Greed ran away from home alot more than usual. He was a big boy, Greed could handle himself.

Envy, on the other hand has been having a blast recently. For the past 5 years he infiltrated the Military... Under Dante's command, of course. It was so much fun! The Military's influence seems to be rising steadily across the country. Envy, using his transformation abilities to his fullest has manipulated much action for Dante. Not only that, his abilities were useful in silencing enemies. Killing high ranking officials in "accidents" were so much fun. Of course he had to be extra careful... to slip his identity would cause much trouble. Envy was the cause of the chaos in the military, and the one who easily solved it. Thus, he was promoted under his fake identity easily.

"While you're out to cause mischief... Please bring me back a nice young body." Dante replied with a smile.

"A body?" Envy paused, thinking to himself. "A female body, right?"

"That's right..." Dante continued, "This body is slowly reaching its limit... I need a new host. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not that I mind... but..." Envy placed both his hands behind his head, "Shouldn't you ask Greed to do this? He'd be thrilled at the idea... Plus the guy is way better at human women trash." Envy paused... he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. The Homunculus slapped himself, "Hah! What am I talking about? Did I actually say that dimwit was _better _than me? As if!" Envy laughed, "Well fine, I guess it shouldn't be a problem at all! I'll kill two birds with one stone! Err... Let me rephrase that. I'll Kill several humans with one stone!"

"Ah, I'm so glad you agree." Dante smiled, "Besides I'm sending Greed to do something else for the time being."

"Oh?" Envy asked curiously, "It better not be something more fun than my job."

"Not really." Dante opened up a small book. "I'm only sending him out to search for Hohenheim..."

"Hohenheim..." Envy whistled sarcastically, "Greed is a dumbass. He won't be able to find Hohenheim, that's for sure." Envy snickered, "That dimwit can't find his way out of a tuna can even if it bit him in the ass..."

"He'll have Gluttony with him, I'm sure he'll be fine." Dante skimmed through the pages of her book, "I thought you'd have another fit about Hohenheim. You are the one who wants him dead, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Envy smiled, "But what's the point in searching for him when humans are fun to terrorize. I'll kill Hohenheim some other time."

"My, my Envy. You're in a good mood today."

"I am, I am." Envy smiled, "So many humans I can torment, manipulate and kill. It's amazing!"

"Well then, you're dismissed." Dante replied. Envy walked out of the room with satisfaction on his face. Another day to terrorize people... it was so refreshing and it never gets dull. Envy was the sole reason why the Military is being chaotic as it is... He walked out of the room, a grim smile on his face.

"Foolish humans," Envy replied evilly, "They are such simple idiots. Don't they understand? In this world, there are those who use, or be used... Just one or the other." Envy giggled, "I'm the one using you, so watch out!" Envy wasn't being used by Dante, he only listened to her because she understands him well... It was fun. He chose to be this way. He chose the life to use others...

_Setting: The Kitchen_

First thing to say, Greed isn't that great of a cook. He never cooked in his life, or atleast, not for a long time anyway. Sometimes he would watch Dante prepare some food but that's about it. The Most Greed could make was probably be toast... and half the time it would be burned pretty badly. Dante was the cook, the mother of the house not him. He was the Ultimate Shield, not the ultimate Cook. Greed prepared a pretty lousy meal, most in which only consisted of preheating them...But despite the terrible taste, Gluttony, the Ultimate Hunger ate the sorry-excuse-of-a-meal happily and without a complaint.

"Wow, you sure love to eat, huh? Pretty Amazing... that mouth of yours." Greed watched in amazement and shock at the younger Homunculus. In his hand was a fork, but no matter how much he tried, the Ultimate Shield had no desire to fork his food and eat it... His eyes were twitching slightly, watching the Walking stomach gulp down the food.

"Mhhmmm..." Gluttony mumbled with glee as he stuffed the food down his throat.

"That's good, That's good." Greed replied, he hasn't touched his food. Just watching his younger brother eat the food like a monster was enough to make him pretty sick. He had a bottle of beer and drank it contently. When Gluttony was done eating what was on his plate he eyed the untouched food in front of his older brother.

"You want some more, don't ya?" Greed gave a smile, his sharp fangs showing. "Then by all means...knock yourself out." He handed him his own plate. Gluttony shrieked in happiness as he began to eat using his two hands. Greed chuckled.

"How's it taste? You like it?" Greed asked.

"Mmhmm..." Gluttony replied while gobbling the food down.

"Your hunger must be just as bad as my greed, ain't that right?" Greed's elbow was on the table, his face leaning on his palm. Staring intrigued at the monster. "No matter how much you eat, you can never stop being hungry..."

"Hmm?" Gluttony's face was covered in food as he looked up curiously at the older Homunculus.

"Just like my greed. We can never satisfy it." Greed took another drink of his beer.

"She said, She said..." Gluttony began.

"Huh?" Greed paused, "She said, _what_? What did the bitch tell you?"

"She said, if we... if we..." Gluttony began to think, something this homunculus was relatively new at. "She said, if we do good, She would turn us into humans... than I won't be hungry anymore..."

"She said that?" Greed had a very bland expression on his face. "Interesting..."

Gluttony finished his plate, quite literally too. The Homunculus cleaned the plate spotless, licking its surface. Finally, he chomped the plate and reached for the basket of bread on the table. Being slightly short, the Homunculus couldn't reach. The Table was, afterall quite long. Greed picked up a loaf of bread and was about to hand it over but paused. He took a bite from the bread and kept it, instead, he handed the rest of the whole basket to the Hungry Homunculus. Gluttony happily began to munch on the bread.

"Do you want to become human, tubby?" Greed asked tapping the round stomach.

"Gluttony no know." He replied with bread in his mouth. The Large loafs of bread was sticking out of his mouth, the poor thing tried to eat them all at once. It wasn't forced down easily... Greed handed him a glass of water to force it down.

"Don't choke." Greed sighed. "Take my advice, you take so much in at once... it won't be easy to hold down. Same thing with Greed. We're alike you and I..." Greed paused, "Except... I got a full head of hair, and I'm not so round... I don't eat that much..."

"Gluttony finished." Gluttony replied rubbing his tummy. The Homunculus was still hungry but a bit of sleepiness was kicking in.

Greed finished the last of his beer. "Really? Good... go wash up and we'll go see her together..."

Gluttony nodded, lifting himself up he dizzily walked out of the room. Greed got up too, his hands in his pockets, his shades over his eyes, and his back hunched forward. Greed stared back at the kitchen, then at Gluttony who slowly walked up the stairs.

"What's the point in becoming human?" Greed chuckled to himself, he looked down at the Ouroborus tattoo on his hand. "Humans are weak, They die unfulfilled...and its not much fun... So what if we're not human? What's so good about it anyway? Well... I know for sure that my Greed will never be satisfied if I'm a human." Greed shrugged and walked out, his mind wandering slightly. He took a whiff of his clothes and coughed.

"Blegh, I reak of shit..." Greed pulled the jacket off; his muscular body revealed through the tight black sleeveless. "Looks like I gotta shower... then let's see what that hag has in store for us." Without another word Greed walked up the stairs and disappeared to the bathroom.

* * *

**_Act XIV: Fear_**

**_Dante Reviews all her facts! (Super Spoilers)_**

**_I shall overfeed you with information. (Muehehe) So beware! Then when you get fat with information, I'll feed you to Gluttony! (Maniacal Laughter)  
_**

_Setting: Dante's Study_

The Music echoed in the Large room. The Noon Sun hung high in the sky casting its bright rays on the Earth. Dante held open her book of notes, so far in the past centures she began to gather alot of useful information. She sat by the window, the smell of her perfume filled the room and the haunting melody that followed. She began to review her notes, her information. Closely she was getting to the truth, slowly but surely she was reaching higher. She began to reread them to herself. Reabsorbing the knowledge, the more she transferred bodies, the more she learned.

**_ About the Philosopher's Stone_**

"_The Philosopher's stone, an ancient and legendary catalyst... Able enhance Alchemic power to its full potential..._" Dante read aloud, "_With it, miracles are performed... Gold can be made from the smallest of substance, Life can be extended to immortality, Water into wine... The dead flesh back to life._ _400 years ago... Hohenheim and I created the Philosopher's stone, together, by the use of Sacrificing the people of Old Central... They disappeared in one night. To hide the evidence, Hohenheim and I hid the city below the Earth..._ _Now together we used it to extend out life. Obtain immortality... Human bodies are merely shells for the soul._"

Dante continued to read on, "_All Alchemic reaction requires something of equivalent value. Law of Conservations states, Matter and Energy cannot be destroyed or created, only transferred to one form to another. In addition, the energy to begin the transmutation is also necessary... The Philosopher's Stone is a substance of immense strength and power... Something that humans cannot hold, something humans are not ready for as of yet_."

Dante paused. The Law of Conservation may be true for Matter and Energy, but it doesn't abide to life. Like the soul and its many secrets, there are still many unanswered questions... Dante flipped the page. "_To create a Philosopher's stone the purest and rawest of materials are necessary... Sacrifices is a vital ingredient. Human blood, fresh human blood, lives of people are the most valuable and most purest substance... every life has an abundance of energy that can be used. When concentrated together, they can create a substance known as the Philosopher's stone_."

This was true, but the value of human lives differ... (Information from the manga) "_Not all human lives have the same quality, it requires more lives if the humans are not Alchemists... those that opened the 'gate' are better qualified for human sacrifice... Those who have witnessed the gate can perform a transmutation without a circle. The Philosopher's stone can be created from the lives of a single village... or an entire Country._"

"_To prove this theory, Hohenheim has sacrificed the City of Xerxes in one night... the residence of the City were Alchemist radicals. Highly qualified candidates with the 'ability' to become the Philosopher's stone. Rather than one Country, a single city was taken. We can safely assume that Alchemists are a vital ingredient to create the ultimate Catalyst._ _Energy from all Transmutations come from across the gate... currently what lies beyond is unknown._"

**_Homunculus_**

Dante flipped to the next page, her notes on Homunculi. "_Homunculus is created as the result of failed human transmutation. Created by the many elements of what is in a human body they are similar to humans. When manipulated correctly, they can possess their own form, usually the form of those they failed to resurrect. Homunculus cannot survive long in their primal state, lacking in energy, nutrients and strength the body can fall apart over time._" Dante continued, "_Homunculus cannot use alchemy, lacking a soul, they excel in mind and body. But since they are not human, they cannot age and cannot die by normal means. And due to the different structures in Homunculi's they can rearrange them by will and possess abilities impossible to man._"

"_Homunculi's, like the Philosopher's stone requires a number of human lives to increase their strength. An easy and sufficient source would be that of the Red Stones, or the Incomplete fragments of the Philosopher's Stone. When consumed they are given 'numerous lives', regeneration and strength. When lacking in this, their body structure fails, and they become inanimant, resulting in vulnerability and the weakness of their primal state. Lacking in a soul, these monsters show signs from their previous lives... possibly by the memories of those that created them..._"

"_Homunculi become frozen in the presence of their formal bodies. Thus being their only weakness... This is due to their 'fear' of their past lives. Reminding them of their existance, and their lack of existance, Homunculi are vulnerable to their memories resulting in confusion and chaos._ _Depending on the Homunculi... and the Creator that created them... they may have obsessive emotion and desire for a certain motive... Homunculus are artificial humans._ _When man attempts to play god..._"

Dante flipped to the next page... "_Humonculus possess emotions, yet no soul... strange but true. This must result in that they have no Alchemic powers, no gate inside of them to power themselves... interesting... They feed on human lives yet they cannot create life like humans nor god. Homunculus are truly a sin against god... Thus it is taboo. Humunculus are merely mimics, fabrications of humans and their emotions... A hypothesis yet to be proven._"

**_Gate_**

"_The Mysterious entity known as the gate..._" Dante read, "_In every human soul there is a gate that transfers energy from a mysterious source... thus making the soul a vital ingredient to the creation of the Philosopher's stone. Those who have seen the gate can use Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Circles are necessary to create a small gate of energy, the energy flows from the circle creating energy from the gate. When clapping the hands together, you formulate your own circle by tapping directly into the gate of your soul._"

"_What is beyond the gate is unknown. Our hypothesis, a large energy source that powers all Alchemic reaction. The Gate is the key to knowledge... the Ultimate crossing. The Gate is most vulnerable when the host is close to death, or new to life... when the soul is fresh from birth, or when the soul is ready to cross after death._"

Dante snapped the book shut. A low knocking was heard from the door. It was low, easy and patient, Greed was outside. Greed's hair was still wet from the Shower, he had a towel over his head and a relaxed demeanor.

"Come in..." Dante adressed the two Homunculus who were waiting for her audience.

"Yo..." Greed entered the room, hands in his pocket and his head leaning forward.

"Greed, Gluttony, I'm glad you came to visit." Dante replied, pleased.

"Well yeah, you know..." Greed mumbled, "I heard you're not feeling too well."

" I'm fine... I'm fine..." Dante covered her abdomen with her hand. "Now, are you two ready? I need both of you to look for Hohenheim again... understood?"

"Fine." Greed shrugged, "Let me guess I have to drag tubby with me too, eh?"

"Now, Now... He's still young. Gluttony will be essential to your search for Hohenheim." Dante said with an icy cool tone.

"Oh? How'll he be useful? He'll probably eat the old fart before we can even drag his sorry carcass back here." Greed peered down at Gluttony who was licking his fingers. "Not to mention there will be ALOT of rest stops..."

"Come here, Gluttony..." Dante called soothingly. Gluttony, as if in a trance walked over to his creator. Greed watched, pretty surprised. She pet his head affectionately and held up a small piece of cloth, "Do you smell it? That's the scent you need to find, ok? When you find him... let Greed handle the rest, alright?"

Gluttony nodded.

"Hey, so this guy can track him by scent? Interesting... So you're not so useless afterall!" Greed paused, staring at Dante with a mixture of hatred and anger. He hid it well, but his cold sharp eyes were burning with an invisible malice. "All you want us to do is fetch this old guy...?" Greed asked, "Why? There's ton of other men in this world... what makes this one so special?"

Anger glared in Dante's eyes, "Are you questioning me, Greed?" Dante asked, "Hohenheim is not just a man... should there be any soil of doubt upon his name... You as my child, will be shown no mercy..."

"Easy, easy." Greed shrugged, "I didn't mean it that way. But... what if he's already dead?"

Dante was silent.

"He is human afterall..." Greed chuckled.

Gluttony, who could feel the air of anger rising between the two began to quiver in fear. "Scary..." Gluttony whimpered covering his head. Dante was enraged, she held it in very well but it was apparent. Greed could see it easily, the hatred biting away at her. "So scary..."

"You better hope on your life that you're wrong..." Dante replied venomously, "He's my love... and that will never change."

"Ok, Ok..." He raised his hand in surrender, "Whatever you say, your lady-ship. Well then, _'Lady Dante'_, I'll take my leave." Greed waved, his Ourborus shown clearly on his left hand. A smile was on his face... he liked it. The look of anger and despair in her face. She was growing old, weak and short tempered... The Ultimate Shield couldn't help but smile. "Come Gluttony..."

"Greed..." Dante called him.

"Hmm?" Greed turned his head, facing Dante. "You need something?"

"Don't forget to take this with you, it's for Gluttony." She slid the small red pouch to Greed. Greed picked it up, staring at it for a while. "Make sure he eats them all..."

Greed tossed the bag up and caught it, stuffing it in his pocket. "Yeah, I'll do just that. Come Gluttony!"

The Quivering Gluttony wearily followed Greed out of the room. Greed shut the door behind him. Once again the room was silent, only Dante's heavy breath could be heard... followed by the Nostalgic music in the background. She clutched the stone in her hand and the love letter, that was hidden in her book of notes, in the other... Her aging body was growing weak... She snapped open a small bottle of pills. She created these pills herself, medicinal purpose pills... Her hand was unsteady, shaking in anger. She reached for a glass of water on the table, and placed the pill in her mouth.

"Hohenheim..." Dante closed her eyes, "Hohenheim of Light..."

_To be Continued... _

* * *

**_Drabble Corner  
_**

Ahh, long chapter. Yay XD. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving everyone... eat well, don't die and have a nice day! I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, if you didn't than I apologize. Things are starting to move toward present day... Like the Infiltration of the Military. (Remember, if Greed was locked in the 5th Labrotory for over 100 years ago than she must have had some Control of the Military, yeah? Or else he'd be sealed in her house or something...)

Also, one of you stated that Gluttony feared Greed... true, but not technically. Gluttony was afraid of where he was locked away, where he was imprisoned. The seal does wonders, hahah. Anyway Gluttony was present when Greed was sealed, so it tells alot. They may fear Greed for his powers, but I'm not quite sure that is likely. Now we see Greed finally proving he doesn't wanna become human! Greed and possible Envy are the two who like being a homunculus, but Greed later seeks immortality! You Go greed! Anyway I hope you all liked Gluttony in this chapter! It's his day to Shine! THANKSGIVING BABY!

* * *


	8. Hohenheim of Light

**_House of the Homunculi _**

**_Chapter VIII: Hohenheim of Light  
_**

_**Introduction**_

Welcome back to House of Homunculi. I've been working alot on this fanfic and I'm happy that everyone enjoys it. It makes me happy. Sadly, I may be neglecting my Star Ocean fic a little too long now... so, after maybe the next two chapters I'll be taking a break. I'll be back though, hopefully in a few days time. You can count on that! Also, I'm debating whether to put in Kimbley and Tucker later on in the series... as you can see I'm not very fond of their betrayal! Well, we'll see. Anyway, that's enough yapping for now, Back to the story.

* * *

**_Act XV: Can I eat him?_**

**_Setting: Central City _**

Food... It's one of those factors in life that humans depend on. The need and desire to consume energy, thus, we produce energy. Without food, humans cannot live... without food, humans cannot function... and without food, humans cannot produce energy. It's essential and humans need them to survive. As you know, the food we consume goes through a long and hard digestion process, the end product is energy and also waste product. But that's enough about biology lessons for today. Humans depend on food almost as much as my dead uncle depended on cigarettes and alcohol... it's necessary. But Humans don't _live _to eat, on the contrary... No one has every discovered the meaning of human life. What is our purpose? and Why are we here? Food is not the reason, but it deffinitely helps.

Sadly, the Homunculus name Gluttony lives to eat. He does not know his purpose, all he knows and understands is that he must consume to keep going. A blessing at times, but it is more of a curse. He can eat, and eat, and eat forever on end. Still, his hunger can never be satisfied. It's a sad and scary existance, but without a soul, this poor creature can never find the answer unless someone does it for him. Gluttony, the Ultimate Hunger... he is not human. His two brothers, Envy and Greed weren't human either. Being the youngest of three brothers was hard. He had a different opinion of both of his brothers, the two didn't get along but Gluttony was in the middle.

Again, it was a blessing and a curse. Greed always told him, "If you like to eat, then by all means, eat. Atleast, be happy doing it." And Envy always told him, "Eat the humans, other than that go on a diet." When it came to that, he liked Greed better... but then again, Envy was the oldest. Envy could be scary sometimes... Gluttony would freak out when Envy would go all psychotic on them, and when Envy was happy and cheery... that was much worse. Greed, on the other hand was supportive and carefree... the problem was that his Ultimate Shield form was powerful. And when Greed was angry, he was ANGRY. Clean and straightforward.

Gluttony didn't know which one of his brothers were scarier. The Ultimate Hunger's hunger was neverending, unlike human's digestive system, Gluttony's stomach was quite literally a blackhole. The Food just enters his mouth and vanishes. Well, whatever he eats has to end up somewhere, right? As of now, no one dares want to find out. To him, everything tasted good. The world was his meal, and he was happy to take a bite of everything and everyone. Even so, the Homunculus Gluttony was still a child. Someone always has to keep an eye out on him, and like a kid, he was sad, lonely and bored when he was alone.

Gluttony sat upon the roof of a building, he peered down at the streets filled with people. From way up high, they looked like small ants. His forefinger was in his mouth as he stared hungrily at the people down below. The Homunculus' stomach was growling... he ever-so wanted to just swoop down there and take a bite... but he knew it was forbidden. They were in Central City, the streets bustling with humans, dogs, raccoons, street cats and children. Greed was gone momentarily, and Gluttony, bored and alone was chewing on a metal pipe he found. Greed promised, that if Gluttony didn't eat a single human until he returns, the Ultimate Shield would give him a treat when he comes back.

So far, their search for Hohenheim was fruitless... He was not in South City, nor was he in Central or even East City... the man was nowhere to be found. Gluttony and Greed has been searching for 3 weeks now... not a scent was traced at all. It's as if the man never existed...

"I'm Hungry..." Gluttony mumbled staring down at the humans below.

"Oy, I'm back." Greed climbed the side of the wall and hoisted himself up beside his baby brother. In his hands were two large bags of different items. "Did you miss me, Tubby?"

"Not really..." Gluttony replied staring back down at the humans below.

"Hey, hey..." Greed sounded slightly annoyed. "You can atleast be a little happy to see me, punk. And to think, I actually went to go get you something to eat." Greed swiflty grabbed Gluttony's cheeks, pulling on them mercilessly in his grip.

"Oughwww, Owwwgh," Gluttony's mouth began to burn slightly, Greed's clawed fingers pulled them farther and farther.

"Say it!" Greed gave a smirk, continuing to torture the little Homunculus, "Say you missed me, Or else I'll be forced to knock out a few teeth while I'm at it."

"It hurss..." (hurts) Gluttony replied.

"Wrong answer!" Greed pulled harder, "Spit it out, Gluttony, Or no dinner! And you don't want that, do you? I'm very hungry..."

"Werrconn baqqq Greed." (Welcome back, Greed) Gluttony replied, "Hou wath thor tripd?" (How was your trip?)

"That's better." Greed smiled, his claws released Gluttony's cheeks. The Ultimate Hunger rubbed his cheeks in pain. It seemed his mouth stretched twice it's size from all the pulling and squeezing. Greed reached into the bag and held out some type of meatbun. "Here, eat."

"Food!" Gluttony jumped at the meatbun in Greed's hand.

"Psyche!" Greed quickly pulled the meatbun away, Gluttony crashed into the hard stone roof face first. "I call first dibs since I bought it."

"Ouch..." Gluttony slumped back up holding his nose with his hand.

"Too slow." Greed howled in laughter, holding up the meatbun while he held his stomach in pain.

Gluttony looked sadly at the meatbun, but as if by instinct he reacted. Gluttony jumped mouth first at the Meatbun, along with Greed's hand. Automatically, Greed stopped laughing. He began to flail his arms around attempting to throw off the hungry Homunculus off of his hand. Gluttony, persistantly refused to let go. The Ultimate Shield stared in horror as his hand began to dissolve in his little brother's mouth. The monster's saliva was like acid! It began to dissolve the flesh on Greed's hand.

"Get off!" Greed yelled throwing his arms around furiously.

"No!" Gluttony began to chew down on his hand. The little monster refused to let go of the hook.

"Get off my hand, right now!" Greed snapped angrily. He knew well enough that he couldn't regenerate his melted flesh AND put up his shield at the same time... The Saliva began to hiss as it touched his hard-yet-vulnerable skin. "Let go, now!"

"No!" Gluttony yelled again.

"Don't be an idiot! You're melting my skin off!" Greed began to punch Gluttony in the face to release his grip. The Ultimate Hunger refused to let go, Greed now had to play rough. He pulled his arm with all his might, his leg kicking Gluttony in the stomach. "Now, Let go!"Finally, with one last tug, Greed pulled out. The two went flying in opposite directions. The two Homunculi fell backwards.

"You little beast!" Greed yelled, "Why didn't you let go?"

"Because I was hungry..." Gluttony replied sadly.

"Ah!" Greed stared down at his left arm. His entire hand was gone! Nothing was left but a moldy and bloody wrist... When he attempted to move his fingers, well... there were no fingers left to move. "My hand is gone!"

Gluttony's mouth was covered in blood, he licked his lips. "Mmm... it tasted good..."

"Look here!" Greed grabbed Gluttony, his hand began to slowly regenerate. The bones appeared first, followed by some muscles, and finally the skin to finish it off. He cracked his fingers and moved them around. Finally, he pointed an accusing finger at Gluttony. "These are my hands, got it? No one gave you the right to eat what belongs to me! Understood?"

"Yes..." Gluttony looked down sadly, Greed was angry at him. The Ultimate Shield, sensing his sadness stopped yelling. He released the chubby ball of fat on the floor and walked over to the bags.

"Look tubby, I can't regenerate and harden my skin at the same time, got it?" Greed spilled all the contents of the bag on the floor. The ground was littered with packaged food, junk food, some cans of beer, a pack of cigarettes and a few other assorted items. Greed picked up the cans of beer and the cigarettes for himself. "What are you waiting for? Eat already."

Gluttony jumped in the pile of food and began to happily eat them down, wrappers and all. Greed smiled as he watched the Homunculus eat his fill... it was like watching a kid jump in a pile of candy. Greed pulled out a match, igniting it with the side of his wrist and lit a cigarette. He watched as his younger brother began to hungrily consume the food...

"So... did you catch a scent yet?" Greed asked.

"No." Gluttony replied for a second then continued to eat through the pile of food. Using his bear like arms, the Ultimate Hunger shoved the food in his mouth. He barely needed to chew it at all, they would dissolve the moment they touched his saliva. No wonder he drools alot... The long tongue began to move around messily and noisily as he ate. Greed could see the tattoo of the Uorborus clearly plastered on the slimy red tongue.

"Hmmm... that sucks." Greed exhaled the smoke, "Damn, I would have thought he'd be near heavily populated areas... I guess I was wrong. Looks like we'll have to head for West City next..."

The Hungry little Homunculus didn't give an answer. It was too busy digging through the food.

"What a pain in the ass..." Greed sighed, "What's worse is that it's a human man... maybe if it was a woman it would be worthwhile... We don't even know where this old fart is... Waste of freaking time I'd say..."

"Can I eat him?"

"Huh?" Greed looked at Gluttony, he held two packets of sweet buns to his mouth. Almost ready to eat.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked, looking up from his food pile. "Can I eat him when we find him?"

"Nope... sorry, punk..." Greed tapped Gluttony on the head, "That bitch told us not to kill him. That means we can't eat him either..."

"Aww..." Gluttony peered down the edge of the building staring down at the people below. "Can I eat them...?" Gluttony asked.

"Huh?" The Ultimate Shield walked over staring down at the people walking along the streets.

"They look tasty..." Gluttony giggled with an evil glee.

"Err..." Greed scratched the back of his head, "I don't know... they might not taste very good..."

"They smell tasty..." Gluttony stared down drooling. "I want to eat them..."

"Maybe next time." Greed pulled Gluttony away from the ledge. "Did you keep your end of the bargain, tubby?"

"I didn't eat anyone." Gluttony replied.

"Really now?" Greed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red stone. He held up the glittering catalyst to Gluttony tossing it around. The Hungry Homunculus followed the small red stone almost trance-like. Greed chuckled in delight, "Since you've been a good boy so far, I have a present for you." Greed tossed the stone around once more, "Everytime you do something good, you get one of these, ok?"

"Ok." Gluttony replied as if in a trance.

"Good, now here. Eat up." Greed held out the small piece to him. The small red gem between his two fingers. Gluttony pounced on the small gem eating it up as well as Greed's arm in his mouth once more.

"Hey! What did I say about eating my hand?" Greed yelled. This time he was ready, the shield was up automatically, protecting his skin with a diamond like shield. Gluttony clamped down on the Red stone his eyes wide. The Effects of the Red stone was extraudinary... Greed stared down at Gluttony who seemed to have frozen completely. His mouth snapped tightly over Greed's hand.

"Oy... Gluttony?" Greed tapped his brother's forehead. "What's wrong with you? Hey, can you hear me? Hey Tubby?"

"..." Gluttony only stared wide-eyed.

"Gluttony!" Greed used his free hand to wrench the Homunculus' teeth from his skin, this only led him to snap it tighter. "Gluttony!"

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise. He stared down at his hand that was protected by the diamond like shield... Greed gasped. The teeth began to crack his shield slowly... "What the hell...?" Greed began to tug it out. "Gluttony! Yo Tubby! The Red stones..." Greed growled in anger, _the Red stones is giving him more power... this is bad. That mean his hunger will be worse too... _Nothing ever broke his shield before...

"Huh?" Gluttony opened his eyes. Greed quickly pulled his hand out from the monster's mouth... rubbing it slowly by the wrist. Homunculi were dangerous creatures, indeed...

The Sun was beginning to set, Central City was covered in a blanket of orange, red and violet light. The Evening breeze blew past them, the wind that traveled the entire world and back. Gluttony licked his hands, the red stones gave him more energy and power, the more he ate. Greed lay down on the roof of the building, his mind elsewhere. Gluttony sat staring down at the delicious looking humans that walked by. It was late, our Homunculi were restless from boredom.

The Clock tower began to signal 7:00... Already the World was coated with darkness. Another chilly evening wind blew past. This time, Gluttony sat up, his eyes widened. A small, sharp scent was picked up by the icy wind... Gluttony's nose could smell it.

"He's here..." Gluttony smiled with evil glee.

"What's wrong?" Greed asked sitting up.

"I smell him... I smell him...He's here." The Ultimate Hunger began to chuckle and giggle. "Can I eat him? Can I...?"

_**Act XVI: Encounters**_

_**Setting: Brigadier General Rendin's office **_

Envy sat by a desk, his feet on top of the table and a blue cap pulled over his eyes. He's done a nice day of hardwork, he 'murdered' three officers, 4 soldiers and 1 official secretary today. It was fun manipulating people... Envy was in the guise of a Brigadier General, one of the higher ups... Though he may 'pretend' to be doing great things to improve his ranking, Envy was the master of sabotage. He received strict orders from Dante to slowly, but steadily cause chaos among the country. Envy was proud that most of these disasters were created by him... afterall he was a twisted, twisted creature. But hey, atleast he's cute doing it.

The room Envy sat in was neatly cleaned. He smiled keenly as he looked around... On his name tag and badge it clearly says 'Robert Rendin', Of course this wasn't Envy's true face or name, he stole it from whoever this 'Robert' person was. Robert was a no-named soldier with very little ranking, he wasn't even a major yet. Envy had fun pretending to be him. The Homunculus murdered him in an alley one night to sneak in the military, after he disposed the body by dumping it into a hole in the outskirts of town. One-by-one the Ultimate Mask enjoyed blackmailing humans, framing them for crimes and starting outbreaks. He can, afterall change his appearance by will.

Envy looked down at the desk, there were paperwork and files that needed to be completed. _Boring, Boring Boring..._ Envy gave them to his private secretary to handle. Once a lowly officer, he was now a Brigadier General. Envy couldn't help but laugh to himself. He picked up the picture of this "Robert Rendin" and chuckled...

"Be grateful I killed you, fool." Envy snickered, "I brought you up in rank, even after death!"

Whistling to himself, The Green haired palm tree Homunculus was taking a nap after a hard day's work. People feared him for his cruelty, Envy would laugh maniacally but that was too risky... afterall it would blow his perfect cover. Just a few days ago, he sent Dante a nice woman for a new host. The Elderly Alchemist was very pleased, not only was the woman very attractive but the body was extremely 'cozy' she claims. The Military was slowly growing in numbers, all in an attempt to restore peace in the country of Amestris. Little did they know that their current Fuhrer was a no brained twit, little did they know that all this chaos was caused by a single Homunculus. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and an attractive young lady entered. Startled, Envy quickly put his legs off the desk and reached for his pen and papers.

"Ah, Mr. Rendin." It was Envy's private secretary. She had blonde hair tied back in a series of difficult braids and twists and sophisticated glasses... She would have made a perfect candidate for Dante's new body but sadly she was hired one day after Dante performed the switch.

"Hmm...?" Envy looked up from his papers. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering sir... if you would like something to eat?" The secretary asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Envy replied. Homunculi don't need to eat at all. Except for maybe Gluttony, but Envy did enjoy the feeling of consuming food. It was fun and made him feel a little more alive.

"Alright. Atleast have some coffee Brigadier General, Rendin." The Secretary placed a mug of coffee on Envy's desk. Envy blankly stared at the steaming liquid... He didn't see what was so great about coffee. It didn't taste that good, but it sure made Envy hyper as a monkey on steroids.

"Thanks," Envy continued to 'pretend' to do work. He quickly shuffled the messy sheets of paper.

"What are you working on, sir?" The secretary asked.

"Well, I was working on that new project the military was planning on building." Envy replied. In his hands were the official documents regarding some new facilities that were being constructed. "I do get to have authority on _one of them_, afterall."

"Really? That's fabulous." The Secretary smiled, "Soon you'll be promoted in no time at all. Which one are you planning on overseeing? I heard it's alot of responsibility."

"The Laboratory at the farthest end of town." Envy pulled out a sheet of paper, an evil grin on his face. "The 5th Central Laboratory."

**_Setting: Central City Streets_**

Greed, The Ultimate Shield followed the trail led by his younger brother, Gluttony. Just now, Gluttony caught his scent... the Scent of an old geezer by the title of Hohenheim of Light. It was amazing how this little Homunculus was like a tracking device, he had a nose that could track a man in a 5 mile radius. The two Homunculi dashed through the streets of Central. It was dark, the city was already covered in the black veil we call night. The Ultimate Shield didn't know why... but he felt a tweak of excitement now that the whereabouts of this Hohenheim was found. Maybe it was his curiosity kicking in? Either way, he followed Gluttony in his hunt. Gluttony still had the same evil, hungry face as he ran. His tongue was hanging from his mouth as he ran at full speed. It was quite surprising how quick this Homunculus could run... despite his size.

"I smell him! I smell him!" Gluttony giggled, "I smell the scent of the old man! He's close..."

Hohenheim of Light, that was what everyone referred him by. Sometimes he himself would forget his real name. It was a title given to him even in Old Central, the Great Administrator of Light as they would say. He was growing older, slowly but steadily. If it wasn't for the Philosopher's stone, he would have fallen by now just like the rest of the humans. He constantly moved from place to place hoping not to look back. Hohenheim stood before the incomplete construction of a Laboratory. Something in the back of his neck told him that Dante was behind it... it was by an old Prison...Human lives were a precious ingredient, afterall. He covered his face with a hood and a veil, hoping not to give away his identity. Luckily, the darkness of the night was on his side.

"Good Evening, Old man." A voice appeared from behind him. "Kind of late for a stroll, don't you think?" He quickly turned around, scanning the darkness of the owner of the voice. "We're up here."

"Who are you?" Hohenheim asked. He looked up, on the roof of the prison was two men. One had dark spiky hair, black shades and a grin of a shark. He looked young and brash. The second was fat, round and bald, on his face was an evil smile... drool dripping from its mouth as he stared hungrily down at the old man.

"Can I eat him? Greed, Can I?" Gluttony asked.

"Greed...?" Hohenheim looked up in surprise. "If you have that name... then..."

"Well, 'she' told us not to hurt him too badly..." Greed shrugged, his smile broadening. "I guess one little accident wouldn't hurt." The two couldn't see the old man's face, he was dressed in black. Judging from the clothes he looked old... "But let me at him first, ok Gluttony?"

"She...?" Hohenheim paused. "So... it's Dante. Now it makes sense."

"Who knows," Greed replied, "Personally, I don't give a shit about her, but orders are orders." The Ultimate Shield jumped down from the roof and walked forward. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, the tattoo of the Snake devouring its own tail was clearly seen, even in the darkness. "Sorry, I don't hold a grudge on you or anything, but it can't be avoided."

"The tattoo of the Ouroborus..." Hohenheim sighed in disappointment, "Dante... that fool... commiting the ultimate taboo isn't a game."

"Who gives a shit?" Greed lunged forward. His body covered in the black diamond like shield, he smashed his arm onto the ground. Hohenheim quickly stepped aside dodging from the fatal blow.

"If it is man who creates sin..." Hohenheim clapped his hand, "Then we humans must be the one to rectify it."

"Alchemy...?" Greed's eyes widened as he jumped back, a barrage of deadly ice spears crashed from the ground. A few of them stabbed through the Ultimate Shield's arm, but unable to scratch the diamond like skin. "Sorry Gramps, but I have the Ultimate Shield. No fancy Alchemy will be able to hurt me."

"I see..." Hohenheim clapped his hands once more. "I'm terribly sorry... I pity your existance."

"What?" The Ultimate shield growled in anger, "What are you doing...?"

A flashing light appeared, the insignia began to glow an eerie light. He recognized it at once, it was decorated in Dante's room... the Snake hung on a cross. Greed felt his insides begin to stir rapidly as if they were vibrating all at once. Greed felt himself choke from the inside. A small amount of Red Stones maybe 2 or 3 pieces poured out of his mouth, It was the most painful feeling he ever felt in his existance. "What the hell?" Greed gasped, sweat pouring down from his face. "What did you do?"

"I'll Eat you!" Gluttony yelled, after watching the whole thing, Gluttony felt an unknown rage grow inside of him. He jumped from the roof and ran up to the strange man.

"Wait-!" Greed gasped holding his stomach, "Gluttony!"

Another loud clap followed, the ground in which the Ultimate Hunger stood on was beginning to crumble, A group of spears pierced out of the ground and caught him in its grip. The sharp edges stabbed through Gluttony's skin almost perfectly to prevent any motion at all. One Spear in particular cut right through his tongue like a fish on a pole. The young Homunculus began to scream and wail as he attempted to pull himself out. It was of no avail. The Spears refused to pry loose. "Scary..." Gluttony wimpered at last...

"You..." Greed growled.

Hohenheim merely looked away. His face covered, "I apologize that our meeting was brief..." He clapped his hands together as the dust rose from the ground. The Smokescreen was thick and dark. The Dust went to Greed and Gluttony's eyes, quickly Greed covered them, coughing. He slowly made his way to Gluttony.

"Hurry! We have to get him, now!" Greed broke off the spears, "If we don't, that bastard will get away!"

"Can't see..." Gluttony mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Can you smell him?" Greed asked.

"Mmhmm..." Gluttony replied.

"The let's go!" Greed pulled Gluttony's large arms.

" He's scary..." Gluttony whimpered.

"Not as scary as that bitch will be when she finds out we failed! Come on Gluttony!"

They ran after Hohenheim's trail. He was nothing but a black speck in the distance. Greed hasn't been able to see a glimpse of this man's face at all... he was like the shadows. The two Homunculi quickly followed him, but the Alchemist continued to stop them. Greed had to break through a few hundred obstacles. Stone Barriers, Metal Barriers, Ice Barriers, Barriers with spikes, Flames that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, Pits on the floor... It was annoying.

"Wait up, Gramps." Greed smiled evilly when he finally caught up. Hohenheim ran through the deserted alleys, running alongside him on roofs above was Greed. "What's the rush?"

Hohenheim clapped his hands, the Spikes shot up from where Greed was running. Greed quickly dodged it and flipped to the other side. "I'd look forward if I were you." Greed smirked. Up ahead came out Gluttony, his mouth twisted into another grin.

"I'll Eat you..." Gluttony laughed, "I'll eat you untill there is nothing left."

"Here, Gluttony! Have an appetizer!" Greed chucked the rest of the red stones in his mouth. The effect was quite extraudinairy. Gluttony grew larger, his hunger rising within him. "See you later, Old man." Greed whistled, "I'll send my regards to you in hell."

The Next instance moved by quickly. Gluttony lunged head first at Hohenheim, the old geezer reacted by clapping his hands together once more. The Next second began with a bang, Greed, from above smiled as an explosion took place... It was quite marvelous. The reflection of the burning flames were visible on Greed's black shades. He sat with his legs crossed watching with interest, and his chin resting on his palm. "Oh?" Greed spotted Gluttony walking out of the flames rubbing his eyes...

"Yo, that was some good action right there." Greed replied. "Good job, Chubby."

"He got away..." Gluttony mumbled sadly, "I didn't get to eat him..."

"Ah, it's alright." Greed tapped Gluttony in the belly, "He was too much for us anyway. He must be miles away by now..."

"What do we tell 'her'?" Gluttony asked.

"..." Greed paused. He smiled and shrugged, "Eh, who knows... maybe we'll just say we didn't find anything. Keep your mouth shut, ok?" Greed pet Gluttony on the head, the Ultimate Hunger sucked on his finger sadly... looking into the deep flames. There was a sudden wailing of a siren, Guards and police officers were beginning to swarm down blow on the streets. Greed got up, brushing the dust off his pants. They caused a scene... it would be best to leave.

"Let's go, Tubby." Greed turned around and walked away, his hands in his pocket.

"I'm hungry..." Gluttony replied.

"Yeah, me too..." Greed smiled, "So what do you want to eat?"

"Humans..." Gluttony answered.

"Oh?" Greed smirked, "Maybe that can be arranged..."

**_Setting: Central Streets_**

The loud sound of sirens blared around, an accident has occured. Envy walked to the Crime scene, according to the report it was an explosion... he was dragged in due to the proximity of the Explosion. It took place in the same vicinity as the 5th laboratory. Envy scratched his head and yawned, it was already 6:00 in the morning... the flames were put out and the yellow tape prevented anyone from venturing too close.

"My, how disasterous..." Envy's secretary stared in amazement. "Mr. Rendin, what do you think happened?"

Envy shrugged, "Probably some idiot thought it was fun to blow things up." The two walked passed the yellow tape and made their way into the alley. "It's probably nothing..." The dirty alley was covered in soot and ash from the flames... it reaked of burnt garbage.

"Luckily, no one got killed." The Secretary replied, "According to the report, only 4 people were injured and zero casualties. The explosion took place approximately at 12:45 A.M..."

"Ooh yes, what a relief." Envy sighed sarcastically. He WANTED humans to die... luck was totally against him this morning. "Any suspects?"

"Well..." She began to read from her clipboard, "Witnesses claimed to have seen two people chasing a man in black... One of the persuers were round and heavy, the other Muscular and tall. Maybe they were mad drunkards?"

Envy snickered, "Greed and Gluttony's doing, eh?"

_"Sir?"_****

"Uhh... Nevermind." The two walked down deeper into the alleyway. The amount of soot and ash was decreasing... but what he found was even more interesting. There was a trail of blood on the wall. Whoever was here, was injured, running as fast as he could away from the Explosion... Envy stared. He rubbed the wall with his finger, and smelled it. Eyes widened...

"Blood..." Envy replied.

"Is it fresh?" The Secretary asked.

"I'm not quite certain...Secretary, go get me the file report."

"Yes, sir." The Secretary walked back.

Envy followed the trail of blood. It smelled like Hohenheim... that old man. He was alive, but from the amount of blood lost, probably not in the best of shape. Envy smiled, he changed back into his cute Greed haired form... good thing he sent that useless Secretary away. It was lucky that Greed and Gluttony didn't kill him. Envy ran through the alley where he reached a large hole at the dead end, it was broken through by Alchemy. "Hohenheim..." Envy chuckled... "I finally found you."

On the floor he picked up a small pin with the insignia of the Snake and the cross. It was deffinitely that prick's pin... he clenched it in his fist. "Bastard... You're mine." He squeezed so hard, the pin cracked and broke in his grip. Envy quickly left, leaving a message for his Secretary. As for him, he was heading back home... ready to tell her the news.

_To be Continued!_

_

* * *

_

More Action in the chapter! Yay! I doubt that Greed ever met Hohenheim before, but hey, it was interesting all the same. I'm raising the climax of the story! Don't blame me XD. Anyway, that would be my version on how they would meet, Afterall Hohenheim can't be defeated by a mere Homunculus as stated later in the series by Dante. Also, I had to add the tidbit with the 5th Laboratory since that is the place Greed-san gets sealed. (cries) Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chaper! 

**The question corner!**

If you would like to ask a question for the Question corner, please add it with your reviews!

-First Question: **What is your favorite holiday?**

Greed: "Ooh, good question... hmm... I'd say New years, Valentine's day and X-mas. Why, you ask? Well, on New years I get cash and I'm allowed to drink as much as I want! X-mas I get tons of gifts! And finally, As for Valentine's day all you ladies will get to know me _real _well." (wink)

Envy: "Holiday... hmph, maybe Halloween. I can cause as much trouble as I want plus, I mug little kids of their candy!" (Evil laughter)

Gluttony: "Foood... Thanksgiving... Hungry..." (Stomach growls)

Dante: "My favorite Holiday? Mother's day of course! Then all the attention is on me! me! me!"

-Second Question: **What do you like to do in your free time?**

Greed: "If you're a woman, why, be with you of course. Other than that we can be great drinking and gambling buddies."

Envy: "What a stupid question, terrorize humans of course, need I say more?"

Gluttony: "Eat..." (Stomach Growls) "Can I eat you?"

Dante: "I pass my time by thinking of devious plots and dream about my beloved Hohenheim. I also enjoy creating more dresses and encoding all my knowledge on Alchemy. Other than that, I'm a part-time Pharmacist."

-Third Question: **What word(s) do you think Describes you best?**

Greed: "Badass, Cool, and a Ladies man."

Envy: "Evil, Insane, a monster and the best."

Gluttony: "Hungry..." (walks away)

Dante: "Important, wonderful, and a genius."

-Final Question: **Your thoughts on the others?**

Greed: "Well, I think Envy is an annoying crossdressing freak who needs a new fashion sense and he needs to learn how to use a GODDAMN brush. That freak quite literally takes hours in the bathroom and he still looks like a mess. Gluttony needs to stop thinking about food for once and also, the Tubby has got to stop eating my hands. And Finally, Dante is a bitch. End of Story."

Envy: "In simple terms, Greed is an ugly dumbass, Gluttony is a fat Dumbass, and Dante is just... Dante. And I hate my dad, no need to get into detail."

Gluttony: "Envy is scary... Greed's hand is tasty, Dante is mommy and I want Lust! What happened to Lust?"

Dante: "They're all sweet children... but they are just homunculus, easily expendable."


	9. Trapped in Time

_**House of the Homunculi**_

_Disclaimer: Feels kind of like Deja vu, ya know? If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, than Greed would have owned everybody!  
_

**_-Introduction-_**

**_Issue about the SOUL _**

Ah, what a sin it is to find myself losing my cool at a time like this. (shakes head) Sadly, sadly, I have so much to do...well anyway, I wonder what new surprises await in this chapter... (thinks hard) As for that question about the manga, yes. In the manga the date of their births are all different.

Homunculi are supposedly created without a soul. This I highly doubt, if it had no soul then wouldn't it just be an empty husk? A body that is no more than just a puppet? I mean, of course the emotions are controlled by the mind, but don't you need a soul to keep it all together? Also, if they had no soul then why are we so attached to our own favorites? Greed wouldn't have his rebellious streak, Envy wouldn't be evil all the time, Lust wouldn't be haunted by memories. It's something to think about... Also if they had no soul, then why was it so sad to see them die? Just because they can't do alchemy doesn't mean they have no soul. (thinks hard) They wouldn't have personality, pain, hatred... all that stuff. Greed would still listen to Dante's every whim, Envy wouldn't be evil to the heart etc etc.

And if you see in the later epp, Nina had no soul, she was just a lifeless doll. Maybe the soul and memories ISN'T theirs... but its still a soul, right? Maybe it's because they were told that they never had one is why... Something worth thinking about, neh?

* * *

_**Chapter IX: Trapped in Time **_

**_Act XVII: Train Station mishap  
_**

_Setting: South City Streets_

If there was anything Greed hated the most, it was obnoxious men. Besides that, he dislikes obnoxious people in general. Plainly, he had no taste nor the patience when handling troublesome humans, whether female or male. Greed wasn't sexist, nor picky... There was no descrimination among humans in his eyes when it came to respect. He hated any and all humans who don't have a scratch of respect. If it was a female, he would snap her neck, if it was a male, he would snap his neck. Easy, simple, clean. No blood, no mess, no effort. Humans live such short lives, why should they learn to be jerks in such little time they possessed? Exactly. All the more reason why he didn't want to be human. They live such short and unfulfilling lives...

At this moment, his hatred for human stupidity increased. Dressed in a fancy suit, a tie, surrounded by three women, and covered in jewelry, some cocky bastard had the nerve to bump into the Homunculus, Greed. Greed usually didn't mind when someone carelessly brushed past... but this guy was pushing his luck on him. Foolish humans. Greed decided not to get angry about something so... trivial.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man snapped.

"Sorry, my bad." Greed replied quickly, not looking up. He had much on his mind. Tubby, also known as Gluttony was now addicted to eating humans... and to refrain the obese homunculus from eating everyone in town, Greed had to go fetch dinner for him. For the past week, Greed had to hunt down 'useless' humans for Gluttony's meal. And for the book, Greed disliked this immensely.

"You're apology isn't accepted!" The pretty rich-boy grabbed Greed's shoulder to get his attention. "You almost knocked me over! This is a new suit, if it was messed up, what would you do about it?"

Greed, noticing the hand on his shoulder brushed it off. "The keyword is 'almost', I 'almost' knocked you over. And Lucky for you, that you didn't."

The man was in a white suit made of rich leather and polyester, his fingers were embedded with rings and gemstones, and he had the most ridiculous hair style. He looked as if he used more gel than Envy's crazy hair. The impact between the Ultimate Shield and this human was merely a tap on Greed's account. Sadly, a tap was a shove when done to a human.

"You think you're such a tough guy, eh?" The boy clenched his fingers on Greed's jacket.

Greed, smiled and shrugged. "Hey, hey, I'm not looking for a fight. Beating the living crap out of a human isn't my style."

"Oh?" The rich boy pushed his ridiculous hair out of his eyes.

"But..." Greed gave a small grin, "You wrinkled my jacket... that I might not let off so easily."

The surrounding women cheered for the opposite team. Greed stared blankly, shrugged, then faced his opponent. He was pretty much a head taller than this man, not to mention, Greed wasn't even a human to begin with. Too bad, these women's cheers won't help much. Greed's arms hung loosely by his side, his back leaning forward, the sharp grin on his face. Looks like Gluttony's dinner was just about to be served...

"I'll whipe that Smug smile off yer ugly face!" The boy threw a punch at Greed's face. It was a direct hit! Sadly, not much damage was done.

"Ugly? That hurts my feelings, kid." Greed chuckled, "But gee, my feelings probably don't hurt as much as your hand does right about now."

Surely enough, the man's hand was bleeding from the hard impact. It would be presumed that a few broken fingers were in order. "Ah, well... I did try to warn you." Greed shrugged, "I didn't have to put on a shield for that one."

Surely, this battle was quite one-sided. "Hey kid, I normally don't kill people but since you're the lucky human for today, well..." Greed scratched his head, "Looks like you'll be taking a trip with me, see? No grudge intended."

"What do you mean?" The man asked. There was no need for words. A second later, A hand grabbed the collar of his expensive suit and was dragged away. Greed waved back at the group of girls who stared terrified and dumbstruck. Greed winked.

"Sorry Ladies, but this man is as good as dead." Greed waved, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. Though it was quite brief." The Ultimate Shield kicked the flailing the human in his grip, "What kind of man are you? Hurry up and say farewell to the nice ladies."

"Farewell? You're dragging me away!"

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence." Greed laughed. "Ever been to hell, kid?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Well, me neither!" Greed whistled, "But You'll be seeing it pretty goddamn soon!"

_Setting: South City Train station_

Gluttony rubbed his belly in satisfaction. The Ball of chubby cuteness was still hungry, but the taste of humans made his mood far brighter than usual. Humans walked by, but the poor Homunculus couldn't touch them. The Consequences was far too great. The older brother, the Ultimate Shield would obviously get angry at him. So here sat Gluttony, licking his fingers tenderly, his mouth and hands were stained with blood as he watched the humans board the massive trains. His older brother was buying some train tickets for the ride home while hitting on the ticket vendor. Gluttony was suspicious about Greed's money. He seemed to have more than usual... but the only response he received was, 'It was a parting gift from a 'delicious' friend...' Gluttony wondered what he meant.

A week passed since they encountered Hohenheim... Greed loved to dawdle when he was on his way back home. He had limited freedom as it is... When Gluttony asked why he disliked Dante the only answer the Ultimate Hunger received was a fist to the head and a death glare. It seemed the topic was taboo. Rarely did Greed ever get angry, but when he did... Gluttony knew when to watch out.

"Here you go." Greed handed over the train ticket to Gluttony. "We're heading to Dublith, and then going straight home. Train leaves in 30 minutes..."

"No more having fun?" Gluttony asked rubbing his tummy.

"I'd love to hang around and play some more, but you know how that bitch Dante gets when we're late." A lighter was pulled out from his pocket, followed by a cigarette.

Gluttony whimpered and began to suck on his finger.

"The next time we go on a mission we'll play some more, ok?" Greed noticed the sad expression on the Ultimate Hunger's face. "So cheer up. Until then, we'll be stuck in her house for a while."

Gluttony got up from the bench and stared hungrily at the people walking by. It was mid-day, the crowdest hour, especially in a large city like South City. People always wonder what humans taste like; Gluttony can give you a clear example. In simple terms they taste kind of like steak. There's the nice tender meat, the bone where you can pull the meat off, the fat, and depending on what the person has (perfume, recently took a bath, cologne) They have a variety of seasoning, some are sweet, some are salty, and some taste bitter.

"Whoa," Greed looked around. "Gluttony, where the heck did you go?"

His little brother was nowhere to be found. The Ultimate Hunger must have wandered off somewhere... Greed groaned. "For the love of-" A sigh escaped his mouth, "Ah, Shit..." The clock ticked 12:45, 15 minutes until the train leaves. Greed got up and searched the station... no sign of the fat homunculus anywhere. The crowds of people began to thicken as humans poured out of the trains...

"Where the hell is he?" Greed threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his shoe. "For someone who's as noticable as Tubby, he can't be that hard to find... I mean his legs are scrawny; he can't have gotten far."

There was a moment's silence... "Shit, nevermind. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out. The fatty must have gotten hungry..." Without a word more, the Ultimate Shield ran off into South City. Preferrably heading to the closest Restaurant, alley or food stand.

Meanwhile... Gluttony walked back to the bench. The Clock on the black metal pole indicated it was only 10 minutes till the train departure. In one hand was a map, the other hand was the ticket and clamped in his mouth was the string of a red balloon. He looked around confused at first. "Greed?" The young homunculus mumbled (due to a balloon in his mouth), looking around. No sign of his guardian, Greed, anywhere. Gluttony sat down on the bench, opening the map; his hungry little eyes staring at the people passing by. Greed's spiky hair, black leather clothes and shark-like grin was easy to spot...

"Greed?" Gluttony looked around. "Greed?"

What was Gluttony doing for the past 5 minutes? Well, it's simple. The chubby homunculus noticed a really nice looking red train, when he followed it, the train already left. Sad, Gluttony then noticed the 'women's bathroom'. Confused, he slipped in... Even more confusing was that the women didn't really notice him much at all. He washed his blood stained mouth in the bathroom after overhearing some women talking about 'table manners', 'personal hygiene' and 'common courtesy'. After a while, he got bored and left the bathroom, a man asked him if he wanted a free train map and a balloon. Gluttony took the balloon and the map and asked. "Can I eat it?" The man replied no. Sad and hungry he walked back to the bench. And here he is now. With a balloon...

"Greed?" There was no reply. Only a crowd of people...

Gluttony climbed the bench and stood up. The Ultimate Hunger took a deep breath, and with a loud voice, yelled. "GREEEEEEEED! WHERE YOU GO? WHERE YOU GO, GREED?"

_**Beeep**_, "Attention, Attention, the Train leaving for Dublith has arrived in terminal 6. I repeat, the train to Dublith has arrived in terminal 6. 5 minutes until departure, I repeat, 5 minutes until departure."

Gluttony sat down on the bench. He was bored, confused and lonely... "Hungry... Lost..."

**_Act XVIII: Face to Face with Mom  
_**

**_Setting: Dante's manor _**

Envy, the first homunculus was evil. Actually, evil was an understatment. You can give him therapy for centuries, and still no human or homunculus alike can understand the complexity of his mind. Dante lived with him for many centuries, raised him, taught him, and even now she is surprised by his evil brilliance. Gluttony doesn't want to stay anywhere near Envy when he's evil and Greed gave up on the first day he met the psycho palm tree. All humans who attempted are sadly dead, or already sent into a mental institution. The real mystery of life is Envy... or that's what he wants to believe anyway.

Some think he's psycho and crazy because of his father... in some terms, yes. But it seemed much more than that. He didn't live for more than 400 years for nothing, afterall. Either way, he was an evil genius in his accord. The evilness runs through his blood, mind and soul (if he has one). Why he was so insane, is beyond me.

Striding into Dante's study, Envy had a defiant and proud smirk across his face. It's been a week... Greed, that buffoon was late. Envy knew well enough that this was going to lead to BIG trouble. A battle took place in Central, it didn't take a genius to know who caused it. Hohenheim was deffinitely there... Greed and Gluttony deffinitely were present as well. Envy was so ecstatic with delight. Not only was he give.n the wonderful job to Infiltrate the military, but now he knows Greed would get into trouble. Trouble means pain, and Hohenheim was most deffinitely alive...

"Envy..." Dante looked up.

Envy visited Dante a few weeks ago, his mission was successful in providing a nice, young and comfortable body. The old body, with the soul of the victim was killed and buried in the backyard. Now, the Homunculus' leader was in a body that looked no older than 20, blonde, curley hair and a very attractive face with a nice body. She was very beautiful, sitting on the ledge. A pen in her hand and a book in the other... but of course Envy had no interest in human women, let alone his own 'mother'. He already informed her about the appearance of Hohenheim... that was a week ago.

"Greed and Gluttony are here. I spotted them in the woods..." A smirk appeared on his evil face. "Do you want them to report immediately?"

"Let them settle in, first." Dante answered. She was in a particularly good mood now that she knew Hohenheim was alive.

"Fine." Envy shrugged. He hopped on top of the railing and sat on the balcony, swaying his legs back and forth. It's been a long time... Too long of a time. Hohenheim left, so long ago. Envy made sure, to give the man a century's worth of torment, hell and pain. Envy didn't know why but the pain of others brought him great happiness... sometimes Envy even confused himself.

From beyond the large double doors they could hear the voice of Greed... from the tone of his voice, the homunculus was a bit irritated... and possibly angry. Envy whistled... he knew what was coming next. Greed would be punished good for not coming home _immediately _after his encounter with Hohenheim... It's been a whole week already! Envy placed his chin over his arms, whistling... Dante who was sitting by the usual window ledge was reading her books. She peered up, her beautiful yet dangerous face portrayed a mixed assortment of emotion. Her eyes flashed dangerously when the sound of Greed and Gluttony's voice was heard over the haunting melody...

"You are SO lucky we caugh the train on time..." Greed sighed, "I ran atleast a mile to catch up to it, if I wasn't human I oughta-!"

"But you got on the train on time." said Gluttony sadly.

"Don't even start with me." Greed puffed, "You're the one who needs the exercise, not me. And catching up to a train moving 70 miles per hour is not easy!"

With a loud and sharp creak, the door swung open. The Ultimate Hunger walked in first, its massive gorilla like arms hanging from his side. Following it close behind was Greed. His black shades covered his deep violet eyes, the always jokeful and fun grin on his face slowly disappeared from his face as he entered Dante's presence. Just a second before his arms were wringed around Gluttony's neck, mockingly threatening him for the previous trouble... but as his slim eyes spotted the woman in the far end of the room, Greed removed his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets. Carefully, his mouth carved out a slight smirk...

He may be a greedy bastard, but Greed was smart. He was gifted with intelligence and a nasty killer and survival instinct, though the man looked more like a thug. His gut told him that this young beautiful woman was Dante... no doubt about it. His anger for her, his hatred for this bitch was too strong.

"We're back..." a simple sentence was said from his mouth. The Ultimate Shield glared at the woman by the window...

"Welcome back, welcome back." Dante greeted with a smile. "I missed you oh, so much! My two children, you're finally back home to me!" She skipped up to the two homunculi, her long lacy dress spinning around. "So...? What do you think?" Dante asked.

"About what?" Greed asked bluntly.

"Why honey, I thought you'd be able to use your eyes by now." Dante replied.

"My name isn't _honey_, it's 'Greed'." Greed sighed, "You named me, remember? I expect you to remember it."

"Why so unfriendly, Greed?" Dante said coolly. A hint of anger was presence in her cold eyes. "Afterall, I missed you _dearly_."

"I doubt that. But that's beside the point..." Greed shook his head, walking up to the center of the large room. It was a massive library... the room he despised greatly. Maybe it was because it had Dante's stench all over it? Or maybe because all the books on alchemy made him sick to his stomach? Either way... it was a bad room. "So, what do I think about what?" Greed asked.

"This new body!" Dante spun once more, dancing around like a professional ballroom dancer. "It's lovely, no? Comfortable too."

"Yeah..." Greed looked down, avoiding eye contact with his creator. A hint of sarcasm was present as well. "It's great..."

A sneaky smile appeared on Dante's face. With swift strides she waltzed up to Greed, her arms hung around the Ultimate Shield's strong and sturdy neck. The second homunculus was deffinitely uncomfortable, the woman he hated the most in the world was hanging from HIS neck. Kissing his shoulders! He shifted violently away from her grip but her grip was tight... yet hauntingly soothing. The woman's invisible leash was tight around his neck... choking...

"Isn't it to die for?" Dante asked, she ran her fingers over the young flesh. "So clean and soft... don't tell me you don't like it?"

Greed shook his head, no answer came out from his mouth. The body may be beautiful, but her soul was deffinitely not. Evil, corrupted and filled with malice... So many words can express Dante. Greed pulled her off from his shoulders and moved back... She was testing him again. "Well, who knows." A smile appeared on his face, revealing sharp fangs. The Ultimate Shield shrugged and laughed coarsely. "Not my place to say anything. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Greed..." Gluttony, who was sitting on the floor, looked up. A nervous expression appeared on the chubby face.

"How did the mission go?" Dante asked. "I'm hoping you came home with some good news?"

"..." No reply.

"Any strange events happened lately, Greed?" The woman pressed on.

"No..." Greed carefully replied. Any wrong answer would cause much havoc on his account... Greed's statement should be as general as possible. "We were pretty close... alot of lies and false information. Sorry..."

"Anything else?" Dante asked.

Greed shrugged and smiled, he faced Dante. "Don't tell me you don't trust me, **_Lady _**Dante. I may be greedy, but I'm honest too. We didn't find anything of much interest; _nothing happened_."

"This isn't about trust, Greed." said Dante, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened, there were a few accidents, that's it. I may joke all the time, but this time..." A moment hesitation followed, "This time... it was nothing. I'm done for tonight, I'm heading up."

Greed turned around and was ready to exit the room. Envy, who was sitting on the railing above, smiled. Greed was a pretty bad liar... He was always too disgustingly honest for his own good. No surprise that his lies weren't convincing at all. Not that it mattered, Dante was already informed about Hohenheim. The Ultimate Shield barely exited the room when a long, sharp spike pretruded out of the ground in a flash. It shot out from the ground, positioned a hairwidth away at Greed's nape, ready to lunge in any second into his upper spinal cord.

"I didn't excuse you yet." Dante said in a cold tone. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Oh I'm so sorry." Greed chuckled and shrugged, "My bad, I forgot that free will is denied in the fucked up family."

"So what really happened in Central, _hmm_? I expect a clear answer, _darling_." A treacherous smile appeared on her beautiful and delicate face. "Lying is a sin, Greed... you should know that by now."

"Sorry, I forgot all about it." answered Greed icily. "We got into a fight with the old geezer, good enough for you?" Once again, he turned to face his creator. The woman's cold eyes were glaring with anger... no matter how much she denies it, Greed knew. This woman was just human, all alchemists are still human. They may commit evil, play god and make foolish decisions... but they were still stinking humans. No matter how many times she prolongs her life, no matter how skilled in alchemy she is... human is still human. What is a human? Not like he cared anyway... If anything humans were the monsters in this world. Dante was the best example. Dante and that old fart, Hohenheim.

Envy giggled from above, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "You can be such a dumbass, Greed." Envy jumped down from the upper floor, advancing forward. "You're retarded rebellion and cool attitude should be wiped out completely."

"So it was you." The Second Homunculus glared at Envy. "You little traitorous _bastard_."

"Me? A _traitor_? I beg to differ." Envy mocked. "The only traitor is _you_. You're so transparent, it's no surprise that you want your stupid independence. Thus, you are a traitor. Isn't that right, _Dante_?"

"Quite right, Envy." Dante answered coolly.

Greed glared at the two. One was an old bitch, who's evil knows no bounds... the other was an insane psychopath that couldn't be trusted. Naturally, he didn't know which one was worse... Envy might be alot safer to take down on his own, afterall they were both homunculi. Dante may pose a possible threat. His eyes wandered to Gluttony in the corner... he was sitting down, his huge arms held up, his hands closed upon his head. Tubby was shivering in the corner, scared. It was obvious Gluttony wouldn't be any help at all...

"So, Greed." Dante walked up to the homunculus, her hands on his face. They gripped his cheek to make sure his eyes had no place to wander but her own. "What is it that you want? Just ask and Mommy will give you whatever you want."

"..." Greed was silent.

"Tell me." Dante whispered. "Whatever you want, just ask."

His eyes sharpened in anger. Why was it that he felt so helpless here? Greed gritted his teeth and smiled evilly, "Don't make me sick. You must be joking."

Dante frowned. "A joke?"

"You? Give me what I want? That's absurd." Greed spat bitterly, "I want everything in the world, money, power, women, servants, I want it all!" Greed reomved the hands on his face and grinned, "I want freedom, I want everything... except..."

"Except this life?" Dante finished for him.

Greed paused. He smiled and shrugged, walking into the room, closer to the large windows. "Who knows?" Greed returned a treacherous smirk back at Dante, "I want everything in this world, everything _except you_."

Envy whistled. "Bold words, dumbass, bold words." Envy clapped. "Impressive, really..."

"You shut up, ugly bitch. No one's talking to you." Greed replied coolly at Envy.

"You hurt my feelings little brother," Envy chuckled, "Sometimes i really want to cut out that impulsive tongue of yours. But my feelings aren't_ that hurt_. Well not as much as hers, anyway." Envy pointed at Dante. Her delicate and beautiful face was contorted in anger and fury.

"Lying to your mother, always running away, and now demanding independence? My, My, Greed..." Dante's hands began to shake in anger. "I told you this before, haven't I? I give you a home, feed you, give you power, and this is how you repay me? I even found out that you harmed my beloved Hohenheim! As your mother, I am incredibly displeased..."

"Don't make me sick." Greed laughed, "_You? My mother?_ You of all people should know that homunculi have no mothers!"

"So true..." Dante grinned. "You're nothing but a fake human, anyway."

"And you're nothing but a bitch who pretends to be something she's not." Greed snapped back. Greed lifted his hands, aiming them dangerously at his creator. The Shield began to spread over his skin creating the strong and sturdy exoskeleton. "I, for one, am sick of listening to you!" Without a moment's hesitation Greed lunged forward at Dante, ready to strike. Dante didn't move a muscle, she only smiled. That same treacherous smile...

**_Act XIX: Grounded!_**

**_CRACK!_**

"Envy..." Greed gritted his teeth in anger. "Move... get out of my way, _now_."

"No can do, little brother." Envy replied back with a smile. The Ultimate Mask's arm was a sharp blade that blocked Greed's attack instantly. Envy protected Dante from the Ultimate Shield's attack...

"I'll say this only once more, get out of my way, Envy!" Greed threatened, swinging him arm at the homunculus who stood before him. "I won't hesitate to kill you too!"

"If you can!" Envy shrieked in delight, "It'll be centuries until you beat me, little boy."

"Don't underestimate me." Greed's shield spread over his whole body... The Ultimate Shield's true form is revealed, once again. His diamond like black skin covering his entired body, leaving no trace of invulnerabilities... His red eyes glaring at Envy before him.

"Ooh, fighting me serious now?" Envy chuckled.

"You should know better that my skin will protect me from any of your attacks." Greed smacked Envy across the face with much force. The Ultimate mask flew backwards from the impact... Greed cracked his knuckles. "You don't stand a chance."

"You little bastard." Envy spat out blood from his mouth.

"Why don't you show me your true form, eh ENVY?" Greed pounced forward sending his own heavy hits onto his older brother. Envy quickly dodged away, his agile moves allowed him to evade harm. Greed laughed in delight as he chased him down, "What's wrong? Is your true form that ugly? No worries, no one will see it when you're dead!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Envy smiled, kicking off from the walls, he rammed his legs straight into Greed's torso. The damage was minimal but the Ultimate Shield did flinch.

"Homunculi can live long lives..." Dante walked to the other end of the room. Envy and Greed both stopped, listening to what their creator said. Dante walked up to her desk... "They live as long as the red stones that sustain them."

"We know that already." Envy said impatiently.

"But homunculi are far from immortal. They may be superior than humans, but nonetheless they are not gods." Dante smiled, "Would you like to learn a valuable lesson, Greed? As your mother... no... as your creator I have an obligation to punish misbehavior."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Greed asked.

"Just a little something for you to remember your place!" Dante withdrew a small jewelry box. The box was decorated with emerald and jade encrusted upon its gold lid. She opened it with a snap, a haunting melody followed... Greed felt a sudden pain in his chest. It was excruciating... as if an invisible claw was wrenching at his chest. Every cell in his body was in pain that he couldn't move at all..._What the hell was in that jewelry box? _Greed was frozen, paralyzed, motionless. Sweat ran down his face, breathing a single breath felt as if knives were stabbed into his body, his skin began to lose its natural hue...

"What the hell...?" Greed gasped, glaring at the woman before him. "You... what the hell did you do?"

"It's your punishment." Dante replied pulling out something from the box. "Since you are so eager to reject me as your mother, then I have no obligations to show you mercy at all. You are my creation, you are just a figment of my abilities, understood?"

"Fuck you!" Greed spat. "Even if you were God I would never-!"

Dante clapped her hands, the floor around Greed sharpened into deadly spears... all aiming at a single target. The homunculus, Greed. Envy moved out of the way, a smirk on his face as he looked down upon the dangerous floor.

"Ooh, nice, nice." Envy whistled. "And now for the grand finale?"

"Greed." Dante faced the Ultimate Shield. "For disobeying me, for disrespecting me... for such rebellion. It is a crime to your existance." The woman held out her hand, in it was a skull... Greed's eyes widened in horror. It was his skull... The same skull he saw before... It was the remnants of the foolish man who fell in love with Dante. That was the source, that was the reason why he was immobilized. "Listen well children, Gluttony, Envy... Greed." Dante smiled, "I'll teach you all a valuable lesson; a homunculus is a mere mortal when faced with the body part of who they failed to resurrect. Anything to remind you of your miserable existance, you are at my mercy."

Envy's face was emotionless... he wasn't sure how to feel. Homunculus' have a weakness? This was something deffinitely new. Gluttony, who was in the corner cringed in fear of his creator... Dante was scary when she was angry.

"You bitch-!" Greed's insult was interrupted as the spears all lunged into his body, all 47 of them. Greed choked out, saliva running from his mouth. His body, frozen and vulnerable was weakened, easy to penetrate from the blades that were stabbed into his body. Everything was numb, he couldn't feel his arms or legs at all... his shield wouldnt work... nor was his regeneration.

"So..." Greed smiled. "You had this secret all along... how very clever of you."

"Of course." Dante held the skull in front of him. "With this, you can't even touch me. Raising a hand against me is unforgiveable, Greed... you know that."

Greed shrugged, a hoarse chuckle escaped his mouth. "I'm greedy... I can never get what I want when I'm with you, get it?" The Sun began to set behind the glass of Dante's study... Greed reached out. He was helpless... "You dirty bitch... you can kill me over, and over, and over... but one day I'll come back. I'll haunt you, all of you!" Greed began to laugh with pride, "I'll haunt you and in the end, I'll get what I want!"

Dante frowned. Her eyes darkened, she tossed the skull to Envy. "Without your shield, it's easy to dispose of you."

"Then why don't you finish me?" Greed yelled, laughing at the madness of it all. "Kill me, bitch! Or are you too scared?"

"Envy."

"Yeah?" Envy asked tossing the skull from hand to hand.

"Finish the job." Dante replied, she headed for the double doors. She didn't even look up when she passed Greed... all the spears stabbed through his chest... In his pitiful state, Dante refused to look up. "I'm done for today... I don't even want to look at you. Envy, teach your brother a lesson."

Envy jumped up from his seat. In his hands was the skull, he held it up to Greed. A groan escaped the Ultimate Shield... he scowled at Envy, as if he wanted to jump at him... unfortunately in his situation it was impossible. "Envy..." He gave off a glare.

"Now, now." Envy chuckled holding up the skull. "Looks like things are looking up little brother. I'll make sure you suffer, well."

"Bring it on, bitch." Greed chuckled. "I'll take whatever you got!"

"Such pride... It's gonna make this even more fun." Envy cracked his knuckles. "Not my fault, it's gonna hurt..."

"..." Greed closed his eyes. The strength in him was waning thin.

"Consider yourself grounded." Envy advanced forward, skull in hand.

Without another word, Dante left the room. The alchemist walked up the stairs of her home... and in the distance she could hear the harsh cry of a dying homunculus. The pain in his groans were sharp... but from it all... Dante couldn't help but smile.

**_Setting: 5th Laboratory, Central_**

Disguised in a blue uniform of the military, Envy walked into the 5th Laboratory. Inside this lab was a series of forbidden experiments under Dante's supervision of course. But Envy wasn't alone, on the contrary. He was attended by an attractive young woman... a triumphant smile on her delicate face. Everything was according to plan... The military would play a big part for her. Too bad that her plans had a few bumps on the road, but that was to be expected.One of these obstacles of course... was her failed homunculus, Greed.

The Ultimate Shield was binded, black restraints were placed on his arms and legs to prevent running away. He scowled... a series of bruises on his skin... For the past time in bondage Envy was merciless to him. A long time... a long time he tormented. Despite it all, Greed bore a smile on his face. His sharp teeth could be seen by his sly grin... Marching down the halls Envy, Dante, Gluttony and the restrained Greed marched. A death march...

"Perfect..." Dante giggled. "This place is absolutely perfect." She raised her arms and spun around the room... "The 5th Laboratory is the perfect place for my research... good work, Envy."

"No problem." Envy replied. "It was hell-a-fun."

"I'm sorry to say, Greed..." Dante put her hand on his cheek affectionately, "This will be your prison... maybe a little time out would do you some good? Some time to think over all the bad things you've done? I apologize to do this..."

"Well I don't apologize anything." Greed replied with a smirk, "I'll remember everything! Everything and my hatred for you as well... bring it on, bitch!"

"If that's the way you want it." Dante gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Greed. I'll have to say, this won't be very pleasant. Envy..."

Envy stood before Greed, skull in hand. The room was completely secluded, no windows, nothing... it was completely square and a single locked door. The skull was placed on top of the room... embedded in the wall. Envy kicked Greed to his knees... A grin on his face.

"See ya later, dumbass..." Envy giggled.

"Later." Greed whsitled.

Dante clapped her hands together, the room began to glow a crimson light. Embedded on all the walls were transmutation circles... it was like a deathmarch. Greed closed his eyes... the Crimson glow was deffinitely not a good sign. The Pain was excruciating, Greed began to choke as the red stones spilled out of his mouth. He could barely gasp, for every breath was replaced by spilling red stones. It felt like hours... mere moments felt like years of torture. Greed yelled out triumphantly.

"I'LL BE SEEING YOU LATER!" Greed laughed. "JUST YOU WATCH! And together... AND TOGETHER WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER IN HELL!"

And without a moment more... Greed collapsed on the floor. The last thing he could see was the flashing red light... and his skull laughing back at him.

_To be Continued._

Sorry for the Long wait. Practically cried when I wrote this. There you have it folks... greed is finally sealed! He went out with style though! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! Psychodog, out!

* * *

For Envy: 

**_If you had to choose between being handcuffed to a lunatic or being superglued to a bear, which would you choose?_**

Envy: "Hmmm? What kind of stupid question is that? I'll just glue the two together and they can suffer! Or they will both die!"

Greed: "Psst, Psst, He prefers the lunatic...hehehe..."

Envy: "Idiot! How about I kill you first?" (Tackles Greed)

**_2. Where do you see yourself in the future?_**

Greed: "Surrounded by Sexy women, in a palace, covered in gold!"

Envy: "The question was for me, FOOL! I will be dancing on Hohenheim's dead body, or Super Midget Edward's dead body, Or the Metal Freak's dead body! I'll be dancing on Everyone's dead body!"

**_3. If A small child ran up to you, hugged you and called you daddy, what would you do?_**

Envy: (Giggles) "Awww, that's so adorable! I would pet him in the head, give him a hug, give him some candy, hold his hand and..." (Gets all mean and serious) "Spin him around, and around, until it squeels and begs for mercy, then I'll stab him in the legs and run away laughing..."

Greed: (Gasp) "What a bad father, bad Daddy, bad." (Laughs on the floor)

Envy: "And then I'll throw you to those idiots." (Points at Gluttony and greed)

For Dante

**_1. What's it like living with artifical life forms? (IE: Homunculi.)_**

Dante: "Oh, It's wonderful! They are such cute creatures and best of all, they rarely have to eat! Except for maybe Gluttony... (sigh) It's tough to be a single mother... Anyway they are like my children! Except... I can take away their minds and exploit their super abilities... hehe..."

Envy and Greed: "No way!"

**_2. Have you ever read Mary Shelly's Frankenstein?_**

Dante: "I have, except I'm pretty sure I'm more beautiful and more talented than any Crackpot old fool." (Laughs)

Greed: (Cough) "She's crazy!" (Cough)

For Greed

**_1. Are you familiar with the story "The Devil And Tom Walker"? If not, it's a very good story about a guy who meets the devil and exchanges his soul for wealth and power._**

Greed: "As you can see, I don't read much unless the book has 'nice' pictures. But you know, I can get wealth, power and chicks without selling my soul (cough) Cuz some crazy old lady believes we don't have one (cough) But hey, I can be a devil sometimes too, sexiness and all."

Envy: "More like stupid as a shovel, hehehe..."

Greed: (shoves him off stage) "No one asked you." (shrugs) "Other than that I don't read much."

Envy: (Cough) Cuz he doesn't know how (Cough)

**_2. If you could live anywhere on earth, where would you live and why?_**

Envy: "IN HIS MOM'S HOUSE!" (Runs away laughing)

Greed: "Hmm... that's a tough question. I like the big city, Probably in a nice mansion surrounded by maids and servants, and henchmen, and cooks, and-"

Envy: "HIS MOM!"

Greed: "Shut up, Envy!" (Shoves him out) "Now where was I, Oh yeah, surrounded by cash, gold, land, women, booze..."

Envy: "His retardedness..." (sigh)

For Gluttony

**_1. What's your favorite food?_**

Gluttony: (Scratches head) "Cake, Noodles, human, beef, human, funnel cake, human, Candy, human..." (Stares at you and drools) "Are you tasty too? You wouldn't happen to be a human... would you?"

Greed: (Drags Gluttony by a leash) "Hey, hey, don't eat the fans."

**_2. Have you ever accidentally gotten stuck anywhere?_**

Gluttony: "..." (Thinks)

Greed: "Oh yeah, there was the time when he got stuck in between those two trees, in that elevator, That really thin alley..."

Envy: "Remember, the time when we tricked him that there was a squirrel in that pipe?"

Greed: "Oh yeah! He was stuck in there all night!" (Laughs on the floor) "He couldn't get out until he ate his way out! It was hilarious!"

Gluttony: (shivers) "Scary..."

Group Questions

**_1. What do you find to be the worst qualities in others?_**

Greed: "In the other Homunculi? Envy's ego, that guy needs to pipe it down a few thousand notches, Gluttony's... uhh... chubbiness... it like...hurts to look at... Also, his eating makes me lose my appetite. As for Dante," (shrugs) "I hate everything about that bitch. **But for people in general**, I dislike that I can't trust them... Like that bastard, Kimbley..."

Envy: "Humans are weak and stupid creatures." (shrugs) "It can't be helped, as for those that are so called 'my brothers', Greed's a dumbass who is... well... a dumbass. Gluttony's gotta lose a few hundred pounds, a new diet plan might be good, and Dante is just... a psycho lady who for some odd reason I hang around with." (Pose) "In other words, I'm the greatest you can get and adorable to boot!"

Gluttony: "The worst quality? ... They die easily... and they taste too good..."

Greed: "Oh yeah, I also think Lust is too sexy for her own good, that Sloth lady looks too uptight to have any fun at all, and Pride... for emotional issues in the manga, I hate him so much! And wrath is an evil monkey" (sigh)

**_2. What is your favorite book?_**

Envy: "My favorite book... hmm... Full Metal Alchemist Manga. What? You have a problem with me liking manga? I look so super cute, don't you think? Don't deny it! You all love me!"

Greed: "Favorite book... do magazines count? I got alot of those."

Gluttony: "I like books." (Eats them)

Dante: "Why would I want to read other books, when I can make my own!" (Evil laugh)  
**_  
2. Which animal are you most like and why?_**

Envy: "Some people say I'm like a snake... but what does that mean? I'm not some super skinny hoselike thing with fangs! How can you people call me that? I'm so much more cooler." (Transforms into a dragon) "Screw snake! I'm a Dragon, baby!"

Greed: "For the book, I'm not a shark! So my teeth are sharp, but the others have sharp teeth too!" (Points to Envy's teeth) "Pretty sharp, see! I'm a lion, you hear me? a lion! I can do whatever I want, whenever and wherever I want."

Gluttony: "Sloth... we like to eat..." (Pulls out a book) "They get to eat all day..."


	10. The Little Boy

**_House of Homunculi_**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did, Lust and Greed would have chopped Dante into mincemeat by now and she'd been tossed to Gluttony's stomach... But sadly, that didn't happen.

**_Introduction_**

I was wondering if I made Dante in character. For those who watched all the episodes already, especially 45- 51, do you guys think she's in character? I apologize to any Dante fans, though. We later find out she's quite err... sadistic and also she 'pretends' to be all nice and stuff, but we know that's a big no-no. So what do you guys think?

Eureka! I just figured something out! Homunculus probably DO have a soul! Because why would Greed want to have someone do a soul transmutation on him if he never had one? Neh? But then again... he died. So that theory's chance of being proven crashed and burned... like that carcrash a few days ago...Anyway, back to the Introduction.

**_-The Story Thus Far -_**

Over 400 Years ago, Dante and Hohenheim bore a child... the boy died from Mercury poisoning and as a result Hohenheim committed the ultimate taboo. Resurrecting the dead is forbidden, the baby turned into a homunculus, presently named Envy. Dante, a skilled and talented alchemist has lived for many centuries in her manor in the woods. Just a few centuries ago, her beloved Hohenheim has vanished and left her side. Somewhat, desperate and frantic, Dante searched for her love. The man who created the Philosopher's stone.

Dante, now a lonely 'housemother' has preserved the love letter from Hohenheim as well as a fragment of the Philosopher's stone. Using its abilities she extended her life by stealing bodies. In addition, she spent her years plotting away and extending her knowledge of Alchemy. 200 Years from present day, Greed was born. The ressurection of one of Dante's many husbands, but its natural for a homunculus to despise their creator... as does Envy with Hohenheim. Another city vanished, Xerxes the city in the east vanished in one night... In response, she sent her two sons, Envy and Greed to investigate.

After a fruitless search, the hunt for Hohenheim seemed more and more hopeless by the years, at the same time Greed was beginning to grow a massive rebellious streak against his so called 'mother'. Loving mainly materialistic and human pleasures, he despised the idea of being controlled. Dante, then created another... the homunculus named Gluttony. After discovering the existance of Hohenheim, Greed and Gluttony failed to drag him back home. In the meantime, Envy secretly infiltrated the military, boosting his prestige and destroying it from the inside. The military, as a part of their plot was to hold a great purpose in their plan...

Greed, who constantly ran away from home and refused to abide to Dante's rule was given the ultimate punishment... He was grounded for many years, and ultimately was sealed in the basement of the 5th Labratory...

Now, many years later...

* * *

**_Chapter X: The Little Boy_**

**_Act XX: Passing Years_**

_Setting: Old Central Ruins _

Envy stared out at the underground... A massive city submerged underneath the earth. Old Central was massive... Almost the exact same size as present Central City. _Why did this great city fall again? Oh yeah, that's why_. Envy snickered in delight. _The reason why such a huge place was down in the Earth's bowels was because foolish humans commit foolish things._ Envy often heard from Dante about Old Central... humans accused other humans in a time of chaos. A massive plague broke out, those who were infected blamed it on others to be 'witches' or 'heretics'... so often times witch trials were held. Hundreds of people were hanged or imprisoned as witches.. Envy felt all giddy inside, it was a shame he wasn't there to see it. At that time he was nothing but a pile of mutilated parts, afterall. But if only he was there to watch the pitiful humans suffer... die off like cattle.

"Humans are such moronic fools." Envy chuckled to himself. "They blame each other for their stupidity, and fear drives them like animals..."

Dante also told him that humans sometimes praised Alchemists... other times they scorn Alchemists as witches (like in old Central)... Either way, everyone was dying. Envy wondered what kind of plague it was... maybe the bubonic? the helix? Or maybe it was a massive spread of small pox? All of them were equally brutal. Since there was so much chaos all around... Hohenheim, Dante and a handful of other alchemists sacrificed the whole city to become the philosopher's stone. To hide the evidence, they sank the city under the earth. It was nothing but a ghost town afterall... Those who survived, spread the rumor... _those who get close to the stone dies_. _It is evil, cursed_. Envy knew, this was deffinitely not a complete lie. Soon, New Central was built on top of where Old Central once stood...

"Ohh well, enough reminiscing for now." Envy released the gate he was leaning on. It's large, black iron bars creaked as he hopped off... "History lessons tend to bore me." Envy said yawning the words out.

It was early in the morning... possibly around 4 in the morning. Envy walked passed a series of old houses... they were old fashioned, a gothic feel to them. The windows were empty and black... no one lived here anymore. It was way too quiet... The underground connected tunnels everywhere. Believe it or not, Dante still lives down here. She can never forget that this was once her home, despite its lonely deposition.

Back then they believed in religion... back then they believed in a savior. Statues of their so called _messiah_, or christ was decorated all over the place. Envy blankly stared at the statue of a woman holding a baby...a baby that was said to be blessed. It was reaching up to the sky with its tiny arms... Aside from the mother there were many others bowing down to it. Holding it tightly and raising it up to the skies... Angry, Envy smashed the statues to bits. His kicks were a bit off, and his legs missed and smashed the baby's arms off. The Ultimate mask walked down another tunnel, following the stairs to what seemed to be a fountain. On the contrary, it was more like a series of ruins that just happen to have a waterfall flowing out.

"Oh, how I wish i could terrorize a few idiots, right about now!" Envy's voice echoed in the emptiness.

Staring down at the water below his feet he noticed his reflection. A mirror... he could see his true form. The face that looked like _him_! Envy furiously kicked the water around. His favorite form returned to him...

"What nice faces they all have." Envy ran his fingers into the cool water. "They should all be so happy... those miserable, wretched creatures get their own faces... faces they call their own." Envy then crushed the ground below him with his fist. "Lucky bastards, while I'm stuck with his face! _His goddamn face_!"

The voice echoed in the emptiness.

"So many nice faces..." Envy's smile was a mixture of adorable treachery. "You people are so lucky! But that's ok. You'll all die around me, and after that... I'll be the only one left. And your faces? They'll belong to me... and after that, you'll all be envious of me!"

Envy's echoing laughter could be heard around the dark, empty, underground cavern. Envy was positively ecstatic with happiness. Since when was Envy ever _not _happy? His laughter rang around the ruins, Echoing... echoing...

-

_Setting: Old Theatre House_

Gluttony sat on the floor of a large theatre-like room. In the front of the room was a massive stage, decorated in gold and lights. The crimson curtains and the gold room gave this place a nostalgic yet grand feeling..._ It was great._ Kind of like the adazzling ballroom... But Gluttony wasn't interested in that, frankly he could care less about the decorations. The only thing the youngest homunculus could think about was the next meal... Lady Dante wasn't present at the moment, but even so, Gluttony made himself at home by chewing on what looked like a large leg. Who's leg it was... well we really don't want to know. But the large homunculus was contently devouring it, blood, bone and all.

They weren't allowed back at home. Dante's manor was now officially off limits for the next 30 or so years. This was problematic to Gluttony because...

A) The Underground ruins lacked any refrigerator or food storage, well they did have one... but it was kind of small...

B) Walking around the massive ruins was a big no-no. (He could easily get lost)

and C) Envy was gone for most of the day doing more military infiltration.

Because of these three factors, the ultimate hunger was lonely most of the time. When Dante needed a mission handled, it was no longer Greed and Gluttony, now it was Envy and Gluttony. Quite frankly, he disliked it. Envy scared the living daylights out of him, but the best part was Envy _allowed _him to devour as many people he wanted. Greed didn't. Big difference.

Why they were prohibited from entering Dante's manor is simple. Dante has a new husband... To make sure they don't reveal anything _too suspicious_, Dante instructed them to hide out in the Old Central ruins... Gluttony had only one thought to this. _Dante's husband looks tasty_... All humans looked tasty. The young homunculus took another large bite out of the leg, It was tender... full of life. It was lonely all the time by himself... Envy going to work, Dante flirting with her husband. Well, they both seemed to be happy.

"Happy..." Gluttony swallowed the pieces in his mouth. "Happy?"

Envy was happy when he killed and terrorized humans. Greed was happy surrounded by humans and riches... And Dante is happy when she's by herself. Gluttony began to think... what made him happy? Was it eating...? No... that was something he depended on. Though he may enjoy engulfing himself in food, it was no happiness to find a meal that could never satisfy him. Nothing satisfied him... sadly.

"Is Gluttony happy...?" Gluttony put his finger in his mouth, thinking to himself.

"I don't know, are you happy, chubby?" Envy entered the room. "How ya doing, Gluttony?" Envy waved, smiling playfully. "Not bored again, are you?"

"Envy." Gluttony smiled as his older brother entered the room. "Welcome back. Did you finish your work?"

"Ehh... sort of." Envy rubbed his neck. "Pain in the butt, work is. I have to keep changing my appearance every 30 to 40 years to make sure nobody gets suspicious. So, you still hungry?"

Gluttony nodded in response.

"I'm hungry too, let's get something to eat." Envy stretched his arms as they marched out of the old theatre house.

"What was that light?" Gluttony asked.

"Huh?" Envy scratched his head, "What are you talking about?"

"That red light when Greed died?" Gluttony asked, "What was it?"

"Who died?" Envy asked. He obviously didn't care much about Greed.

"Greed." Gluttony persistantly asked.

"Oh him, I don't know." Envy shrugged, he put his hands behind his head as he strutted down the theatre house. "If you are so curious about the pretty lights, why don't you ask Dante?"

"..." Gluttony merely let out a small whimper. Ever since that day, so long ago. How many decades has it been? Gluttony was curious. It wasn't that he necessarily MISSED Greed. It was more like, he was afraid. He was lonely more since Greed was the one who took care of him most of the time... Also Alchemy was really scary. From what Hohenheim did to Greed that night, and what Dante did to Greed... everything was scary.

"First of all, why the hell are you bringing this up now?" Envy asked irritated, "And Second, he's not dead. Well... It's probably worse than being dead, but the idiot had it coming for him." Envy noticed Gluttony shivering, his hands over his head. Envy crouched down, "You're not afraid, are you?" Envy asked.

"Scary... the red light was scary..." Gluttony mumbled sadly.

"Look..." Envy put up a smile, "There's no reason to be scared. Greed was a dumbass who deserved what he got." Envy winked, "You be a good little homunculus, and we'll be just fine. Gee... Decades after that moron's death and your bringing it up now? Well he aint getting out of there. Not on my watch."

"Are you sure?" Gluttony asked.

"Positive." Envy gave a cute smile. "Now how about that meal, eh? I'm itching for something to eat."

"Eat?"

"Hmmm more like... to satisfy my hunger of seeing people suffer and die. Technically, you'll be the one doing the eating." Envy patted the baby's bald head. "Now let's get outta this dump and get you some humans in that belly of yers."

**_Act XXI: The Hands of Time_**

_Setting: Dante's Manor_**_  
_**

If there was one thing Envy was curious about, it was what Dante was thinking. She may have a brilliant mind, but little is known about the thoughts that swim in her head. She was always one or two steps of every situation. Sadly, these one or two steps weren't enough to capture Hohenheim... That man seemed to be 3 or 4 steps of all situations. Ever since his encounter in Central, that man was even more determined to keep his location hidden. This proved to be most irritating to both Dante and Envy... Even so, the oh-so powerful philosopher's stone may be abundant in strength, the Red stone can still never stop time. Time keeps moving, time never looks back, time flows like a river and never stops.

Even with the stone in one's disposal, time can never be changed, pushed forward or stopped. Thus, it did not stop the years that flew past. Envy, the Ultimate Mask was bored out of his MIND! Nothing interesting happened in the past 80 Years! It's been 80 years since that imbecile was sealed. Other than the usual wars, and day-to-day killing spree, Envy desired a new target. Though, the poor homunculus couldn't figure out what it was...Maybe he was growing old? Nah... so far he was proud of two of his accomplishments. One was that because of his constant mingling with the military, he raised the hostility between Amestris and the Country in the northern border, Drachma. Second, he murdered the current fuhrer and is temporarily taking his position. All he had to say, was this... THE JOB WAS A SNORE FEST! And Envy HATED disguising himself as the old fart, he was OLD! Practically in his mid-70's! Why a senile old man is controlling the country was beyond him...

Dante has been having alot of husbands recently. About 3 or 4 since after Greed...Envy was curious why there was no new Homunculus in their family for a while... maybe it was since her last dupe of making a renegade? What the heck was that woman doing with her men? Playing tango in the sun? So far, all her husbands weren't very attractive... for humans anyway. No faces that Envy wanted to steal, anyway. Good thing Envy was quite patient... not like he wanted this boredom, but so far he hasn't destroyed cities due to boredom.

"So Gluttony what do you want to do today?" Envy asked... he then paused. He seemed to know what was coming. "Besides Eating!"

Gluttony put his finger in his mouth, sucking it tenderly. His eyes blankly staring forward. "Someone is here..."

"Huh?" Envy looked down at the chubby homunculus who was sniffing around."What are you talking about? No one can come down here... It's an abandoned city. ABANDONED. Want me to even spell it for you?"

"Someone is here." Gluttony repeated, "I smell someone..."

"Errr... have you eaten another porcupine again? You know what that does to your stomach, right?" Envy shook his head, "The probability of a human other than Dante coming down here is as rare as humans finding the philosopher's stone."

"..." Gluttony blankly stared at the dark alleys of old Central. It was dark and gloomy, the wind echoed like moans of pain. But even so, the chubby homunculus could smell something. It was an odd smell too...It smelled almost like a human, actually it smelled more human... Gluttony's belly made a growl. Humans smelled delicious...

"Come on, Tubby. You must be going nuts from lack of eating. Let's get moving. That's why DIETS never work." Envy grabbed Gluttony by the arm and dragged him out of the old abandoned city. "First you start thinking too much, now your smelling things that don't exist! It's the porcupines! you gotta stop eating them! It's not healthy!" Even when he was dragged, Gluttony kept facing into the darkness. His eyes fixed at the looming shadows. Something is there... he sucked his finger some more.

Gluttony then waved. "BYE BYE!" Gluttony yelled in the darkness. "BYE BYE!"

And from the shadows, two peering eyes appeared. Out of the shadows a young boy quietly walked out, a small scar over his eye. The eye had the tattoo of the Ouroboros. His hair was short and tidy. On his face was possibly the cutest most gentle smile anyone ever saw. But that smile turned into a treacherous grin...

"Hello Gluttony, Envy, My name is Pride... nice to meet you."

_Setting: Dante's House_

60 years before Present day

"Oh Dante! Long time no see!" Envy chorused. He and Gluttony walked into the old manor in the woods. Dante was sitting in her study and peered up to see her two sons walk in. She had a new body, it too was getting old from the changing times. Her once golden locks were turning white and ashened color. Wrinkles spread across her now elder face.

"What's this? A new fashion?" Envy asked pointing at the eye patch over her eye. "Just to let you know, it doesn't really suit you very well."

"I made you another brother Envy, Gluttony." Dante replied, her hands held a small book. "He should be arriving any minute now."

"Where is he?" Envy asked looking around, "I don't see anything or anyone."

"He's not here yet." Dante shrugged, "I made him run a few errands. You might be quite surprised."

Envy sighed, "Whew... I thought he might have some invisibility powers or something."

"I've been tending to your new brother for a while now, from its birth to its maturity." Dante replied with a small smile.

"Oh, so you already fed it redstones? Good thing too, I don't want to take care of another ball of mutilated shit." Envy shrugged. Dante stood up, her book clicked shut as she walked across the large room.

"I've been taking extra care. He's my latest creation so be nice, understood?"

"Ehhh, ok." Envy began to play with his hair, "So what did you name it? Greed 2.0? Or possibly another sin name? Y'know, since Greed is still alive. He might not like it if someone else has his name. He's a greedy bastard."

"Pride." Dante smiled, "His name is Pride."

"Pride... how come he gets a cool name?" Envy asked, possibly jealous of such an intriguing name such as pride.

"Because Envy, everyone knows you seem to lack any pride at all." Dante answered back. Envy gave a cute smile, the fact was true. His pride was in his killing, but aside from that the Ultimate Mask doesn't mind playing dirty. Die for Honor? What trash! More like don't die at all! He thought about it and came to a conclusion... Envy suited him better. Envious of other people, they live in the light while the homunculus live in the darkness... he was damned the moment he was reborn. He hated humans, he hated Hohenheim. Yep, Envy is about right.

Envy was intrigued with this Pride. If someone is prideful that must mean he must be powerful, right? Someone who's confident and refuses to die... huh... Envy wanted to meet this Pride. Mainly to see who was stronger. Envy would probably be a bit jealous if someone else was stronger than him... Gluttony already feared him enough and Greed, well... Greed was not going to wake up any time soon, anyway!

The doorbell echoed in the large house, "What the hell?" Envy looked around, "Who in the right mind would come all the way out here? You're new apprentice?" Another echo of the doorbell remanated through the empty house. Soon followed by heavy knocks.

Dante merely began to scribble some more notes in her small notebook. "Stop complaining and open the door, Envy."

"Hmph, fine." Envy walked up to the door swinging it open. He couldn't take the constant ringing of the bell and the knocking on the door. It racked his nerves like CRAZY. "Sorry, but NO ONE's home! Go away!"

He looked around... "Ah, What the hell?" No one was there... He slammed the door shut.

"Hmm... maybe it was just me hearing things." Envy thought, "Or maybe Gluttony ate something bad again... his growling stomach never knows when to shut up, anyway. Speaking of which... I bet the little rascal DID eat another porcupine! Why I oughtta bounce on that fat stomach of his and force him to spit it out!"

Suddenly another loud knock got his attention. BANG BANG.

"What the hell?" Envy opened the door once more, "What the hell do you want? Can't you see this house is- what in the world?"

Standing in front of him was a small kid. He had dark black hair, and he had a cute smile. Envy leaned on the door, staring at the kid... "What the hell do you want? We don't buy boyscout cookies, now go away."

"I'm not selling cookies." The boy smiled some more... it was so sweet and gentle it almost made Envy gag. I mean, it was one thing for the smile to be nice looking and cool... but this kid had the sweetest smile. It made Envy kinda sick... Like fuzzy rabbits... and other cutesy things.

"Then who the hell are you? The paper boy? Sorry, we don't need newspaper deals."

"Nuh-uh, not that either." The boy replied.

"The milk boy?"

"Nope."

"Some other delivery kid?"

"Not that either."

"Ok, well run along kid before I smash that cutesy smile off yer face." Envy was about to shut the door, but the small child held it open, popping his head in. Envy got even more pissed... "Hey, kid, this ISN'T your HOUSE. Now Scram! What part of GO AWAY do you NOT understand?"

"Are you still going to guess who I am?" the boy asked. he smiled more, his head cocked to the side. That kid's smile (n n);; was just too cute for Envy. It made him pissed off.

"Hey kid, run along now. If you don't I'm going to kill ya. Or maybe beat you to a frothy, bloody, shitty pulp. Get my drift?" Envy's voice was icy threatening. "So run along now, run fast. And maybe, just maybe, I won't kill you. You got parents kid? Go bug them."

"I don't have parents." the kid replied.

"Oh, jee that's too bad." Envy sighed sarcastically, "I don't do charity, so goodbye." He was about to shut the door AGAIN but the kid just kept it open once more.

"Are you going to guess who I am now?" the boy asked again.

"Yes, a dead one." Envy then slammed the door on the kid's head. With a triumphant smile he walked away clapping his hands. "Well that's another thorn outta my side. Boy, oh boy did that feel GOOD!"

"That wasn't nice..." The boy chuckled. Surprised, Envy turned around. The Kid's head was reattaching with his neck!

"WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU-? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Envy almost choked.

The kid snapped his neck back into normal position. "Me?" The boy smiled, opening his eyes for the first time. "My name is King Bradley...umm... well that's what Dante calls me anyway. But you can call me Pride." The boy's smile was now twisted, his eyes revealing the tattoo of the Ouroboros. "I have the ultimate Eye...Nice to meet you... big brother."

_To be Continued._

_

* * *

_

Yay! It's PRIDE! For those of you who don't know, he's the only Homunculus that can age. Special, makes him more humane. Lol, anyway, I kept implying that sweet smile, because I remember the first time he smiled I was like aww... what a nice old man. Well we learn otherwise, but seriously, who WASN'T FOOLED by that man's sweet smile? I mean seriously. Of course, later he turns more and more obvious that he's evil, but that guy is just TOO nice sometimes.

I also heard he was really good looking when he was younger. Lol and in this story he looks alot like his son (in the anime and manga) Selim. Sorry for the long update, I'm just not in the mood lately. (sigh


End file.
